Earl Potter-Phantomhive
by CrowNoYami
Summary: When Severus went to introduce the Boy Who Lived to the magical world he wasn't expecting a young lord wearing an eyepatch, nor was he expecting a butler to answer the door. This is not the Potter spawn he was expecting and he was sure that there was more to this then what meets the eye. SLASH Sebastian/Harry(Ciel)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) nor do I make any money from this story. This is for non-profit and amusement purposes only.**

 **Warnings for the whole story:** **Slash; explicate sexual content, blood, gore, character death, underage sex**

 **Chapter Warnings:** **None for this chapter**

 **A/N:** **This story will (like most of my others) be SLASH. For those of you who don't know that is two men together. I do not know how often I will be able to update, if at all but I will do my best. PLEASE NOTE THE WARNINGS AT THE BEGINNING OF EACH CHAPTER. I will probably end up saying this more than once, however EACH CHAPTER HAS ITS OWN WARNINGS FOR THE CONTENT OF SAID CHAPTER. I will** **NOT** **be making any other warnings besides the ones at the beginning of the chapter. If for instance, Sebby and Ciel get a little hot under the covers I will warn you at the** **Beginning** **of the chapter under the disclaimer. I will** **not** __ **place any other warning in the story. I will comply with guideless, so if you are reading this and want to have those bits edited out, please use FFN the story is under the same name as is my username. If you wish to see those bits and you are on FFN then check me out on AO3 which is again under the same username and story name.**

 **Summary:** **Dumbledore, Sirius, McGonagall, Severus and Hagrid were all there the night that Harry lost his family. They all saw him after Lord Voldemort fell. What they didn't see was a black crow watching it all come to pass, watching fate change.**

 **Pairings:** **Harry (Ciel)/Sebastian**

 _ **~~This chapter has been edited to by the wonderful Sailor Dying-Will! As well as Paxloria!~~**_

 _ **Re-edit on 06/21/2016**_

 **Chapter One**

Severus Snape was a man of many things, of many faces that he used to survive both his masters. One thing he was not however was a fool, so when Albus Dumbledore summoned him just before the start of the new term he knew it was for nothing good. Making his way to the Headmaster's office he didn't bother to knock before entering. Inside the room was the aging Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore. Taking his usual chair located closest to the door in case he needed to leave quickly, Severus waited for Albus to break the ice.

"I am sorry to pull you away from your preparations for the new term Severus, but it could not be helped. It has come to my attention that one of the children's letters has returned undeliverable. Since the address is in a muggle neighborhood I was hopeful that you would collect them and bring them to Diagon Alley to gather their school supplies. I have it on good authority that they have a vault in Gringotts so money shouldn't be a problem. I ask this of you Severus, because you are one of the few professors here who understand how muggles interact, and I fear sending someone who has no prior knowledge of the muggle world as wizards can sometimes… stand out."

Sighing in resignation, Severus knew that he didn't have much a choice in the matter. Nodding his head, he decided not to put up a fuss. This was normally something that Minerva did, however she was already overworked and had a caseload of children that she had to introduce to the wizarding world.

"And where should I find this child? More importantly what is their name?"

Seeing Albus pause made Severus tense up, something was going to be said that he wouldn't like. Glaring at the Headmaster to get it over with, Severus waited for the man to speak.

"That's the thing Severus the boy in question can be found just outside of London, in an old estate which hasn't been used in what is believed to be a hundred years, the old Phantomhive Manor. While it hadn't been used, the mansion itself had never been sold as per the previous owner's wishes. The boy is Harry Potter and as far as I have looked there is no relation between either Lily Evans nor James Potter to the Phantomhive family. I find this quite suspicious, Severus and I ask that you bury the hatred you feel for the boy and find out just _how_ he came to be in that manor. I regret to admit that I also have no idea who could have taken the child and raised him, we need to know this Severus… for the greater good."

Sneering, Severus hated that he didn't have a choice in anything with the Headmaster. While it wasn't said, Severus owed the man more than he could ever repay. It was only because of Albus fighting for him in court that he wasn't rotting in Azkaban. The old man had saved him from becoming nothing more than a ruthless Death Eater, and he owed him to at least pretend to tolerate the brat. Nodding, Severus rose from his seat.

"Was there anything else that you needed Headmaster or can I go retrieve the Potter spawn now?"

"I have nothing more Severus, but please try to tolerate the young boy. We have no idea why he had to leave the safety of his Aunt and Uncle. For all we know he is being held against his will, there are too many unknowns."

Leaving the room Severus wondered what kind of trouble Boy-Wonder was in now, he hadn't even entered the school yet and he was already receiving special attention!

By the time that Severus found himself in front of the impressive mansion it was almost dusk, he hoped that someone was home to answer the door as he saw no cars in the driveway. The mansion itself was well kept, the garden grass and even the stones leading up to the man door were all perfect, nothing indicating that this home was ever unattended. Grabbing the onyx door knocker which was shaped like a crow on a small branch he waited as the sound of him knocking against the wooden door carried through the house. For a moment he wondered if anyone would be there to answer the door. He only had to wait but a few moments before the door was opened, the man standing in front of him was not what he was expecting.

The man was a bit young to be what he assumed was the butler. He wore a black suit; the coat splitting at the end and there was a silver chain leading into his pocket. The man had jet black hair, blacker than even his own and was cut oddly with long bangs and just past his ears. What stood out on the man were his eyes, which were a deep red, not unlike the Dark Lords were before he was defeated by Potter.

"Good evening, may I inquire as to your business here?"

The voice is what brought him out of his observations, the man was polite enough but there was a sharp edge to his voice. While he looked young to be serving as a butler this was not a man to be pushed around. Carefully reaching into his pocket he pulled out the Hogwarts acceptance letter that he had brought with him. Passing it to the man, Severus spoke.

"My name is Severus Snape, a professor of the school whose acceptance letter I have given you. It is to be given to Mister Harry Potter, and I have been selected to answer any questions he or his guardian may have about the establishment."

"Ah, it seems that you are in luck today, Mister Snape. My young master has no further business to attend to today so if you would please follow me, I will take you to him. He should be in his study"

Nodding in acceptance, Severus followed the butler deeper into the mansion, he did notice that the butler walked at a pace that allowed him to take in the marvellous of the mansion but not too slow as to dally. It was old, the design having been used last he knew in the sixteen hundreds. Like the lawn outside it was well maintained, not a speck of dust or dirt to be found. There was a large painting of a man and woman who he assumed was the former owners of the mansion, neither one someone he recognized. Soon enough the butler stopped in front of a door which like all the others was made of solid wood and had designs carved into the frame, knocking once he waited until there was a softly spoken 'enter' before he opened the door.

Inside was indeed a study and there were several bookshelves. Severus didn't get the chance to examine what kinds of books were kept on the shelves before the butler spoke.

"Young Master, there is a man here claiming to be a professor from a school which has sent its acceptance letter. He also claims to have come in the event you have any questions regarding the institute."

Turning his head from the shelves, Severus got his first look of the boy. He wasn't anything that he thought the boy would be. Instead of hair like his fathers' it was softer; more manageable like his mothers', but was a shade of blue instead of the red of his mother or black of his father. His face; while soft with his young age was clear that his angles would sharpen with time, enough that even now he could probably get away with being an aristocrat. It wasn't until he saw those eyes; the same shade as his mothers, but cold as ice that he remembered that this boy was a descendant of the Black family. Strangely though he could only see one eye, the other being hidden by a black eye patch.

"I do not recall applying for any school, Sebastian. Where is this acceptance letter that he claims is mine?"

Passing the letter over, the butler now known as Sebastian stepped back once the letter was delivered. The boy used an elegant letter opener to cut open the wax which held the Hogwarts seal. Taking out the parchment his eyes quickly scanned the words that each magical child read at the age of eleven. Severus still remembered his own acceptance letter, although when he was younger he sometimes wished that he didn't with the amount of pain his father had put him through. If he was old enough to go to school to learn how to be a freak of nature then he was old enough to have his old man beat the magic out of him. That was his logic, and at the time he was helpless to do anything but pray for salvation.

Once the boy was done reading his cold green eye looked at Severus, never revealing anything. The boy brought a hand to his chin in thought as he passed his butler the letter to read as well, the man's eyes scanning the page and taking inventory of all that was needed for his master to attend the school.

"I see that one of these items must be obtained yourself, Young Master if it is to work correctly. A wand chooses the wizard as I recall, however if you wish it I could come up with the ingredients needed to create one that I believe would suit you."

"No Sebastian, I believe that is something that I will obtain myself. As you said it would not be a proper fit if you were to obtain the ingredients without me being there for the selection process. Tell me, are you aware of where to find the other items listed?"

The one named Sebastian had no problem naming off stores that would sell top of the line equipment. Severus for his part stood there in silence, trying to understand that not only was Albus wrong about this as being a muggle residence, and also about the boy not knowing his heritage.

"If I may, the Headmaster would like to see yourselves accompanied by one of the staff for your shopping. He also would like me to formally return the key to the vault that your parents left you. As magical guardian it was entrusted to him to give to you once you were given your acceptance letter."

Passing the golden key over once again to the butler he saw a look of anger appear on the boy's face. This was what he was expecting, a boy full of anger and a bully just like his father however as soon as it appeared it vanished.

"Thank you Professor, however an escort will not be needed for me to obtain the listed items. I do have a few questions that I need answered before I respond to the letter as indicated, please have a seat. Sebastian prepare us some tea."

"Yes, My Lord."

The butler passed him while Severus made his way to the chair which was directly facing the young man. Sitting down he waited for the small boy to ask his questions.

"Firstly I would like to address the matter of my magical guardian. You see, I have been emancipated for over a year now. I understand that the magical world has its own laws and guidelines so I wish to know how to void this… magical guardian legislation."

Severus was to say the least, shocked.

"I apologize Mister Potter; the magical world has, of course, heard and does approve of emancipation however there hasn't ever been emancipation for one as young as you before. I believe that it is mainly used for those who are less than two years under the age of seventeen which is the age of majority in the magical world. In those cases the minor would appeal to the Ministry and would show evidence of their current magical guardian being unfit for the job, they would also have to show that they were self-sufficient and able to take care of themselves both mentally and financially."

The butler appeared then, with a silver tray holding two china cups along with a matching tea pot. The butler spoke while he poured the tea.

"I will have the paperwork started and filed in the morning, Young Master. Worry not; you will have your legal freedom before you enter this school."

Severus couldn't help but sneer.

"As I was saying to your Master, it is not possible given his age."

"I'm afraid that you said no such thing. I believe that you explained that it had not occurred before, not that it was impossible. In order to be approved my Young Master must show that he has not been well looked after by his magical guardian. As this is the first time that he has sent someone to check up on him I believe that to be basic neglect. Also, was it not he who placed my Young Master, against the wishes of his deputy, on the doorstep of a muggle family in the middle of the night with nothing but a small blanket to keep him warm? There was also no guarantee that the family would even take him in, and as his Lordship is here now it proves that they were unwilling to care for him. This should have been resolved by his magical guardian to find someone else who would be willing to care for the child however this did not come to pass and instead my Young Master was subject to a muggle orphanage."

Severus did not like where this conversation was going, but he remained quiet and listened.

"You also stated that my Young Master must be able to prove that he is of sound mind to care for himself. He has spent the past year running a multibillion dollar company which proves that he of sound mind, and also proving that he will be well cared for financially should his trust fund from his parents not be sufficient. We will also be converting some of his profit into magical currency so that he will be well provided for in both worlds."

"Start the paperwork tonight Sebastian I have a feeling that we will need it filed as soon as possible."

The butler then gave a half bow towards the boy.

"As My Lord wishes."

"Now that that is settled Professor, I have a few more questions if you will."

Nodding, Severus wondered what other surprises the young child would throw at him. One thing was certain, as long as the butler was around nobody would be able to get near the young Lord; financially, mentally or physically.

"I realise that it is uncommon for one of my age to hold as many titles as I do, but none were addressed on my letter while my complete address was there including which room I use. Tell me, does the wizarding world not recognize non-magical nobility?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"While he is my employee Sebastian is never to lie, therefore when he refers to me as his Lordship he is not trying to gain my favour. I am the Earl and Lord of the Phantomhive name as so listed and gained by order of Queen Elizabeth the Second. My name was changed in the past year to reflect this. This letter is addressed to a Mister H. Potter… I have not been him for some time."

"The letters are addressed at the first sign of magic displayed; yours would have been addressed by name long before the actual address was added. It is added magically of course later on as people move from time to time and is categorized in two different piles, one for those in a magical household and one in a muggle or non-magical one."

Taking a sip of his tea he thought about how to word his explanation of the other's titles.

"Nobility is nobility to the wizarding world, but you would be hard pressed to have someone respect a name that is not magical in nature. Those of a noble line in the magical world are normally reserved for those who are from a long line of magical people. They do from time to time associate with those who are not for business, but they are normally dismissed after deals are made. Those of the magical nobility are known as purebloods as they consider their blood pure of any muggle taint. Then there are half-bloods who have a parent of a magical family and one of a muggle family, and then there are the muggle-borns or mudbloods as they are referred to by the pureblood elitists, who are of non-magical descent. There are also squibs that are born to magical parents but have no magic themselves."

"From what I understand my mother was the first of her line to obtain magic and my father is from a long line of magic-users, would that make me a first generation pureblood or somewhere in between half-blood and pureblood?"

"Due to your father choosing someone of a lesser line, you would be considered a half-blood at best. With your title of Earl you may be able to convince some that you are, as you put it, a first generation pureblood… if you can get the term to stick that is."

Nodding his head once again, Potter looked at his butler before turning his cold green eye once again to the professor.

"Thank you for explaining that Professor it clears up a great number of things. Finally, I must ask how to go about arranging a meeting with this Headmaster? There are some things that will have to be cleared up if I am to attend this school."

"With the start of the school term Albus is very busy, but I am sure that he would arrange for something after you get settled into the school."

Chuckling slightly the boy looked at him dead in the eye and Severus felt the same kind of fear in his gut as the first time he looked the Dark Lord in the eye.

"I don't believe that you understand Professor, some things need to be made clear to the Headmaster _if_ I am to attend this school. If you wish, you can bring him a list of my... demands, for lack of a better word; otherwise I will have to decline this education."

Sebastian then passed him an envelope, the back sealed with the Phantomhive crest instead of the Potter one.

"I have no need for the magical world, in fact I am overworked as it is in the muggle one, but I do have a slight interest in the school that my parents went to. I repeat a _slight_ interest. Seeing as _I_ do not need _you_ , my list of demands is quite reasonable I would think."

"And what would those demands be?"

"I will not have my work interrupted, meaning that I will be forced to leave the school for meetings and such from time to time in order to keep my business running. I can have someone take my seat on the boards that I am a member of however they still need to be reviewed and some things I _must_ be a part of and vote for myself. Secondly I noticed that the letter mentioned a pet however I was under the impression that one can have a familiar. Should that be the case then I would like to mention that mine is not a toad, cat or owl and is instead a snake."

Severus paled at this information, his mind once again going to his former master.

"If he cannot come with me I will understand. However, he tends to find me from time to time, so I only wish to inform the Headmaster not to be alarmed should he do so. Third I will not room with uneducated children, I am used to having my own space and will continue to do so… a roommate or two is fine but any more and I will find myself crowded and caged in, and it is ill advised to make me feel caged."

Once again the boy locked eyes with the man, his one visible eye seeming to cut right through to his soul.

"My fourth and fifth demands are ones that will not be pushed aside, and you may tell your employer that I will not budge on either one. Sebastian has served me for many years and will continue to do so, he will come with me to this school and he will serve me, and only me as _my_ butler. He is my employee and I will not have him slacking off nor will I be wasting money while I am at this school. I understand that school work must be done on my own, and I respect that however he is my butler, guard and tutor and he _will_ continue to be so until I draw my last breath."

The venom in his words was staggering; it was at that point that Severus decided to show the Headmaster this memory instead of merely speaking of it. If the Headmaster wanted his boy wonder it seemed as though some rules would have to be broken or swayed.

"And the fifth demand?" Severus asked cautiously.

"I understand that you all are awaiting the return of 'Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived', however, please be informed that name hasn't been used in a long time. While I am the last Potter by blood, in the muggle world I changed my name and title when I was given this estate by Her Majesty."

"I am now Earl Ciel Hadrian James Potter-Phantomhive. I prefer to go by Earl or Lord Ciel Phantomhive."

While the professor took a moment to absorb the information he was being given, Sebastian looked to his Lord and Master, smirking as they traded looks, his eyes flashing red. This was the start of their plan and it couldn't be going any better, after all Harry Potter had died many years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji… if I did then I would have a boat-load of money!**

 **Warnings** **: None for this chapter**

 **Authors Notes:** **Hello! Well it's not as long as the first chapter but here is chapter two! I am so overwhelmed by everyone who took the time to review this story and I thank all of you it means so much to me!**

 _ **~ This chapter has been edited by Sailor Dying-Will, who I give many thanks! ~**_

 _ **~ This chapter was also edited by Paxloria ~**_

 _ **Edited 06/21/2016**_

 **Chapter Two**

Severus Snape at times hated his life. It was no secret that he hated the children he taught and spent more time than necessary to make their time at school hell. He made sure that the only ones that he showed favoritism to was his own Slytherins. He hated that he used to bow before a mad man who was hell bent on killing a mere child; he hated that the woman that he loved chose his childhood bully instead of him, he hated that their offspring was the same child that his former master was hell bent on killing. He hated that he had to reveal himself and beg for a chance at redemption, asking for sanctuary for himself and for the safety of the woman that he'd loved with everything he was. Most of all, Severus hated the knowing gleam that the Headmaster always seemed to have in his twinkling eyes, even when there was no possible way that he could have known the information he was being told.

"I see, and there was nothing else after he listed his demands?"

Shaking his head, Severus wondered what was going through the old man's' mind. It was no secret that Albus was vastly experienced in many things, but Severus was sure that he had never had a student introduction quite like this.

"Thank you Severus for relaying this to me, I am afraid that I need you to do one last thing for me before the coming year."

Groaning internally Severus said nothing, they both knew that so long as he didn't want to go to Azkaban for his part in being a follower of the Dark Lord that he would do whatever the man asked.

"I need you to please place a copy of your memory of the meeting into the pensieve so that I can see this for myself. It is not that I don't trust you Severus however the demands that he gave you were a bit... peculiar."

Knowing that Albus was probably going to request something to that effect, Severus stood up from his chair and went to the pensieve. Taking out his wand, he brought it to his temple and while thinking of his strange meeting with the young Earl, he brought forth the memory. Starting the memory from the moment he walked up to the door and ending it at the moment that it closed behind him. Once he was done, Severus felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders as he normally did when putting memories in the pensieve, and although the memory was not gone from his mind what was left was more of a shadow. Stepping back Severus waited until Albus was done viewing the memory; he had no need to enter the magical liquid with him as he had seen it before.

Once Albus brought his head out of the pensieve Severus waited for more orders, he was not disappointed.

"Severus my dear boy, I do believe that I have a task for you. If it isn't too much trouble I know that there are some empty rooms in the dungeons close to the Slytherin common room that could be used for the pair. If I am judging him right, Mister Potter will not enter these halls unless he feels like he is being treated as the nobility of his muggle title. I believe that the large room left from the previous Head of House would be more than sufficient to house both Mister Potter and his butler. If you would please see to it that the house-elves arrange it to have everything that they would need I would most appreciate it."

"And when they come to the school, what then Headmaster? How will you explain the boy having his servant follow him around like a lost puppy and the fact that he is given special treatment before he even enters his first year? If you give into these demands then the parents of every aristocrat will want the same for their children and I for one wouldn't blame them."

Severus heard the old man sigh in disappointment and for a split second he wondered if he was being a bit too judgemental on his employer. While he sometimes felt close to hate for the man he overall did think that he was only doing what was right by the world. Albus took his seat behind his desk and popped one of his lemon drops into his mouth taking his time while he enjoyed his candy.

"I understand Severus, but what else would you have me do? We cannot force the boy to come to the school, he has all the evidence that he needs to void my claim as magical guardian and his emancipation is only a signature away. I have no doubt that he will have everything the way he wants it before he enters the school and even if he doesn't wish to attend his butler doesn't seem the type to leave loose ends."

Picking up another lemon drop instead of eating it this time Albus tossed it in the air towards his phoenix. Fawkes caught the muggle treat in his beak and seemed to happily pick at it while keeping an eye on the two humans in the room.

"Perhaps there is another way Headmaster. You could always grant some of his requests; we both know that there are typically only a few new boys for each house make it sound like you are granting his request. His familiar is easy enough, so long as I can create anti-venom to any poison it shouldn't be a problem. The only one that we have to worry about is his butler, do not be a fool Ablus and give into the whims of a child."

Severus hoped that his speech worked, that his idea would be accepted as he very much doubt that Albus understood what can of worms he could open with this. If the boy was given his own rooms then every other boy with any kind of sway would try to get the same treatment. Draco Malfoy would be top of the list and wit his father on the board of governors it would be no hassle at all, which would then open the floodgates.

"You may have a point Severus; I don't suppose that those of the old families would appreciate their children not being given the same treatment. I will meet with Mister Potter and see what we can arrange about this, see if he intends to stand by his threats of leaving his education to chance."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, this would be nothing more than a headache and he was sure that it would be one that would last until the boy left Hogwarts for good. Realizing that it would take seven years for the boy to finish his magical education, Severus had to bite back a groan. Seeing that there was nothing else for tonight, he silently left for his rooms. He needed a stiff drink.

Albus remained in his office for a while, looking at a piece of blank parchment and wondering what he should say to the young lord. While he had remained calm in front of Severus something about the boy and his butler made him panic inside. Maybe it was the way that the boy held himself, even behind his desk Albus could see that the boy wasn't very tall physically but while he spoke it was like he grew another three feet. Perhaps it was the cold nature of the boy. He was only just about to turn eleven, there should never be any need for someone that young to seem that cold; even those from pureblood families were warmer and didn't learn to shut off their emotions until they were older. The thing that he couldn't get out of his head however, that stuck out in his mind enough to cause shivers to run down his spine wasn't the cold detached boy, but the butler. Something was wrong with that man, something dangerous and if he wanted to save the boy he would need to keep him close.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji**

 **Warnings** **: Nothing to mention this chapter, only slight bashing of Fudge but nothing serious.**

 **Authors notes:** **Thank you all so much for your continued support.**

 _ **~This has been edited by the lovely Sailor Dying-Will**_

 _ **~This has also been edited by Paxloria**_

 _ **Edited 06/25/2016**_

 **Chapter Three**

While Severus was explaining everything to the Headmaster, Harry was speaking to his butler. The two of them had been expecting someone to come from Hogwarts to explain his heritage, and while it would ruin his own personal vendetta perhaps things would fall into play while away. What he told Professor Snape weren't lies; in fact he made sure to tell as few lies as possible, it was easier to remember the truth. Should his demands not be met he would be forced to decline the invitation. The Ministry would be upset if he didn't have his magical debut so to speak, as would the Headmaster, but there was nothing for it.

"My Lord, perhaps it would be best if I start on the paperwork for the magical community. I would hate for word to get to the current minister before we ask for permission for your emancipation."

"Of course Sebastian, file the paperwork as soon as possible. I want to schedule a meeting with whoever is in charge of my finances left by my parents as well. I am sure that they left some kind of will if they were killed during a time of war; I'm wondering where I was supposed to be placed upon their death. Have their will brought up. Do what you must to have my emancipation approved; I would like to have a meeting with the magical bank as soon as possible to get everything straightened out."

Sebastian bowed slightly to his master at the order before he left the study and started on getting everything ready as his master commanded. Harry, or as he preferred Ciel, watched his butler leave the room before going back to his previous task. While the magical community may give him some trouble based on his blood, he would not have his muggle title lose any of its power. He would have to work twice as hard as normal; his lessons with Sebastian would take several hours a day alone; however he would also have his magical classes to perform and their workload. Wishing for something sweet, Ciel wished that he had ordered some kind of treat from his butler before he left.

As if summoned by his thoughts there was a knock on the door before Sebastian came inside, rolling a silver tray. Slightly surprised that the butler hadn't started on his own mission, Ciel merely raised an eyebrow at the demon.

"Forgive me my tardiness Young Master however; I believe that with today's added stress that you could use something sweet."

Revealing what was on the tray Ciel couldn't hold back a smile at his favourite treat of chocolate cake. When it was made by Sebastian it was always delightful. The demon always made sure that it was to his taste and somehow even managed to out-bake professionals. Sitting back slightly in his chair, Ciel waited while Sebastian served him a slice of cake, standing by and watching while Ciel ate so he could take away the dishes once finished. After he consumed his cake, without a word Sebastian gathered the dishes before leaving the room.

' _He still manages to anticipate my wants and needs even before I do.'_

While it was faint, Ciel could remember a time when Sebastian couldn't even prepare tea properly, having the taste buds of a demon made it hard for him to understand what flavours his master would enjoy. It had been hard work making sure that Sebastian could fulfill his role as butler to the Phantomhive family, but it was well worth it. After their training Ciel often found that he no longer had to give mundane orders anymore; Sebastian anticipated his needs before Ciel himself knew what they were. Often he would be working on the mountain of paperwork while Sebastian was maintaining the house, and fixing whatever trouble the other help had caused, when he would be interrupted by food he didn't know he wanted.

Ciel would also find his bath full for him and to the perfect temperature before Ciel realized that he needed to relax. There would be sweets made before he knew that he needed to calm down; his clothes resized before he knew he had grown out of them, his personal barber called before he realized how long his hair was getting, the list went on. By the end of his life as Ciel Phantomhive the only things that he had to order his butler were when dealing with his duties as the Queen's Guard Dog.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts of the past, Ciel continued on his work of reading through the files for his company. The toy company that he previously owned was long gone having been bought out several decades ago, the profits made from it however were not. Instead of building an empire in one company his money was distributed between several, all of which were very profitable. As a side business he still managed the underground although his own personal involvement hadn't continued, the Phantomhive name had. Drug dealers and the like still paid him to allow them to operate, still fearing his name.

Sebastian had kept his family name going, had kept his family business going, even though he had been gone and his contract completed. He was after all, one hell of a butler.

 ***~*~*~*~*~ line break *~*~*~*~*~**

Minister Fudge wasn't much to look at; he wasn't even much to speak to, nor was he much of a minister and Sebastian wondered not for the first time since meeting him how he had gotten the job. Currently he was going explaining; for the fourth time, the evidence supporting his young master's request for emancipation. While Sebastian could understand that the request was not made every day at his young master's age, he was loathing getting a headache.

"I understand your concerns, Minister however there are extenuating circumstances in this particular case. Nowhere does it state minimum age for a child to be emancipated, nor does it state that the child in question needs to represent themselves. I have filled out all the needed paperwork, have provided evidence of both my Master's ability of providing for himself, as well as the neglect committed by his current magical guardian. There is, Minister, no need for this _debate_ to continue."

"The problem isn't the lack of evidence the problem is that Harry Potter is a celebrity in our world. I can't be seen showing favoritism to him because of him defeating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, it would ruin me."

Now that Sebastian had managed to get the truth from the man, he could almost sigh in relief.

"This should not be a problem, Minister. My master is more than willing to cooperate and explain to the press that he was granted this under law and not as a personal favour. I will draw up a statement to be released to the press upon his entrance into Hogwarts. It will explain, in shorter form of course, the evidence that I have provided you with so that you are cleared of any favoritism. Now do we have an accord?"

From there it only took a moment for the minister to sign over the paperwork to have his young master become an adult in the eyes of the magical world. The meeting with the minister had taken more time than Sebastian had originally planned, however he was still within the time schedule that he would allow before he was to return to the manor.

"Now you mentioned that you had something else that you needed from me?"

Placing the signed paperwork away so that he could not be retracted, Sebastian then pulled another set of forms out from his briefcase. Setting this stack on the desk in front of the portly man he patiently waited for the man to read through. As Minister Fudge was reading Sebastian could see the man's face getting redder and redder. This was going to be a long night.

 ***~*~*~*~*~ line break *~*~*~*~**

At half past eleven, Ciel made his way to his bedchambers. It was unlike Sebastian to miss one of their set times, and the butler hadn't been seen since he left to have the paperwork for his emancipation signed and filed. Changing out of his day clothes to put on a pair of pajamas, Ciel for the first time in a long time tucked himself into bed. The sheets somehow felt colder without his butler to place them around him, and Ciel had a hard time falling asleep that night.

Hearing the bell chime one in the morning and only managing a few moments of sleep, Ciel decided that his time would be better spent doing something productive. Sitting up in bed he was about to go to his study when he noticed a figure standing by the window. For a moment he started to panic, even going for the gun under his pillow, nobody should be able to enter his mansion. Familiar red eyes looked at him from the dark which calmed his racing heart enough for him to glare at the form.

"I was expecting you hours ago."

The figure moved closer to the young boy, his movements not making a single sound as he walked from the other side of the room to his bedside. Standing at the side of the bed, the figure reached out a gloved hand to remove the eye patch that Ciel hadn't taken off before bed. Even with just the one hand the figure was able to remove it and reveal the child's second eye.

"My apologies My Lord, there were some complications in obtaining the needed signature for our request. It seems as though we have gained a new ally."

Ciel let the eye patch fall down and looked at the figure with both eyes open, one of which had a purple mark inside of it instead of matching the other.

"And who would this ally be, Sebastian?"

Ciel could feel the smirk on the older man's face, even though it was too dark to make out his features even so close.

"The current Minister of Magic would like to formally welcome you into the magical community. He has signed over your emancipation as well as your official change of name and title. You are now Earl Potter-Phantomhive in both the magical and muggle communities. I have also explained that you prefer to be called Ciel instead of Harry. To make it official the Minister and I drafted a press statement so that you both are seen in the proper light."

Nodding his head, Ciel would never admit it to the demon but he was impressed. He had not only managed to make sure that Dumbledore would have no say in his life, but he had also managed to do so without being ordered. His orders were only to start the paperwork but once again Sebastian proved to be one hell of a butler and completed everything for him.

"Well done Sebastian."

Instead of acknowledging the praise, which Ciel was careful only to give when truly impressed Sebastian instead picked up the fallen eye patch and placed it on the table. Lying back down, Ciel wondered what tomorrow would bring; he was anticipating something from the headmaster. Not wishing to dwell on a future that he couldn't predict he closed his eyes and smiled slightly as he felt Sebastian move the sheets around him to cover his body. Unlike most nights he didn't hear the demon leave the room which caused a pleased sigh to fall from his lips as he fell asleep.

' _Yes, he knows exactly what I need before I do myself.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji**

 **Warnings** **: Nothing for this chapter.**

 **Author's note:** **Hello everyone, I just wanted to say thank you all very much, your reviews on this story has inspired me with my other works as well. I have taken it upon myself to completely edit and re-post two of my other stories and it's all thanks to you! As a thank you I have decided that while I am updating my other faces that this one will be updated the most. I will be going on a rotation for updates however this one will always be next in line, so while my next chapter may be for The Path of Time the one after will be this one, and so on and so forth.**

 _ **~ This has been edited by the lovely Sailor Dying-Will and Paxloria!~**_

 _ **Re-edited on 06/26/2016**_

 **Chapter Four**

It took longer than Ciel had originally believed for Albus to contact him and make arrangements for a meeting. So long, in fact, that he had managed to get his paperwork filed for both the time he needed to be away from his mansion and his accounts at Gringotts Wizarding Bank. As the Potter heir, Ciel found that he'd gained yet another title to his name upon his emancipation along with several businesses and family royalties. While the Potters were not along the same league as the Blacks nor the Malfoys, the Potter estate did hold a great deal of wealth to add to his own. Should his godfather either be tried and found guilty of his crime, or die, he was told that the Black estate would belong to him as well.

Placing his cup from his afternoon tea down, Ciel accepted the letter that Sebastian placed at his side. It was made of the same stationary as his acceptance letter, making it stand to reason that he would have to purchase some of the same. While he had finished his business with Gringotts he had not concluded his shopping for school, instead he chose to wait to see if the Headmaster said anything of his demands. Breaking the seal on the back of the envelope, Ciel quickly read through the letter.

' _Dear Earl Potter-Phantomhive,_

 _It has come to my attention by my Potions Professor after delivering your acceptance letter that you have some requirements that need to be met before your acceptance into the school. After reviewing your list of demands as well as the rules and regulations of the school I am pleased to inform you that most of your requirements may be met. I am able to accept your need for privacy and can safely say that for whatever house you are sorted into that the dorm will have only a small number of fellow students. I also am able to allow (with advanced notice of when needed) for you to conduct business outside of the school so long as your work is kept within your capabilities._

 _Your familiar will of course be allowed in the school so long as any venom (should there be any) is collected and donated to both Severus Snape and Madam Pomfrey (The resident healer) so that an antivenin may be made in case of an accident. I also request that should the snake be venomous that it be kept in a tank unless you are with it so that any bites can be limited and treated immediately._

 _Your request to be called by new your name is of course granted. I am in close ties with the Ministry and have been informed that you have legally changed your name to Earl Ciel Hadrian Potter-Phantomhive, this makes your request easy to grant. It will of course be up to yourself as to how you wish to be addressed by your fellow students and I shall leave that up to you._

 _As to your request for your butler to remain at your side... this will not as easy to comply with as the others. I cannot provide special treatment, you understand. I have been looking into this request and have one of my own; I wish to meet with you in person to discuss what we can do about your employee following you to school. At this point I can promise you nothing, I hope that together we may come to some compromise on this request._

 _If you are able, please meet me at The Leaky Cauldron at three o'clock on August the first, we shall be meeting in room seven. There is no need to reply to this letter as I will be seeing you soon, should you not arrive I will take that as your refusal to enter into Hogwarts and will take your name off the registry. Should you be unable to make it please send your preferred meeting time to Tom the owner of The Leaky Cauldron and he will get word to me._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _Order of Merlin First class_

 _Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards_

 _Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_

 _Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'_

Finishing the letter, Ciel passed it over to Sebastian who took the letter from his master and read it over. While Sebastian read Ciel thought of what he wanted to do, of what he could do. He had no previous engagement for the date that he knew of, so he would attend the meeting but he had to have something to make sure his demand was met. There was no way that he would be going to any school without Sebastian by his side, he had proven that before.* Glancing at his butler, who had remained silent to allow him time to think, he waited for the demon to speak.

"It seems My Lord that we shall have to do our own research into the history of this school. While in modern day most children are responsible for their own duties of getting their clothes and daily duties we know that was not always the case. Perhaps there is something in the school's history of them having personal servants and the like, I shall look into this and see if there is anything that we can use. In the meantime the Headmaster has provided us with permission for everything else; perhaps we should gather your school supplies."

Nodding, Ciel left Sebastian to his own research. If all the other requirements had been met then it stood to reason that he would be able to convince the Headmaster that allowing Sebastian into the school was the right thing to do. Seeing that he would be busy for the next month or so, Ciel went back to his paperwork. It was only a matter of proofreading his work and looking over his investments that he had been given by Gringotts. After completing the needed paperwork he would then get his school supplies, even if only so that he could study in his own time should he not go to Hogwarts.

Reaching for another file, Ciel wondered how long it would take Sebastian to finish researching into Hogwarts. The demon had a point, what was normal for today's age was not always so… he was a testament to that. If the demon was right then perhaps the actual rules about having servants did not change but instead faded out. Signing his name at the bottom of the page he was looking at, Ciel decided to leave the worrying and research to his more than capable butler. The worst case scenario was that he would be studying magic on his own, not something that he couldn't schedule.

 ***- There was one issue in the manga where Ciel and Sebastian have to pretend to be attending an elite school. Sebastian went as one of the professors and Ciel went as a student.**

 ***~*~*~*~line break *~*~*~**

August first came much faster than Ciel had been anticipating. By the time it had rolled around he had managed to finish all work needed for him to leave for the year. It would be another month before he was due to arrive at Hogwarts, should his demand be met. During the month he planned on going over his school text books and making sure that he would be top of his class. Once he had those books memorized he would be able to find out what the school texts were for the next year and study those. There was no reason for him to continue in the same school for seven whole years, and with Sebastian as his tutor there was no way that he would be there for that long.

Ciel was certain that his butler would look into the requirements for graduation, but that was too far in the future to worry about presently. Having been woken by his ever present butler, Ciel watched as the older man gathered the clothes he would be wearing for the day and only moving enough so that he would not be a hindrance while Sebastian dressed him. While he had learned how to dress himself properly, as was to be expected in these times, Ciel felt no need to do.

Once finished with dressing and eating a delightful breakfast that Sebastian had prepared for him, Ciel walked with his butler to the main entrance. They would be leaving to gather his things before his appointment with the Headmaster. While Ciel kept most things as they were around the mansion, only with transportation only did he adapt with the times. Not trusting Sebastian to drive him around with the speed the demon normally moved he had hired a driver to take him and Sebastian wherever they needed to go. Climbing into the limo, Ciel wondered after having looked around at the people while he went to Gringotts if his clothing would stand out.

Normally he made sure to dress in a tailored suit that fit his needs. Unlike most children his age he found the modern clothing restricting and uncomfortable for the most part. He didn't own a single pair of jeans which he saw was popular. Instead, his wardrobe was filled with suits and silk shirts. Wizards, he saw, were greatly behind the times with fashion, but it was nothing that he couldn't adapt to once he began his shopping. Wearing a pair of black trousers along with an emerald green shirt that he knew brought out his visible eye nicely; Ciel looked like a small angel.

Sebastian had stopped wearing the tailcoat that he had been so fond of before, instead he was dressed in a pair of dress pants, black, along with a long button up black coat. With the summer heat he looked slightly out of place, wearing the coat allowed for him to wear a pair of black leather gloves to cover his hands. Sebastian carried with him a black briefcase which contained his research that he would present to the Headmaster.

Ciel watched the scenery pass by silently with his companion as they drove into London. Sebastian had made sure on their first trip into the magical world that the driver knew where they were going even if he couldn't see the entrance. Relaxing against the tinted window, Ciel wondered how the Headmaster would take them; he had yet to meet the elder man. Shopping for his school supplies was high on the list of things that he was looking forward to. It was early enough in the summer he assumed that the streets shouldn't be too crowded with people. He hated crowds, it was always so easy to lose someone in a crowd and in both lives Ciel had always been small for his age.

Before when he had wanted to stand out and have people take notice it was obvious that he was nobility. Now he would have nothing to show that he had money, he didn't have the proper clothes nor did he know how those of noble blood acted in this world. Soon they arrived in front of the dirty old pub that would lead them to their destination. Exiting the limo, Ciel left Sebastian to leave final orders with the driver on when to pick them up. Ciel didn't bother waiting for the other man, instead he walked into the pub he had only seen once before, keeping his head down he was soon followed by Sebastian. The two of them didn't stop for anyone as they made their way to the entrance to Diagon Alley.

Most witches and wizards had to tap certain bricks with their wand in order to gain access to the wizarding alley. Seeing as Sebastian was not a wizard and Ciel did not yet have his wand they had to improvise. Ciel placed his hand against the brick wall where the middle of the entrance way was located and _pushed_ with his magic. The small amount of magic he let go triggered the entrance to reveal itself. Stepping back as the doorway was revealed; he controlled his reaction better than he had the first time. The first time he had seen the magical world he had stood there for at least a full minute with his eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape. Sebastian had merely smirked.

"We have six hours My Lord to conclude our shopping and to get something for you to eat before our appointment. I suggest that we start with the textbooks and make our way from there."

Nodding, Ciel stepped forward and walked through the entrance and into the alley. It was going to be an interesting day for sure.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji**

 **Warnings: Nothing really for this chapter.**

 **Author's notes: Well here is chapter five, I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Chapter Five**

Ciel wasted no time while he was in the Alley to get his school supplies. At each shop he would get Sebastian to gather whatever was on the list, while he would look around to see if there was anything else he would need. In hindsight he should have gone to the bookstore last. It was a good thing that Sebastian was a demon, he was sure any normal human would have fallen over at the weight of the packages. Ciel had made sure to get a bit of everything in every store, for stationary he had gotten twice the required amount. He would have to relearn how to write with the fine quills they used.

Most things he was sure would come back to him, the past eight or so years however, he had been using more modern means of writing. It was far easier for him to write with a pen then it was with a quill, especially with how much paperwork he had to do each day. The cauldron shop clerk was a bit surprised, but had no problem in selling him three kits for his first year. Everything else on the list was easy to obtain.

Taking a break at noon, Sebastian chose a small diner for them to have lunch. Lunch was soon followed by more shopping, this time they only had two things to obtain. Going to the only robe shop that they could see in the Alley, Ciel hoped that this would be nothing like when he was forced to go shopping with Lizzy. Having to clear his throat to get the attention of the woman working, Ciel looked around the shop briefly.

"Hogwarts Dear?"

Nodding his head, Ciel wondered if he could order his robes, or have them done by a personal tailor. While there were a great deal of fabrics displayed, of the prefabricated clothes nothing really suited his tastes. While Ciel was ushered onto one of the stools, Sebastian made himself busy by choosing his master's wizarding wardrobe, leaving the young boy on his own.

"Is this your first year of Hogwarts as well?"

Looking at a young blond boy that he hadn't noticed before, Ciel wondered how he should react. Giving the boy a look-over, he saw that the young blond had perfect posture, high cheek bones, and that his shoes seemed to be polished and cared for. This boy had money, and with money came power.

"Yes, I received my letter and decided to get my shopping done as soon as possible. I haven't yet been able to obtain enough information on the school to know if I am going to accept my placement there, I shall know by the end of this afternoon."

The boy seemed shocked, which caused Ciel to raise an eyebrow. The woman who was pinning his new clothes to get the proper fit paused momentarily before she continued to work.

"You mean, you might refuse to go? I don't think I've ever heard of someone _not_ wanting to go to Hogwarts."

"I don't see why not, I'm sure that there are other magical schools that one could apply for. Should I choose not to go to Hogwarts, I plan on having someone tutor me at the mansion. Surely it is possible to pass whatever testing method they have at Hogwarts outside of the school, so long as I know the materials then this shouldn't be a problem."

The woman who had been bending to hem the bottom of his cloak stood up and told him that she was done. Ciel didn't move, instead he spoke.

"Sebastian."

Within a moment the butler was beside his lord and looked at the clothing. The woman stepped back while Sebastian ran a hand along the seam of the cloak, he also bent to look at the bottom. Sighing he stood before bowing to Ciel.

"I apologize my lord, however the seam and hem is off ever so slightly. Please leave this to me, now that I know the basic design I will make your clothes until a suitable seamstress can be found."

While Ciel took off the clothes that he had been trying on for the woman he didn't as much as blink when Sebastian started to aid him. The woman who had been working on the cloak had her mouth open as if to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth. Once dressed in his own clothing, Ciel sighed while he glanced back at the pre-made clothing.

"Perhaps we should buy a few of the other designs as well to base your work off of. Miss, is this the newest fashion in this world?"

Instead of the woman from before answering, it was a blond man who had entered the building while Sebastian had been putting Ciel clothes back on him.

"This is what most wear around here, you can obtain other designs outside of Diagon Alley."

As he didn't like the way that the clothes seemed to fit the mannequins, Ciel retracted his previous statement.

"I don't care for any of these clothes. We shall have to find something more suited to my taste it seems. Thank you Mister…?"

"Father!"

The cry came from where Ciel had been previously. It seemed as though the other boy was let free from the woman who was working on his robes. Turning back to glance at the younger boy, Ciel wondered how he didn't make the connection before.

"Draco, it is impolite to interrupt when someone else is speaking. I apologise, I am Lord Malfoy and this is my son and heir Draco."

The elder put his hand out towards the young man, Ciel looked at it for a moment before he accepted the offered hand.

"A pleasure, I am Earl Ciel Potter-Phantomhive. I prefer to go by Phantomhive. Would you be willing to tell me more about where I can look at some other designs? I will be hiring a seamstress in the near future to have a wizarding wardrobe made."

Lord Malfoy seemed shocked as he shook his hand, it was rare to see an Earl at such a young age. Nodding his head, the elder Malfoy looked to the man who had been aiding the young one to dress which was odd in itself. The man was now paying for the clothes that he had fitted for school, he was also buying several yards of fabric. The woman didn't seem too pleased with the man. Once he was done paying, he returned to the side of the boy.

"You have a very well-mannered son."

Both Ciel and Sebastian blinked at this before they burst out laughing. Sebastian composed himself before Ciel, who was chuckling into his hand despite himself. As he was recovered first, Sebastian explained.

"I apologize for our outburst, however I am merely a butler."

Ciel by then had managed to stop laughing before he too apologised. Draco in the meantime was silent, he had thought at first that he would be able to sway the boy to be his friend with his name. It was plain to see that this boy would crush him if he tried to pull his usual tricks. He would have to attract the boys' attention for him to be his friend. This would be the first person in a while that he _wanted_ to be friends with.

"I shall send you the name of our family seamstress if it is agreeable to you. She of course has very high standards, her work is used for many of the wealthier families."

Giving the man a small smile, Ciel thanked him. Before much more could be said, Sebastian pulled out his pocket watch and sighed before shutting it.

"My lord, I beg your forgiveness however we are on a tight schedule and as your meeting is at three o'clock, we must be moving to get your wand if we are to make it on time."

"It seems that we are headed in the same direction then, Mother is waiting for us at Ollivander's Wands… would you mind if we go together?"

Looking at young Draco, Ciel could say that he didn't mind the boy. Glancing only briefly at Sebastian, Ciel then nodded his head.

"I would be delighted, did you have business that you needed to complete here, Lord Malfoy?"

"Just allow me a moment to pay for Draco's school robes and then we shall leave."

Leaving the children alone with only Sebastian as the ever-present shadow gave them a moment to talk.

"I never got the chance to ask, do you know what house you will be in?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Draco looked confused for a moment before he blushed slightly.

"Right, sorry I forgot that you said you didn't have a lot of knowledge on Hogwarts. There are four houses that you are sorted into. Ravenclaw for book-lovers, Hufflepuff for hard workers, Gryffindors for the brave… most of them have more brawn than brains and Slytherin for the cunning and ambitious."

Nodding along to show he was listening, Ciel wondered what house he would be sorted into. While he did read a lot; it was more to gather information than for pleasure, he wasn't exactly brave but more practical, he did work hard, but it was not by choice.

"The only house out of those options that would apply to me would probably be Slytherin. What house do you wish to be chosen for?"

"The same, Slytherin… my family has been in Slytherin for generations. So I was wondering… well you don't seem to know a lot about the magical world and I was wondering why? I mean didn't your parents teach you about magic?" ***** **ⁱ**

Shaking his head, Ciel could hear that Lord Malfoy was walking behind them, but he chose to answer regardless.

"No, they never had the chance to as they died a long time ago. I'm sure that they would have though, had they lived long enough."

"Oh, sorry."

"You didn't know, it's of no consequence."

Lord Malfoy cleared his throat behind them.

"I believe that we should be on our way, I have finished my business here."

The four of them walked out of the shop, the older two carrying the bags from the store as they made their way to Ollivander's. Entering the shop, Ciel noticed two people in the room. The first one to catch his attention was an older man who was thin behind the counter, obviously the owner, while the other was a beautiful woman. The woman looked at her son warmly before all emotion was cut off once she noticed that they weren't alone.

Deciding that it would be better to make a friend with this woman than an enemy, Ciel stepped forward until he was in front of her. "Lady Malfoy I presume?" As she nodded her head he brought his hand out in between the two of them. She placed her hand in his, and like a true gentleman he gave the woman a bow while kissing the air above her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

Giving her back her hand, Ciel smiled at the woman. Taking a step back to give her more personal space, Ciel noticed that Sebastian had bowed to the woman as well with a soft "Lady Malfoy."

All five turned to the older man as he laughed.

"I'm sorry, I have been waiting a long time for you to walk into my shop, and I must say that this was not what I was expecting. Yes, I have been waiting a long time to see you. You see, I remember every wand I ever sold, I wonder if yours will be like your fathers or your mothers?"

"I believe that my wand will be my own, not my mother's or father's. I recall however that Lady Malfoy was here before me."

"As you have an appointment to keep, you may have your wand chosen first Earl Phantomhive." said Draco.

Looking back at the elder Malfoy he nodded his thanks before he approached the wand maker. As his constant shadow Sebastian walked so that he was only slightly off to the side of his master. With a flick of a wand there was a tape measurer going around him on its own, Ciel kept his calm as the same thing had happened while getting his robes. The man gathered several long boxes which Ciel assumed all held wands.

After a while the measuring stopped and Ciel was left waiting for the man to finish taking down boxes. Hopeful that he wasn't expected to try them all out or view them all, Ciel remained quiet while the man came down off the ladder he was standing on. Opening the first box Ciel wasn't surprised to see a long stick.

"Go ahead and give it a wave."

Taking the stick from the box, Ciel was about to wave it in the air before it was snatched from his hand. A second later there was another box in front of him, like the one before it he didn't get to do anything before it was snatched from him. After about five different wands being taken from him before he could do anything, he finally got to wave one. The one that he managed to wave caused the windows to explode, Sebastian thankfully was close enough that he was able to block any glass with his body from harming his master.

"I'm sorry!"

The words were out of his mouth before he could keep his composure. Looking around to those in the shop once he was able to see past Sebastian, Ciel was relieved to see that nobody was injured.

"Happens all the time, now try this one…"

It took over forty five minutes of trying different wands, some causing things to explode or gusts of wind. Once they got close to the hour mark, Ciel was ready to call it a day, maybe he wasn't supposed to have a wand. Eventually Sebastian sighed and looked once more at his pocket watch before he approached the old man who was starting to look frustrated. He had said that one of the wands he had tried had been most hopeful, a phoenix feather core with holly wood.

"I apologise however… may I ask how exactly the wand bonds with the wizard? I understand that the wand chooses the wizard, but how exactly does the bond from wizard to wand occur?"

Pausing while reaching out for yet another wand, Ciel looked at his butler and wondered where the question was coming from.

"Well… the core and wood of the wand is already pre-bonded you see, as it is soaked in a special solution for several days before being sold. The wood will test the wizard first, tasting his magic so to speak, to see what he is most inclined to. Some woods prefer those who have a talent for charms or transfiguration, and will chose a wizard who has a natural talent for those branches of magic."

"It is the core that causes the most problems with choosing a wizard. It will, instead of merely testing the magic, go to the core of the wizard, to his heart and soul; to see if they are compatible. For example, if a Dark Lord who is already established in the dark arts were to try a unicorn wand it would be rejected. Over time a core will change with the wizard they have bonded to. As a child they bond to the wizard and the dark wizard from before can still use his unicorn wand as it would have changed while he did."

Sebastian brought his hand to his chin for a moment before he nodded in understanding.

"What cores do you use here in your shop?"

"I use three different cores, phoenix feather, unicorn hair and dragon heartstrings."

Nodding his head once again, Sebastian looked at Ciel before he spoke.

"And of the wands that you have, how many more with the dragon heartstring core do you have yet to test on the young master?"

Ollivander looked behind him to the shelves of wands that they had gone through, shaking his head he looked back to the butler.

"None, with the violent reactions from the phoenix feather and unicorn hair wands I focused mostly on dragon cores. We moved on to phoenix feathers a while ago."

Sighing, Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I am afraid, young master that we shall have to take our leave. Perhaps there are other wand makers who use other materials."

"Wait! Just because it hasn't worked before doesn't mean that a phoenix feather or unicorn hair won't work with the right wood."

"I may not know much about the wizarding world, but I _do_ know that those creatures would never accept me as compatible."

While Ciel spoke he retracted his hand from where it partially reaching out to the next box to retrieve the wand inside. He had given up the right to hold such a pure core many years ago.

"I shall take responsibility for your wand, young master I have an idea of what will work. How long does the wood and core have to soak?"

"It… it depends on the wood."

Nodding his head, Sebastian tried to think of a wood that would suit his young master.

"Elder, I believe would accept my lord."

"Elder takes three days, but I highly recommend having someone trained to make the wand as many things can happen. There are many variables to take into consideration, the solution also can not been bought unless you have the correct credentials."

"Would you be willing to do a custom job with, shall we say... questionable materials?"

"Questionable?"

Sebastian nodded his head before he once again pulled out his pocket watch.

"I'm afraid that we are running out of time. Yes, questionable."

"You won't find anyone in Diagon Alley that is willing to do anything besides what they have listed in fear of the Ministry. In Germany there is another wand maker who uses other cores besides the three offered in Britain."

Ciel, now ignoring the old man who was unable to help him, turned his attention to Lord Malfoy.

"Do you know how I would be able to get in contact with this wand maker?"

"I do, however in return I would like to know what your wand will be made of if you don't mind. I can't help but be curious."

"My Lord?"

Knowing that they were running low on time, Ciel nodded his head.

"I believe what would suit my master best would be the wood of elder, the core of a crow's feather and a mix of blood."

"Blood?"

The whispered word came from the old man.

"Yes, I believe that it shall need to be soaked in my blood as well as the young masters. A wand is both a sword and a shield after all, and I shall always serve as both to my lord."

"His name is Mykew Gregorovitch you may send him a letter by owl. If you send it in the next few days you should have plenty of time before school starts."

"Thank you, I appreciate the information." Ciel said politely. "I hate to seem rude, however I do have an appointment to keep. I must take my leave."

"We understand, I shall send my owl with the information you need for a seamstress."

Ciel was quick to shake hands with the two male Malfoys and to once again take Lady Malfoys hand to place a kiss above it. After exchanging pleasantries he and Sebastian left the wand shop to make their way to the Leaky Cauldron. They would be just in time.

"Sebastian, once this meeting is over you are to purchase an owl for the mansion, I have a feeling we are going to need one. We do not have time to wait for an owl if I am to practice before school. You are to track down this wand maker tomorrow with the needed supplies, he can send the completed wand to the manor."

"Of course my lord, shall I assume then that after you obtain your wand you wish to study your texts?"

"No, I shall study them before. So long as I know magic theory it should come easier to do in practice."

The two of them arrived at the pub ten minutes before the appointed time, which was cutting it close as far as Sebastian was concerned. Making their way to where the rooms were, Ciel allowed Sebastian to be the one to knock on the door, and with permission they went inside the room. Ciel's first look at the headmaster was a bit judgemental on his part, he knew that the man was old, but he wasn't expecting such a long white beard. It was no wonder that the man had so many titles, it seemed that he'd lived long enough to gain them.

Ciel took only a few steps into the room with Sebastian behind him before stopping. Albus looked at the man standing behind the young boy first. There was a look of almost contempt in his as he looked at the tall dark-haired young man. Once he seemed to be done studying Sebastian he changed his focus to the young boy who looked nothing like he was expecting, even after viewing Severus's memory. He supposed that even with proof otherwise, in his own mind at least he was expecting a younger version of James, only with perhaps a feature or two of Lily… although he did still have her eyes… _eye._

"Thank you for meeting me. Come, have a seat both of you."

There were two chairs set out in front of him, he was at least smart enough to figure out that Sebastian would be there. Taking the chair indicated Ciel sat, Sebastian however remained standing, but he did place the bags he had been carrying on the floor.

"I thank you for arranging the meeting, I was going to contact you to arrange one."

"Yes, I was told by Severus. How are you finding the wizarding world? I see that you have done some shopping, did you find anything of interest?"

Ciel normally loved mind games, he loved to trap people into his jar of honey before closing the lid and watching them suffocate to death. With this man however, it seemed slightly off and he was at a loss of how to act. He couldn't count of Sebastian with this, it would be up to Ciel on if he would play the part of innocent child.

"I believe with some time I could adjust to this world fairly easily, the only thing I don't enjoy so far are the clothes. I was fortunate enough to run into someone who gave me the name of a seamstress that may have more options for me. I suppose my favourite store so far was the bookstore, I may return soon to obtain more texts for research. ``

"You enjoy reading?"

Ciel shook his head slightly, he wasn't much of a fan of reading per se.

"Then what do you enjoy? What do you spend your spare time doing?"

Ciel opened his mouth to tell the headmaster that he didn't _have_ spare time. For the past while he had done nothing but work, followed by more work. He hardly had time to think let alone have leisure time, but he used to.

"Chess, I enjoy playing chess though it has been a while since I made time to play."

Albus seemed happy enough with his answer though his eyes became a bit sad at the fact that the young boy couldn't find time to have fun.

"Perhaps at Hogwarts you will be able to find time to play with your housemates."

"I very much doubt that I will have time for fun and games while I am in school, should I even decide to go. I will have work for school to do on top of taking care of my work as Earl Phantomhive."

"All children should have time to play, it is unhealthy for someone of your age work so much."

"I appreciate your concern, but I would like to move on to the reason for this meeting if you don't mind."

"Of course, after taking into consideration the other students I am sorry to say that I cannot allow your butler to follow you to Hogwarts."

"I am sorry to hear that, Headmaster… Sebastian."

Sebastian, who up until then hadn't said anything or moved, came forward to place the briefcase he had on the table in front of the headmaster. Opening the case he revealed several pieces of parchment; most were rather old however there were a few newer documents.

"These," Sebastian waved to the parchment, "are documents dating back the past two hundred years on the modifications of Hogwarts rules and regulations. You see it was common practice for children ages ago to have a servant take care of them while they were at school. This put parents at ease, and helped the children adapt to the environment that they were thrown into. Over the years children have become more self-sufficient and stopped using their servants. The rules did not change with the times, so the privilege of having a personal servant merely remained unused."

While Sebastian was speaking, Albus was going through the paperwork in front of him. Both Ciel and Sebastian waited while the man went through them. Sebastian had always had a talent of finding out old and outdated information that would benefit his master, this was no exception.

"I see, this seems to all be in order. I will of course have to confirm this with the Ministry however should this indeed be correct then we should be sorting out a few details. Where pray tell will Sebastian be resting? And what will he be doing while you are in class, I cannot have him disturbing the classroom."

Nodding in understanding, Sebastian stepped back to his previous spot. They had spoken about his sleeping arrangements and duties for while he was at Hogwarts.

"From what we have gathered there is a small village close to the school, I am in the process of buying a house there for Sebastian to use while I am in school. He will be able to sleep there, and I'm sure that he can do something to occupy his time. Should he come to class with me he will of course stay to the back of the room unless needed."

"Why would you need your butler during class?"

"One of your classes is called Defense Against the Dark Arts, is it not a practical class? Accidents happen, Headmaster, and Sebastian is bound to me as both my sword and shield. He will not allow anything to harm me, and that does not stop just because it happens to be a classroom that the threat comes from."

"Hogwarts is one of the safest establishments that there is, I'm sure that no harm will come to you while you are at school."

"You cannot promise that, Headmaster. Trouble seems to find me, not the other way around, as such I will be keeping Sebastian close."

Seeing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with this, Albus decided to back down for now. If Harry wanted to have his butler he was sure that once he came to no harm, he wouldn't want to have his constant shadow. It would be embarrassing for him to have a butler follow him around with the other Gryffindors, they weren't normally ones that followed the old ways. After a while he was sure that the boy would come to his senses.

"Should I take this as your acceptance into Hogwarts?"

Ciel paused for a moment before he nodded, everything they had wanted was given to them. There was no reason why they shouldn't accept going to the school now that the Headmaster had agreed Sebastian would be going with him.

"Yes, I believe that I shall be attending this school of yours."

"Wonderful, here is your train ticket for the Hogwarts Express which can be found at King's Cross Station on September the first. To get to the platform you walk into the wall between platforms nine and ten, don't worry it won't harm you. Did you have any other questions?"

"Yes, about post. Most of my business is done in the muggle world, how can I receive post without an owl? Is there a forwarding address for Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I apologise for the oversight, post always seems to be an issue with muggle raised children. There is an address that we use, letters can be sent there and then they are forwarded to Hogwarts via owl. The same is said for reply letters, they are sent via owl to the address and then are mailed out for muggle post. It adds an extra day to the post, but works quite well."

"Thank you, I believe that is everything that I needed. Sebastian was there anything that you wish to ask the Headmaster?"

"Thank you my lord, there is one thing. It has been mentioned that the wards surrounding Hogwarts provide the best level of security. May I ask what those wards are built to repel?"

"The wards protect the school from the outside and have its own band of shall we say warriors in case needed. On top of having its wards, every professor is sworn to protect its students to the best of their abilities."

"What about magical creatures? Vampires and the like?"

Seeing where the questioning was going, Ciel's eyes widened slightly before he froze his expression.

"Those wards were taken down ages ago, it is best to allow those of creature status onto the grounds. I happen to have a friend who is a vampire, and another who is a werewolf so I do not reinforce the wards to block out magical creatures. It is our choices who show us who we truly are."

Sebastian was pleased by this answer and nodded his pleasure, Ciel meanwhile rose from his chair and gestured to Sebastian to grab his things. Seeing that they were planning on leaving, Albus gave the young boy his ticket as well as a card with the address for post, wishing him a happy rest of the summer. Ciel said a formal goodbye before he and Sebastian left to go back to the manor. They had lots to do before the coming school year. _Lots_ to do.

~This has been edited by Sailor Dying-Will and Paxloria

 ***** **ⁱ** **\- I know that the obvious answer to this would be that Ciel was muggle-raised however I find it hard to believe that Draco at his young age would for a moment believe that** _ **muggles**_ **could hold a title such as Earl. Due to this Draco would believe that Ciel is a pureblood, after all he was told that they are the only ones** _ **worthy**_ **of having anything so how could a muggleborn have such a title, and butler?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji**

 **Warnings: Violence, minor character death, mentions of darker themes (come on you knew it was going to happen)**

 **Author's note: Not as long as the previous chapter, but close! Due to it being an ongoing request from everyone I decided to let you all in on a bit of Ciel's past. I hope this clears up some questions that you all have, if not then please be patient I promise that I will reveal all… eventually.**

 **Chapter Six**

"Did you really think that you would get away with stealing from me?"

The voice was cold, devoid of any emotion but anger at the shaking form in front of him. This man, this piece of _filth_ in front of him had dared to skim money from his account. He had trusted the man with one of his off-shore branches of the Potter accounts, they had a business in the shipping and gathering of potions ingredients.

"Please, I'm sorry! It won't happen again, I swear! Just please, please let me go. I'll return it all! Everything, the ingredients and the money both! I promise, I just need some time so I can get it all together."

"So that you can run, you mean?"

"No!"

Ciel snorted, his cold green eye looking at the quivering mass in front of him. Seated upon a high-back chair he resembled a king addressing a peasant. Sebastian was right behind his chair, looking bored at the scene in front of him.

"Please, I swear I won't run! I just need time, a-about a week or-"

"I believe," Ciel interrupted, "Mister Henderson, that I gave you plenty of time to gather all you needed. I gave you _three_ weeks warning that I was taking over the Potter accounts and investments. That should have been more than enough time for you to put everything back, or did you believe that as a child I would be unable to make the connection?"

Not giving the man a chance to answer, Ciel waved his hand. At the gesture Sebastian moved forward and bowed at the boy's side.

"Yes, my lord?"

"I grow bored Sebastian, show Mister Henderson off our property would you?"

"Understood."

Straightening, Sebastian moved towards the man, a gleeful look in his red eyes. At first the man thought he was being let go until he remembered where they were… then paled.

"B-but this is a yacht…"

Sebastian easily grabbed and dragged the man from his kneeling position, the man then began to beg and scream as he was being dragged by the stronger being, fighting in vain. Ciel rose from his chair to follow and watch as his servant took the man to the edge of the boat. The captain as well as the crew were all paid very well to keep silent as the yacht sailed around the Guadalupe Islands.

"I believe we'll need to bring in the bait first." the boy said thoughtfully as he peered over the side of the boat.

The demon easily tied the man's hands to the safety railing while he went to another room. The man continued to beg but paused when Sebastian came back with a large bucket.

"What… what is that?"

"This, Mister Henderson, is what is referred to as chum. A combination of dead fish and blood which has been kept as fresh as possible."

The man watched in fascinated silence as the bucket was opened and the contents were dropped into the ocean. Almost as soon as the dead fish hit the water you could hear the splashing of larger fish taking the free meal. Ciel had backed up by this point so as to not be close enough to see, he had no desire to watch the disaster he knew was about to happen. Mister Henderson did not have the same sense as to look away. He watched in horror as several large Great White sharks tore the dead fish apart, fighting each other for the next bite.

"You see, Mister Henderson, this is one of the largest concentrations of Great Whites in the world. They come here to feed, some of these fish will reach up to eighteen feet in length. One of their favourite meals you see, are seals… they wait until one of the seals separate from the others or look for the slowest of the creatures and attack from the bottom. I would suggest, Mister Henderson that you not think like a seal."

"N-no…"

Mister Henderson didn't have the chance to say another word as he was picked up and thrown over the edge of the boat. The rope which had tied his hands to the railing snapped as his body flew through the air. Sebastian made sure to throw him far enough away that he could not grab onto the boat, could not try to save himself. Ciel listened, not willing to watch the man die in the water… Sebastian had no such problems. The gargled screams could be heard throughout the ship, and Ciel was sure that more than one of the men working would have nightmares about it for years to come. When the screaming stopped, Ciel looked to Sebastian for confirmation. His butler nodded, and Ciel walked back inside.

"Have the captain sail for another hour or so before we return to port. I want the other half of their payment deposited before we leave for London."

"Of course, my lord… and of Mister Henderson's family?"

This caused Ciel to pause momentarily before he glared at his butler.

"He left no heir nor was he married. By emptying out his bank account it will look like he ran before we could find out what he was doing. I am sure that eventually they will stop looking, if not there is nothing that would put him with us."

"Of course, my lord."

Sitting down on the small sofa that was inside of his room, Ciel thought back to the past month. Tomorrow would be September the first and he was due to arrive at Hogwarts. Everything in the mansion would remain as it was, his orders to the new staff that he had hired to look after things while he was gone. They would be forwarding all mail to the address the headmaster had given him and he would be able to take things from there. Letters and phone calls had been made to his associates to explain that he would be available only with advanced schedule as he was leaving for an extended time.

His school work had already started and he had finished reading his textbooks for first year. Some of the theory had been challenging though and he had needed to call in a favour from Lord Malfoy. The Malfoy lord was pleased to be able to help, and had given him several names of tutors who were able to explain anything he didn't understand. While normally he would rely on Sebastian to teach him, being a demon he could only use his own personal brand of demonic magic, which was not the same as the human kind.

Ciel had even managed to make time to correspond with Draco, they were fast becoming friends… or at least Draco thought so. The seamstress that Lord Malfoy had recommended designed him a new wardrobe, the designs similar to the Victorian age. When Ciel had asked about it the woman had replied that all wizarding wear was outdated from a muggle perspective which made it easy for him to get the style he was familiar with and not look like a fool.

For the past week Ciel had been visiting the companies that the Potter family had investments in or control of. Most had turned out fine, only minor repairs to factories and a few labor laws needing to be changed. This was the first betrayal that Ciel had to deal with from a Potter perspective.

"My lord, was there anything else you wished to do before we head to London?"

Ciel shook his head, he was eager to go back to his mother land. They wouldn't have time for him to go back to the mansion until the winter holidays, but he would feel better to be back in England he was sure.

"No, I'd like a cup of tea while we wait though."

"Yes, my lord."

Watching the demon turn to leave Ciel wondered just how their relationship would have to change once they arrived at Hogwarts. He had no plans on changing it too much. Draco had once asked about his butler, but after explaining that the man was also his bodyguard he didn't ask again. Lord Malfoy seemed to be biding his time before he mentioned it to Ciel, never once hinting that it was odd. What Ciel thought was odd though was that neither Lord nor Heir Malfoy mentioned anything about him being the Boy Who Lived. After reading through several history books, it seemed to be a bit of a big deal.

It only took a few moments for Sebastian to return with his tea. Placing the cup and saucer on the table before his master Sebastian poured the tea. Ciel picked up the saucer once the liquid stopped, took the handle of the cup and scented the aroma coming from it as he brought it to his lips.

"Chai."

"Correct as always, young master."

Taking a small sip of the tea, Ciel hummed in appreciation of the beverage. Bringing the cup from his lips he opened his eye and spied his reflection. Most of his features were from his past, he knew this. He had come to terms with the fact that a lot of his body structure was not from Lily and James Potter. Except when he looked in the mirror he still saw an emerald green eye.

"Is something troubling you, young master? Did you wish for me to dispose of Mister Henderson another way perhaps? Or to allow him to live?"

Ciel scoffed and closed his eye again.

"No, he sealed his fate the moment he crossed me."

"Then what troubles you, my lord?"

Ciel took a moment to gather his thoughts, wondering if he should tell Sebastian of his insecurities, if the demon would laugh at him or not.

"My lord?"

Ciel was still pondering his choices; when he heard the rustle of fabric and opened his eye to see Sebastian kneeled before him, hand over his heart, head bowed.

"I am yours to command my lord. My purpose is to protect you, to take away all that troubles you. How am I to perform my duties to the greatest of my ability without knowing what trouble I am to extract?"

Ciel observed Sebastian for the moment, his butler didn't move from the spot at his feet. His head was bowed, on bended knee in the perfect pose of submission. How many times had he seen the demon like this, bowing before him? He had nothing to fear from Sebastian, be it mentally or physically.

"I fear that you won't be able to solve the problem this time Sebastian." he said quietly.

"My lord?"

Sighing, Ciel looked away from Sebastian to gather his thoughts again, to articulate as best he could.

"Sometimes, Sebastian, I wonder who I am. I have the mind of the Ciel you knew back in my first life, but the eyes of Lily Potter. Am I Ciel or am I Harry? Am I the boy that gave up his soul for revenge or the boy who was saved by his mothers' love?"

"My lord, perhaps I have kept this from you for too long." His brow furrowing, Ciel looked to his butler in confusion. The demon continued, "You are _only_ Ciel Phantomhive. Yes, you have the body of Harry Potter, but even that has changed. When Lily Potter died to protect her only child it put into motion far more than what she could ever hope. I was there, young master, as the Dark Lord cast the killing curse at you. It was the magic of Lily Potter and the soul of Harry Potter that made it possible for you to be reborn."

"But _how_ was it possible, Sebastian? I have always trusted you, always let the past go because so long as you looked after me then it didn't matter. If I am to go back to the world that belonged to Harry Potter I need to know what happened that night, what happened to that child."

Sebastian raised his head from where it had been bowed before Ciel and sighed before he spoke.

"In this world of magic if you are dark enough you can split your soul. With this process you can make it so that you will not die should your body be destroyed. By placing the piece of your soul in different objects. The Dark Lord, the night he went to kill Harry Potter, split a part of his soul off and that piece was going to attach itself to the only living being in the room. I could not allow that to happen, instead I swallowed the fragment of soul and placed your soul in the body of the boy."

Ciel was about to speak when Sebastian continued before he could ask his questions.

"The soul of Harry Potter was young, and regardless of the protection that Lily Potter tried to provide the Killing curse _did_ hit him. It was slowly killing the spirit of the young boy, it was easy to coax your soul to take over. This process took a few years, my lord, which is probably why you don't remember much of your toddler years. During those years the body of Harry Potter started to change due to my constantly giving energy to the soul of Ciel Phantomhive. This is why you have the features of your past life, your hair and your structure, you are more Ciel than Harry. The only thing that could not be changed were your eyes… they shall remain as a testament to the woman who died to save Harry Potter."

Stunned, Ciel remained silent. He had known that something had happened to Harry, he had read the stories about how he had defeated the Dark Lord, but he'd never expected this.

"You are Ciel Phantomhive, my lord. When the Faustian contract finally reappeared on your eye Harry Potter became nothing more than a memory."

Ciel brought his hand up to his covered eye. During his time in the orphanage it had been pointed out on numerous occasions how much of a freak he was for wearing an eyepatch. The other children had hated him, he was a beautiful child and as such they were jealous and often cruel. He had to share a room with three other boys for a while, this made it difficult for him to find any time alone. When he turned seven a large donation was made and the orphanage was able to spread their funds a bit more so that the children could have their own room.

The contract did not become completely visible until he was eight, which was when he first met Sebastian in this form. With his own room it was easy for Sebastian to serve his master, dressing him and bringing him food. Ciel spent most of his time in his room, and when the time came for the adults to check the room Sebastian was nowhere to be seen, only a crow outside his window. They'd continued the ruse until his tenth birthday, which was when Sebastian was finally able to take him home.

"Why did you have to leave me there for so long?"

"Young master, as soon as the Phantomhive name came back into power I knew that you would have to establish yourself. While I was able to keep your wealth your contacts were another matter. I apologise, my lord that you had to suffer so. As soon as your name was restored I took you back home."

Nodding, Ciel took out his wand from where he held it in a holster placed around his forearm. It was one of the many that he'd had custom built, his favourite hiding place being inside his cane. Tapping the wand against the cup of tea it instantly came back to its original temperature. ***** **1** Putting his wand back, Ciel brought the cup to his lips and took a sip.

"Sebastian, make sure to remind all members of the crew to keep their mouths shut if they wish to live to see port. Any that you believe will betray us I want you to get rid of in any way you see fit. Once we make port transfer the money to the remaining crew members' bank accounts. Phone ahead and have the jet ready to leave once we reach land. There are a few things that need to be tied up before we leave for Hogwarts tomorrow. Make sure the jet is ready to leave for England as soon as we make port."

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian took the dismissal and started his work, leaving Ciel alone. Knowing that Sebastian would follow his orders, Ciel digested the information he was given. With everything that he had been doing since he came back officially as Ciel Phantomhive he hadn't had time to think too long about how he came back to life, so to speak. There was still one thing that he didn't understand, but he would wait until things settled down before he asked that question.

' _Sebastian, you managed to explain what I asked... but when will you explain why you were at the Potter house that night, how you knew ahead of time that Harry's body was suitable to become mine, or my existence? I should be dead, consumed, our contract was complete and my soul was yours... Just what are you playing at?'_

 ***~*~*~*~ Line Break *~*~*~*~*~**

September first was a busy day. Like all other children going to Hogwarts, Ciel had to arrive on time for the Hogwarts Express. Sebastian followed his master carrying a small trunk. Like most of his master's possessions it was custom built. The trunk would expand into several different compartments should Ciel or Sebastian tap it with a bit of their magic. It had taken two weeks for the trunk to be built with the specifications. Ciel didn't pause for even a moment as he walked passed a group of redheads and through the barrier for platform nine and three quarters.

After walking a few feet from the entrance Ciel looked at the amount of people who were swarming around the scarlet train. Sebastian paused behind his master, also looking at the massive amount of children and parents saying goodbye before they went off to school. Some of the kids and parents were crying, probably also first years, while others seemed excited about going back to school. Ciel couldn't remember the last time he saw a child _excited_ about school and wondered just what kind of education awaited him.

"My lord, shall I find us a compartment?"

Ciel nodded, he had written to Draco over the holidays and they had planned on meeting before getting on the train. As it would be the first year for the both of them, it would be best for them to stay together. Ciel was not fond of making friends, but he could see the potential of an alliance with the Malfoy heir. Sebastian left his master alone to look through the train for a compartment that would suit his young lord, he would remain there until Ciel entered the train.

Finally spotting the flash of platinum blond hair he had been looking for, Ciel walked over to the side of the platform. Lord Malfoy was the first to spot him, Draco was busy being coddled by his mother who was making sure that the young boy looked perfect. Ciel felt a flash of sadness sweep over him at the scene. While he had loved his father dearly, he supposed it was the influence of Harry before he died that made him wish for his mother. He could live with the death of his fathers, both James and Vincent knew what they were getting into, and although they both loved their son dearly it was a mother's love that he missed the most.

Once Draco spotted the tell-tale navy blue tinted hair, he broke away from his mother to walk towards him. Ciel smiled back at the other boy who seemed ecstatic to see him. For a moment he wondered if Draco knew how much he resembled a puppy spotting its master. Grinning at the image of Draco being his newest pet, Ciel wondered how long it would take the other boy to realize Ciel's true colors.

"Earl Phantomhive!"

The joyous shout caused a couple of heads to turn before they went back to whatever they were doing. Ciel frowned slightly, he would have to teach Draco to be a bit more discreet.

"Heir Malfoy, perhaps since we are to be classmates we can drop the formalities? Ciel will do."

At hearing that he could address his new obsession by his first name, Draco happily complied and expressed that he wished for Ciel to call him by his first name as well. The two of them went to Draco's parents, Ciel greeting them formally.

"I am glad that the summer seems to have treated you well, Earl Phantomhive. I believe I recognise the work on your robes. Has Lady Alwen met your qualifications?" asked Lord Malfoy.

Ciel nodded before smiling at the couple.

"Yes, thank you once again for her information. She was able to make a wardrobe I approve of. Did the summer treat you and your family well, Lord Malfoy?"

"Indeed."

"Draco, it's time for you and Earl Phantomhive to board the train. Now be sure to write me once a week and I will send you some of your favourite sweets. I want to know how your first day goes, and don't forget to tell us what house you get into."

"Cissy, you're smothering the boy." Came the reply from Lord Malfoy, smirking slightly at his wife. Ciel was able to spot that while they had an image to uphold that the Malfoy Lord seemed to feel the same as his wife, wanting the best for his son.

From there it was a quick goodbye, Ciel watched while Lord and Lady Malfoy said goodbye to Draco. Once they were done and it was only the two of them, Ciel turned to his new companion and smiled. It would be hard for him to keep up his mask all year, but for now he would only show his friendly mask to the other boy. Draco explained that his trunk had been loaded beforehand by one of his family house-elves.

The moment that they got on the train, Ciel was found by Sebastian. Sebastian had taken his time in finding the right compartment and had placed Ciel's trunk inside. He bowed to his master before leading them to the correct compartment, one of the last on the train so that they would be less likely to be disturbed. Settling inside of the compartment, Ciel took one of the seats beside the window, Sebastian taking his place beside his master. Normally he would sit across from the young Earl, however with Draco sharing their compartment it was likely that they would have other visitors as well.

Draco had made sure to tell Ciel about the other children that would probably join them in Slytherin. Along with each name he was given a brief description from the young blond, Sebastian took that information and built a complete profile of the ones mentioned and their families. Ciel could now safely say that he knew about as much of the pureblood families as any child raised in the wizarding world. It amused him to see how eager Draco was to please him, considering that the Malfoy family was well known for not liking muggles or muggleborn children.

Never once did the blond boy bring up his lack of magical background. Often times he would write about things like house elves without explanation which caused him to need more research. Looking at the blond boy now, Ciel wondered how long it would take him to mention his muggle heritage. Deciding to leave it alone for now, Ciel looked at the crowd of people which was becoming thinner. It was almost time for the train to leave the platform, absently he noticed the crowd of redheads that he had seen previously just entering the platform now. It seemed as though they were disappointed about something.

"What did you do this summer? I know that you mentioned studying about our world and getting your affairs in order, but surely you must have done something fun."

Not bothering to turn towards the blond who had spoken, Ciel instead continued to look out the window.

"This past week I have been touring my offshore companies to make sure that everything is up to par before going to school. I suspect that I will need to do so during the winter holidays as well."

"You mean you didn't do anything exciting? At all?"

The surprise in Draco's voice made Ciel turn to face him. He supposed that with his father still in the picture that the young Malfoy heir probably hadn't been trained on how to handle the family business yet. Most people waited until their heir were almost of legal age before they started to groom away their childhood and peel back the layers of character until a leader was all that remained. Back in his time, people didn't live long enough for them to wait until a child was almost an adult. By the time he was to reach adulthood he was to have a firm control of the family fortune, a wife, and an heir on the way. That was how things were… my how times have changed.

"I wouldn't say that it wasn't exciting, merely that I have to work during my time away from school. To be honest, I wasn't planning on attending a formal education system as it would take too much of my time. Alas, when my letter came it was made clear that it would be easier for me to attend Hogwarts than to study magic on my own without a decent tutor."

"So you were serious before? About not being sure if you were going to go to Hogwarts?"

The train blowing its whistle and beginning to move stopped Ciel from having to answer. He had been very serious about not wanting to go to Hogwarts, it was a surprise to him that nobody ever questioned going. A sudden jerk and the train began to move, slowly at first while it was leaving the station. It would take a bit before it was up to top speed, Ciel didn't mind, it gave him time to observe.

"You will find, Draco that soon enough you should be able to distinguish between my truths and lies."

Glancing at the blond boy, Ciel smiled a half-smile, one that he always used when playing his games.

"I wonder how long it will take you to figure out just who I am."

Draco didn't have the chance to say anything at that, as the compartment door which had been shut flew open. On the other side of the doorway were two people, one a bushy-haired girl and the other a chubby boy. The boy looked like he had tears in his eyes while the girl seemed to be exasperated.

"Did either of you see a toad? Neville lost his."

Ciel could tell instantly that he wouldn't be able to tolerate this girl for long. The boy didn't strike him as much, so he paid him no attention. Glaring at the rude interruption, Ciel hoped that the girl would leave them alone.

"No." Ciel answered coldly.

The girl didn't seem to take the hint as she huffed before speaking again.

"Well if you do see one, let us know. My name is Hermione Granger, I was oh so excited to receive my letter. Who knew that there were witches and wizards in the world? My parents were thrilled as well, I've read all about Hogwarts and can't wait until we get there. Did you know that the ceiling is enchanted to reflect the sky outside?"

Ciel didn't have to answer the girl as Draco took the initiative.

"I don't believe either of us asked you. Shouldn't you be looking for that toad?"

"Well you're being quite rude, did you know? And in front of a professor none the less!"

For the first time since entering the compartment Sebastian made a sound. Chuckling lowly, Sebastian looked at the pushy girl.

"I apologise Miss Granger. I find it humorous that you believe me to be one of your professors. Not to mention that you reprimand my master and his companion for being rude while you have yet to show any amount of decorum. You came into this compartment without knocking, which I believe is rude in all worlds, you then demand information before first introducing yourself. Upon receiving a negative to your inquiry you then disclose information about yourself and are insulted when Mister Malfoy pointed out that neither he nor my lord requested this information. Yes, I do believe that rudeness is in abundance today, however not from my lord nor his companion."

Shocked, Hermione didn't say anything, instead she was ushered away by the boy she had come with. Once they left, Sebastian stood and shut the door once again. As he returned to his seat he looked to his master.

"It would seem as though you were once again correct, my lord to have the headmaster agree to make a statement. Until then I ask that you allow Miss Granger to come to her own conclusions."

Nodding, Ciel turned to the window once again. He had no desire to speak any longer, it had been a hard week to both get ready for school as well as conclude business offshore. It was going to be an exhausting day, he was already tired. Closing his eyes for a moment, Ciel leaned his head against the window. He had only meant to rest his eyes for a moment, but before he knew it he had drifted off to sleep.

With Sebastian beside him he had nothing to fear and so he didn't wake even when others came into the compartment, Draco's friends. Ciel continued to sleep while they spoke about their summer, Draco and Sebastian both asking them to allow the young Earl to sleep. The only time he moved from his semi-comfortable sleep was to burrow deeper into the coat his butler draped over him. Sebastian in turn allowed him to sleep, he would have to have his wits about him when they arrived at the castle.

 ***** **1** **\- Yes Ciel did magic outside of school, and no there were no warnings from the Ministry. This will always be the case with him, seeing as his wand is a custom wand made outside of the country it does not have a trace on it. Also please remember that Ciel is emancipated therefore he is (in the eyes of the law) and adult. He would be able to do magic outside of school even if "Harrys" wand had chosen him.**

 **~This was edited by Sailor Dying-Will**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji**

 **Warnings: Underage sexual content… if you squint really really hard.**

 **Author's note: I would like to start off by saying thank you! I have had amazing support for this work, everyone has been so kind. I would like to thank everyone that has helped me grow as a writer, your comments have been most helpful!**

 **Also I would like to say that I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I went on a trip last weekend and I didn't take my computer with me so that I would be 100% stress free. Now I'm back and ready to write!**

 **Chapter Seven**

When the train came close to the station there was a debate on who would wake Ciel. Pansy suggested that they speak a bit louder to wake him, Blaise wanted to see if calling his name would work, Draco who'd met the boy thought that waking him might not be the best of ideas. Luckily for them, Sebastian spoke up.

"No need to concern yourselves, I shall wake the young master."

The children didn't argue with the man, instead they conversed amongst themselves. Sebastian turned to face Ciel, who had Sebastian's coat wrapped around him while leaning against the wall of the train. Even the demon couldn't hold back the soft smile that came to his face for a moment. Yes, no matter what life they were living his young master was truly as adorable as a kitten.

Placing his gloved hand on the young one's shoulder he leaned so that his face was right by Ciel's ear. The other children stopped talking, not having expected the butler to lean in so close. While the purebloods had been informed by Draco that Sebastian was Ciel's butler it was still a bit of a shock. Like most modern wizarding families they had forgone the use of butlers for house-elves.

"Young master, it is time to wake. We are almost at our destination."

Ciel scrunched his face at the mention of waking, his body curled in around himself. For a moment he buried his face against the fabric of Sebastians' coat before he heard the man chuckle. Knowing that sound from anywhere, Ciel slowly opened his visible eye.

"Sebastian?"

"I apologise for interrupting your sleep, young master, however it seems as though we are fast approaching our destination."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Ciel sat up properly, the coat which had been keeping him warm falling to his lap. Blinking he looked down at the coat before he gained the faintest of blushes. Seeing the state Ciel was in, Sebastian took his coat back from the young boy.

"I did not have a blanket, therefore I used what was available my lord."

Draco spoke up, seeing the chance to once again hold a conversation with the young earl.

"Ciel, these are the friends that I spoke of. This is Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe."

Ciel nodded to each as they were introduced before speaking.

"A pleasure to meet you, I'm sure. I am Earl Ciel Potter-Phantomhive although I prefer to go by Phantomhive. This is the Phantomhives' head-butler Sebastian Michaelis." Ciel said while gesturing to Sebastian.

"Potter-Phantomhive? I know that the Potters are a pureblood family, but I never heard of Phantomhive, are you from abroad?"

Shaking his head, Ciel answered the only girl in the compartment.

"No, my family reaches back generations and all from England. I gained the title of Earl Phantomhive when the previous head was killed."

"So you're a muggle earl?" asked Nott.

"Yes, I inherited my magic from the Potter bloodline. Measures have been taken so that I may claim the title of Earl in the magical world as well. I still prefer Earl Phantomhive instead of Lord Potter."

Zabini was the next to speak, his voice thoughtful if not a bit confused.

"I thought that Harry Potter was next in line for the Potter lordship. James Potter, the muggle-lover that he was held the title last. Even though he is a half-blood the title should belong to the Boy-Who-Lived... shouldn't it?"

Both Ciel and Sebastian smirked. Ciel didn't bother to answer, instead he turned to the window to watch their reactions through the reflection.

"You would be right, Mister Zabini. My master was the next in line as James Potters' son to claim the lordship of the Potter family."

"You're..." The whisper came from Nott this time.

"Please allow me to formally introduce you to Earl Ciel Hadrian Potter-Phantomhive. He may also be known as the Boy-Who-Lived, Lord Potter and Defeater of the Dark Lord Voldemort."

Ciel smiled at the shock which seemed to spread through the group. He could see everything in the reflection of the glass as even Draco seemed to be surprised. Ciel was sure that the boy would have caught on before, but he supposed that perhaps he had been giving the blond a bit too much credit. _'Yes, maybe I will need to train my new dog.'_

 **~*~*~* Page Line *~*~*~***

Once the train stopped in Hogsmead, Sebastian was quick to retrieve his masters' trunk. It was announced that their luggage would be taken to the castle, however the butler wasn't letting anyone else handle his masters' things. Like promised, Ciel had bought a house for his butler to live in while he was at school. As they walked to where they would be getting a boat to the castle (led by a huge man) Ciel could see the house from the lake. It wasn't large, being a middle class home, but it was perfect for the demon's needs.

"Firs' years! This way! No more 'an four to a boat!"

Following the voice, Ciel as well as the rest of those who had shared his compartment started to divide up. Ciel, Draco, Pansy, and Sebastian climbed into a boat together. Sebastian looked around briefly for a paddle before the boats all at once launched and seemed to be pulled by an invisible force. Ciel was a bit apprehensive, he didn't like having lost control even if only for something as simple as the boat.

Knowing that there was nothing that they could do, Ciel was about to complain to his butler when he saw it. The castle was beautiful, it was easily the largest that he had ever seen. The towers seemed to almost reach the sky, but the whole castle had a feel to it. It felt as if this place, although a building was _alive_ in its own way. It welcomed them.

"Amazing, is it not my lord?"

Now understanding why the older children seemed excited about coming back to school, Ciel nodded. For a moment he wondered what it would be like, to know that this castle would be there for him each year. He had that chance once, the chance to be like any other child and to learn like them. If he had remained as Harry Potter he could have come back year after year, this would have been home to him. If Sebastian hadn't taken him from the orphanage last year, this he knew would have been the only home he knew.

He could have been a child here, he could have been innocent.

"Father said that it is even more amazing inside." claimed Draco.

Childhood, innocence... once lost they can never be regained.

Only a few moments after seeing the castle, the children were once again making their way on land. Sebastian easily lifted his master and jumped from the boat to the ground, making sure that the surrounding mud didn't touch his masters' shoes. Several children were startled to notice the man who was with a rather slim boy. They all speculated who the man could be, but Ciel would let them try to figure it out.

Once all the children were inside the castle and waiting outside of two huge doors, Hagrid explained that they would be sorted in a moment. Another adult came down a hallway, and the giant excused himself while the woman introduced herself.

"Good evening, I am Professor McGonagall. I shall be your transfiguration professor during your time at Hogwarts. When you enter these doors you shall be sorted into your school house. While in Hogwarts your house will be like your family, you will be sorted into one of four houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Good behaviour will win your house points, while any rule breaking will lose you points. The house with the most points at the end of the year will win the House Cup, a great honour."

"These doors will open momentarily, I suggest that you all prepare yourselves before entering the Great Hall."

With that the professor left, some students looked around to make sure that they were dressed properly. Some straitened their robes while others asked their friends to make sure nothing was on their faces. Ciel didn't worry about his appearance, instead he leaned against his cane which he'd brought with him. Inside the cane was his wand, but that was of no relevance, he simply preferred to have his walking stick with him.

"I heard that Harry Potter is supposed to be going to Hogwarts this year."

That rumor caught his attention, but if anyone said anything else he didn't hear. Before them the double doors opened, revealing a large hall with four separate tables arranged under large banners hanging from the ceiling. At the front was another table with adults at it, he assumed for the professors. Not wanting to seem intimidated, Ciel took the first step forward and walked into the hall, the rest of his year eagerly following.

They were stopped only a few feet from the dais leading up to the head table, a stool in front of them. Ciel along with the rest of the new students were surprised when the tattered old hat on top of the stool started to sing.

 _Come 'round all ye children  
For a story I must tell  
Four houses you'll be divided  
To help you to excel_

 _Gryffindor house of the brave  
Ravenclaw of the wise  
Hufflepuff of the loyal  
Slytherin on the rise_

 _Four houses you can become  
Four houses to compete  
Should one fall alone  
Hogwarts is incomplete_

 _Remember well young children  
That it is four houses of a whole  
If you shall remain divided  
Hogwarts shall lose her soul_

The professor from before, Professor McGonagall stood beside the stool. From inside her robes she brought out a long piece of parchment. The students were all clapping for the hat until they saw her bring her hand to her mouth, clearing her throat.

"First years, when I call your name you are to come and place the hat on your head. Once it announces your house you will then join your housemates."

"Hannah Abbot."

One by one the children were called to the front of the hall. They would all make their way to Professor McGonagall who would wait for them to sit on the stool. Once they were comfortable she would place the hat on their head. The hat in turn would take its time before shouting out one of the four houses. Whatever house the child was entered into would clap loudly while they gained another member.

"Pansy Parkinson."

Ciel watched as the girl walked up to the stool, while he didn't much care where the others ended up he wondered how much longer he would have to wait. Like Draco, Pansy was sorted into Slytherin and seemed happy about the choice.

"Harry Potter."

The name caused several whispers to come from all angles, but Ciel didn't care. He could feel the rage starting to boil inside of him. He was expecting the headmaster to try and pull something, but he wasn't expecting this. He had legally changed his name, both in the muggle and magical world. The Minister himself had approved of the change, the man sitting at the head table had no right to disrespect him. Ciel didn't move from his spot, he remained where he was still as a statue, glaring at the headmaster.

"Harry Potter?"

Professor McGonagall was seeming to become a bit nervous. She along with the other professors and students looked around the room. Everyone had been waiting for Harry Potter to return to the magical world, to claim his spot at Hogwarts.

"Is Harry Potter not in attendance?"

Albus seemed to be getting a bit nervous at Ciels' reaction or lack thereof. He had expected the boy to be a bit upset, but he didn't expect him to deny being sorted. Clearing his throat, Albus decided to try and do some damage control.

"I apologise Minerva, Mister Potter has changed his name and I forgot to correct it on the registry. Would you please come forward and be sorted Ciel Potter-Phantomhive?"

Now that he had been addressed by his correct name, Ciel blanked his face before he started forward. The students continued to whisper and point. His cane and shoes tapped against the stone floor while he made his way to the hat. Taking a seat like all the other students, his one eye was soon covered by the brim of the hat as it was laid upon his head.

 _'My my my, what an interesting mind. I've never seen a mind like yours before. It has been some time since I've looked into a child of your intellect, but I see that your intelligence has been well earned. I find it odd that I can only access some of your memories, most are blocked from even my abilities. Tell me, where did you study occlumency at such a young age?'_

Deciding that he'd had enough of a hat speaking into his mind, Ciel thought to it as best he could.

'I have no desire to continue this, just sort me to whatever house I belong and let me be on my way.'

 _'Oh a pushy one. I should put you in Gryffindor for that, but alas I am sworn to sort you to what house would suit you best. I suppose if you are unwilling to speak with me then I will move onto someone who will, I will leave you with a warning. Phantomhive, should you keep to the path you have chosen your wounds will never heal, your pain will never fade.'_

"Pain tends to heal as time passes, but personally I don't want time to heal my wounds. You may think you've escaped the pain and move on, but that's nothing more than stagnation. You can't move forward without the pain." ***** **1**

 _'It is sad to see one so young, be so jaded. There is only one house for you... make your choices well in -' "_ SLYTHERIN."

The last part was shouted for the rest of the Great Hall to hear. Nobody made another sound while Ciel took the hat off his head and passed it to the professor. He moved to the end of the Slytherin table where the other first years were sitting, taking his spot beside Draco. Sebastian moved from where he was standing behind the rest of the unsorted first years to behind Ciel. He stood almost touching the wall behind his master. His hands were at his side, ready to defend should it be needed. The fact that he had moved behind Ciel made a few of the students whisper, if they hadn't been already.

"It seems as though you really know how to make a début."

Ciel couldn't help it, he laughed. Yes, he would keep young Draco around even if only for entertainment.

The rest of the sorting was irrelevant. Ciel clapped when someone was sorted into Slytherin, but besides that he allowed his mind to categorize the other students. Absently, Ciel noticed that the bushy-haired girl that he didn't like on the train had been sorted into Gryffindor. The boy that had lost his toad was also in Gryffindor, along with another boy who seemed to be part of that red-headed family he'd seen earlier that day. Glancing around at the other years, no one of interest caught his eye.

Growing bored with watching the students, Ciel took a glance at the professors who would be teaching him this year. Along the head table were many faces, some he was sure he would never encounter while others he would be spending hours with each week. Besides the potions professor, Severus Snape, he had no idea who would be teaching him. He supposed that Professor McGonagall would be teaching him as well, and at that thought he looked at the stern-faced woman.

She looked strict, her facial expression hadn't changed from when she told them to come up for their sorting. The headmaster's expression however had changed drastically from when he had met the man. Ciel wondered just what exactly the old man had been hoping to gain, he had explained that he would go by his full name or no name at all.

Finally the last name was called, Zabini, and was sorted into Slytherin. Once the dark-skinned boy joined them at their table, the Great Hall was once again quiet. The headmaster stood from his spot at the head table.

"Congratulations first years on being sorted into your new houses. Welcome to Hogwarts! Now I am sure that you are all famished and so with that tuck in!"

Many of the first year students gasped as food appeared out of nowhere on the tables. Ciel was a bit taken aback at the assortment of food. While he was sure that this would be food most people would recognize, he had a different diet than most. He saw a couple things that he recognized, but he made no move to put anything on his plate. The others at his table had no problem and were soon filling their stomachs with the food. Ciel could tell that they were enjoying their meal by the groans and moans that escaped, but still he refused to eat.

"Sebastian?"

At once his butler was beside him. A couple of those close to him gasped and jumped back at his sudden appearance. Ciel paid them no mind.

"Yes, my lord?"

"What is all this?"

Before the butler could answer there was another voice who spoke.

"How could you not know?" asked Nott.

"My lord, I believe that you would enjoy the chicken. These peas and carrots also seem to be prepared quite well, and if you drizzle some of the sauce then it should be pleasing."

As he was speaking, Sebastian placed the named items on his plate, making the assortment of food look perfect on the plate provided. Both ignored the other boy who had spoken.

"And that?" Asked Ciel pointing to another platter.

"Ah, those would be chicken wings. Although normally reserved for a snack food it can be extremely messy as one eats them with their hands. Some prefer to have several wings instead of a full meal, you have a selection of sauces that you may dip the meat into before eating it off the bone."

Ciel wrinkled his nose at the explanation. He couldn't understand how people wanted to eat all the time with their hands. It was disturbing when taking into consideration what all you touch through the run of a day. Nodding his head to show that he understood, Ciel pointed to another dish while he started to eat his meal. Sebastian explained the numerous dishes that were pointed out to him, making sure to keep his masters' goblet full.

Once the main course was finished, the plates disappeared before being replaced by an assortment of sweets. Ciel was in heaven. Taking a couple of things to try, he didn't bother to ask Sebastian before eating this time. Some things appealed to him more than others, still even those treats paled in comparison to what he was used to. Ciel was sure to save enough room for a piece of chocolate cake which was soon placed on his plate. Taking a large bite, Ciel couldn't keep his face from scrunching up as he showed his displeasure.

"This is deplorable. All these sweets, and none of them truly appeal to me."

Draco seemed shocked by this, everyone loved the food at Hogwarts. "Ciel, Hogwarts is known for having some of the best food this side of the ocean, sweets included."

Ciel shook his head. "Perhaps someday you could visit the manor and I will have Sebastian make a meal for us."

"I am honoured, my lord."

Ciel turned his green eye towards his butler.

"Take it how you like, you know I speak only the truth on this matter."

Sebastian, seeing that there was no more need of him half-bowed to his master before returning to stand behind Ciel. Soon after the other students were done eating causing the food to vanish. Once again the headmaster stood from his chair, gathering the attention of the student body.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, both old and new. I have a few start of term announcements to make. First I would like to mention that the forbidden forest is named that for a reason, it is forbidden. Also the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds for all who do not wish to suffer a horrible death. All items from Zonko's Joke Shop is prohibited, you may view a full list of banned items on Mr. Filch's door. Magic is not to be used in the hallways.

"And finally I would like to announce that an old school rule will be in effect this year. Earl Potter-Phantomhive has requested his butler to remain with him while at Hogwarts. This was once common practice and thus still a rule here at Hogwarts, should a student feel the need. You may see Mister Michaelis from time to time, please pay him no mind. I would also like to advise you not to try and take advantage of Mister Michaelis as he is here to serve Earl Potter-Phantomhive only. Please first years follow your house prefects to your dorms. Goodnight."

Ciel along with the rest of the hall stood up from his spot, only to follow an upper classman who gathered the first years. Careful to not get separated from the group, Ciel made his way in the back of the pack, close to Sebastian.

"Tonight I want you to memorize the castle, there must be many shortcuts and secret passageways in a castle as old as this. I want you to make sure that you find them all. I will _not_ be late for class, and there are better means of finding our way than this I'm sure."

"Yes, my lord."

Walking down the winding staircases until they were in the deep dungeon of the castle, Ciel wondered why they would put a common room underground. Dungeons were normally reserved for keeping prisoners and extracting information, why would they house students here? Figuring that would be a question for another time, Ciel watched as the prefect stopped in front of a wall. Thinking that it would work like the platform, he was a bit startled when the prefect announced that the password this month was "eye of newt" and would be changed the first of every month. As soon as the password was said, the wall gave way to a passageway.

Following the crowd of children, Ciel and Sebastian made their way into the common room. It was in dark themes, most likely influenced by being in the dungeon. While not exactly cold, the fire was not enough to take the chill out of the air. Ciel was suddenly thankful that their school robes included cloaks, come winter he would need something more suited to keeping warm. The upper years went about their own way, finding friends and socializing while the first years were gathered into the middle of the room. The prefect who had shown them to the dorms spoke.

"To the right you will see the girls dorms, to the left is the boys. You will find that each of you will have a roommate, chosen by the school. There are normally more in the other houses, thankfully no one else is kept in the dungeons so we only have to share with one other person. Breakfast is served in the Great Hall each morning from seven until nine. For the next few days we will gather here at eight so that you can be guided to the Great Hall. If you are late, you are on your own."

Ciel had no intention of going through with eating with the masses again. He hated the way that the food was prepared and just thrown in front of them. If not for Sebastian serving him, he was sure that he wouldn't have known half of the things at the table. No, Sebastian would continue to prepare meals for his master, he was trained to prepare them to suit his masters' tastes after all.

"Tomorrow at breakfast you will get your time table by our Head of House, Professor Snape. He will also be teaching you potions, so I will give you a bit of advice… if you haven't already, I suggest reading ahead a bit.

"Finally if you don't already know, you should all be warned that Slytherin has a bad reputation. Most believe us to be dark lords in training because we come from the house of snakes. While some may practice the old ways, that is not true for everyone. More and more half-bloods and muggleborn kids are being sorted into our house, you will treat them the same as anyone else. I don't care if you like muggleborns or not, outside of these walls we show a united front, it is the only way to survive here. All grievances are to be kept inside this dorm, is that understood?"

At once the first years said "yes." The prefect seemed pleased with the response, and gave them a final goodnight before he left them alone and went to his own friends. Ciel noticed that the boy never mentioned about them having trouble, he thought that prefects would offer their services if needed. Deciding that he would only rely on himself, Ciel turned to his butler.

"Sebastian, I want you to find whatever room I am supposed to occupy and unpack. I believe that I can handle myself from here."

"Yes, young master."

As soon as Sebastian left, Ciel found himself surrounded by those of his year. Mentally groaning, he wondered what they all wanted. Unsurprisingly Draco was the first to speak.

"Ciel, I honestly didn't think that your butler would be attending this year. I mean, when I saw him on the train I half-expected for Dumbledore to kick him out. Are you sure that this is a good idea? I don't mind myself but people are going to talk about the fact that you can't manage by yourself."

"Why should I care what others think?"

"But..." tried Draco, however Ciel never gave him the chance to finish.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of Phantomhive, Lord Potter, and Head of _both_ houses. I am next in line for the house of Black, famous in my own right _without_ mentioning what happened the night my parents were killed. If I wish to have my butler accompany me to school, if I wish to have him prepare my meals and to do his duty to the house of Phantomhive, then why should I deny myself this? Why should I care that others do not use their own right to have a personal servant? What right do _they_ have to judge _me_?"

"Young master, it seems as though the castle has granted you a boon."

Turning to the demon who had come up behind him, Ciel ignored the other children. While he could see potential in this school, he could not wait to complete his education.

"Oh?"

"Yes, my lord. There is an odd number of male students therefore it has granted you a room to yourself."

Nodding, Ciel noticed the slight glint in his servant's eye. He seriously doubted that the castle would have put him, of all people without a roommate. Knowing that Sebastian would have arranged for him to have a room to himself, Ciel casually dismissed the others, saying that he was going to turn in for the night. Following Sebastian's lead, the two of them made it to the dorm where Ciel would be spending the year. Once the door was shut behind him, Ciel let out an exasperated sigh.

"I cannot fathom the idea of remaining here for seven years."

"Indeed, it would be most tiresome."

Sebastian approached Ciel and started to help the young one out of his robes. The chilly air made Ciel thankful that his seamstress had thought to make him warm sleeping clothes. Piece by piece his clothes ended up on the floor until he was bare before the demon. Sebastian, used to this, didn't so much as blink while Ciel turned from him to go sit down on the bed. Getting a pair of warm sleeping pants along with a soft shirt he started to dress his master. Within moments Ciel was dressed for bed. Sebastian then removed the eyepatch which covered his cursed eye, exactly the same as it had been in his life past. Turning down the covers for the young earl, Sebastian brought the blankets to cover his master once he was settled.

Sebastian moved to leave the room. "Sebastian, stay."

The order, as it could be called nothing else, did not shock him as it did the first time he heard it. Back then, he was surprised to be shown any amount of vulnerability from his young lord. After everything they had been through, after all the pain and hardships Ciel was more willing to ask this of him. Kneeling beside the young boy who was turned to face him, Sebastian smiled while he placed a gloved hand on his master's head.

"Always, my lord."

Ciel nodded sleepily and closed his eyes, taking comfort in Sebastian's soothing petting. More often than not, Sebastian would find some way to touch him when they were alone. At first it made Ciel wary, in neither life was he accustomed to pleasant or comforting touches. Now, it was second nature to accept the soft petting of his butler while he drifted to sleep.

Sebastian stayed by his master's side until he was deep in sleep. With one hand gently running through the boys' hair, he used the other to brush a finger again the young one's closed cursed eye. In merely a whisper he muttered.

"Soon, young master…. Soon."

Standing up from his kneeling position, Sebastian made sure to be silent as he left the room. Ignoring the children who looked at him strangely, he decided to get started on exploring the castle… he had an order to fulfill after all.

 ***** **1** **– This quote is not mine, it is from Kuroshitsuji.**

 **~This has been edited by Sailor Dying-Will** **and Paxloria**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji**

 **Warnings: Minor violence and swearing**

 **Author's note: I would like to mention to those who picked up on my mistake with Harrys' eyes, I did go back and fix chapter one. Now through the whole story he has his mother's eyes.**

 **I will admit that I am not 100% satisfied with this chapter, but after trying a handful of times to get it the way I want it this was the best that came out of my work. I hope that you all enjoy it, and if you don't… sorry.**

 **Chapter Eight**

The first week of school, Ciel found himself following the same routine, one that he was not pleased with. Early in the morning before the rest of the students were up he was awoken by Sebastian, followed by the butler changing his clothes for him. He would then be served breakfast in the common room or in his dorm, as the Great Hall wasn't available until seven. Breakfast was followed by completing his homework; since his nights were busy, he didn't have enough time until the next morning to complete his schoolwork. Should there be no homework, Ciel was to look over his school books on whatever subject he would have that day.

Eventually the other students would start to wake up, and should he be finished his work, he would accompany the others to the Great Hall for morning tea. Ciel was always one of the first to arrive to class, sometimes by himself and other times with his peers. Classes were for the most part boring, the only class that he found any enjoyment out of was Potions. Ciel who had never had to cook, nor see anyone else prepare a meal, found the subject fascinating.

After class, Ciel would return to the Common Room where he would eat whatever Sebastian had prepared for him. After eating, he would start his violin and other 'normal' lessons, followed by more paperwork for his business. He normally opened his mail at that time, reading information from his informants before he sent any responses with Sebastian to take to his owl. Sometimes he could manage a few minutes here and there to speak with Draco and the others, but most nights he was worked to the bone.

On the weekends he kept to the same schedule, instead of having classes however, he would study from spare texts he purchased in the library. That was where Draco found him Sunday, Sebastian who was normally by his master's side was off to meet with Ciel's seamstress in order to order some warmer robes. Ciel was at one of the tables in the back of the massive room, several texts in front of him and rolls of parchment inside the books when Draco approached him.

"Ciel?"

Looking up from the book that he was reading, Ciel looked to Draco who was only a few feet away from him. He would have to be a bit more careful in the future, he hadn't noticed the other boy until he spoke.

"Yes Draco?"

Draco seemed to be a bit hesitant of whatever he was going to say. Ciel gave him whatever time he needed, going back to his book to study while the blond boy tried to find his words.

"I was wondering... well all you seem to do is work. I thought that we would be able to spend time together once we got to Hogwarts."

Looking up again, Ciel observed Draco. The blond was blushing slightly, although it was barely noticeable. Honestly, he didn't know why the blond wanted to be friends with him so badly.

"I apologise for not making time, Draco. Perhaps we can do something later on today. I need to finish looking through this book to gather any important information. After I'm done I should be free for a bit."

Draco looked at the number of books that were still left, there were several which didn't have any parchment in their pages. It hit him that Ciel was making time for him, causing Draco to break out in a wide grin and nod his head. It had been a risk trying to find the other boy, he was sure that if the butler was there then he would have been denied.

"Where is your butler?"

Returning to the parchment, Ciel worked while Draco took a seat to wait for him.

"He had some things to take care of, he should be back before nightfall."

Not wanting to push his luck, Draco remained quiet as Ciel finished with the book. It only took another ten minutes or so of waiting before Ciel was done. Ciel placed his quill down and placed the parchment in the book before he stood. Ciel left his work where it was sitting on the table while he made his way to the main desk. Following behind him, Draco wondered if it was okay for him to just leave his work there. The two of them made their way to the librarian.

"Excuse me, Madam."

"Yes?"

"I will be taking a break and was wondering if it would be alright for me to leave my books and things at the table I was using? Either I or my butler will return to gather everything should I not continue my work today."

The woman thought about it for a moment, then taking out her wand she pointed it at the table the boy had been using. She couldn't help but have a soft spot for the young boy who tried so hard, she never saw someone so devoted to learning at his age. Even the newest girl, Granger, she believed the name was, didn't seem to work as hard.

"I've placed a monitoring charm on the table, Dear. Make sure to tell me you are gathering everything or returning for me to remove it. This way should someone try to take anything I will be alerted."

Ciel gave the woman a huge smile, one that Draco found looked beautiful on the young boy's face.

"Thank you very much!"

Seeing the smile made the woman's heart melt. _'What a precious boy...'_

Draco and Ciel made their way out of the library, as soon as they were out of sight Ciel's smile dropped. If he wasn't used to his father changing his attitude so often with his acquaintances, Draco was sure he would have gotten whiplash from the drastic change.

"What would you like to do, Draco?"

Thinking about it for a moment, Draco wondered at what the other boy would like to do. They weren't allowed their own brooms so flying was not an option. They could explore the school, but for some reason Ciel was always the first to class so he had the suspicion that the other boy knew the castle more than any other first year. Seeing that all the boy did was study that was last thing he wanted to do that together, so what else was there?

"There is a chess set in the Common Room."

Together the two of them went to the Common Room, Ciel was sure to keep in step with Draco, not wanting to be neither in front of nor behind the other boy. Once they entered the common room, Ciel noticed that a few of the other students had gathered together while the two of them were out of the room. It was bound to happen, Ciel supposed as he was used to others challenging him. Draco it seemed didn't know what was happening as he looked confused at the other boy before the smaller of the two stepped forward into the room.

Not wanting to start anything, Ciel took a seat at the chess table. Draco wasn't used to the glares that he was getting from the upper classmen Ciel assumed, as he didn't take the opposite chair. Sighing only slightly Ciel looked to the others; both male and female he noticed seemed to get themselves together to do something. Eventually one of the boys, Flint he thought the boy's name was, was the one to walk forward so that he was only about a foot away from Ciel. The boy was much larger than Ciel, in fact, even those of his own year were bigger then him, his slim figure wasn't very intimidating, something that he was well aware of. If it came down to a fist fight, he was sure that Flint would easily be able to defeat him, Ciel had no intentions of allowing a physical fight to break out.

"Well look what we have here… the little half-blood. Where's your servant now? Did he grow sick of babying you?"

Ciel didn't bother to answer the brute, there was nothing for it. Instead of saying anything, Ciel placed the chess pieces in their place, unsurprised when they started to talk as he had been introduced to Wizard's Chess a few days ago. Flint didn't seem to like being ignored, taking a step so that he was right beside Ciel, the brute slammed his hand on the chess table.

"Didn't you hear me, or is it that you're deaf as well as a pussy?"

Placing the last chess piece in place, Ciel glanced up at the boy. Even though the other boy could easily harm him, Ciel showed no fear. He had faced much bigger, this one didn't compare.

"My hearing is just fine, thank you for your concern. Was there a point to your disruption?"

The boys' cold expression and tone seemed to throw Flint off his game for a moment before he moved once again. Instead of harming the table this time, Flint grabbed onto Ciels' shoulder. Pushing, Flint was able to move Ciel so that the other boy was facing him completely and not focused on the chess table.

"Yeah there's a point, I don't like having you in Slytherin. You aren't good enough to be in this noble house! Not only are you half-blood filth, but you are the one who vanquished the Dark Lord! You don't belong here. And to top it all off you come in here like you own the place, you even bring along your nanny of a butler!"

Ciel raised his eyebrow, still looking coldly at the larger boy. If scaring a small child was what got this guy off, then he was in for a surprise.

"I believe that perhaps you may have been misinformed. I currently am the head of the Phantomhive Earldom as well as the Lordship of the Potter line, therefore I find it hard to believe that I am not 'noble' enough for a school house. While my mother was a muggle-born my father was from a long line of purebloods, due to both my parents having magic I consider myself more of a first generation pureblood than anything else."

By now Flint's face seemed to be getting redder and redder by the moment. Ciel was sure that his mouth was going to get him in trouble with this one, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"I have never claimed any ownership of this castle, nor the people inside of it besides my butler. Now speaking of my butler, why shouldn't I bring him to school with me? Perhaps you haven't noticed, but being the head of two families' means that I have more work than any other student here. I have businesses and investments to look over and run, that is on top of my personal tutoring and school work. Sebastian is here to help ease this pressure a bit, if I wish to have my servant with me at all times then it is my right to do so. If your family does not have a butler which you can bring to the school that is on you, not me."

Ciel was expecting the punch before it came. Not even letting a wince pass his lips as the fist came in contact with his stomach, Ciel instead continued to glare coldly at the other boy.

"Congratulations, you managed to punch an eleven year old boy."

Expecting another blow, Ciel braced himself, but was surprised when instead he heard Draco speak up.

"Flint! What is the point of this? You want to prove that you're nothing more than a brute or did you want to actually prove you're superior?"

Ciel glanced at the blond boy, the pause gave Ciel a moment to think. Glancing at the chess table he had been setting up, he wondered if he could prove his worth with something as simple as a game.

"I am not so foolish to think that I can beat you in brute strength, however if you wish to prove yourself my better how about a game of actual skill? Is the house of Slytherin not known for ambition and cunning? What other way to prove your skill then through a game of chess, where you have to both outwit and outmaneuver your opponent?"

"What will I get out of this that I won't get just punching in your face?"

Lifting himself up, and shaking off the hand which was still on his shoulder Ciel looked at the chess table.

"A wager, if you win then I will keep my head down and send Sebastian home. While I cannot change my house, I can make myself practically invisible."

The other boy seemed to like this idea, not thinking that the younger boy would be able to beat him. Taking the seat across from the young earl, Flint grinned as he saw that he would be playing as white.

"And if you win?"

Ciel thought for a moment before he smiled, turning in his chair to face the board.

"If I win, then you are to belong to me. Become my loyal dog. While you will still retain most of your freedom, if I give an order you are to obey without question."

Flint paused, a bet made in front of this many people meant that he wouldn't be able to back out should he not like whatever 'order' he was given. Looking at the small boy in front of him, Flint shook his head to clear it before he nodded in agreement.

"I accept the terms of this game."

The magic which had been swirling around them suddenly tightened around both boys. No matter who won the chess match, they would be bound to the terms and conditions. Confidant that he would win, Flint couldn't wait to knock the boy down a peg or two. There was no way that he could lose to such a small, half-blood brat.

"Pawn to D4."

Ciel smiled while Flint made the first move, this would be interesting.

The chess game lasted for a good half hour, and Flint was surprised at the skill the young boy had. While at first he had thought that he had the other cornered he was soon proven wrong. The boy, Phantomhive, didn't so much as blink before he made his counter attacks, and one by one he was slowly losing his pieces. At first he was the one who was taking players from the younger boy, but now he had only a few left and he knew he was done for.

"I believe, that is checkmate."

Flint couldn't help the gasp that came from his mouth as he looked at the board. Indeed the younger boy had managed to take his queen, his last defense and surround his king. There was nowhere that his king could move to without being taken by the other boy, he couldn't move… he was done. Taking his finger, Flint closed his eyes as he pressed on his king, knocking it over in defeat.

Ciel, proud of his accomplishment sat back, his hands threaded together in front of his stomach while he smirked at the defeated fifth year. Yes, he was glad that the other boy had lost his patience and had wanted to confront him, he had gained another loyal dog.

"For now I have no orders for you to follow, however you should remember it was you, while deeming me a half-blood, who was defeated by said 'half-blood'. Perhaps, Mister Flint you would do well to learn that blood isn't everything."

The older boy, embarrassed left the table and went to where Ciel figured his dorm was. Ciel looked to the others who'd been watching the match, they had wanted him gone as well… and he wondered if any of them would speak against him.

"Wow, I didn't know that you were that good at chess."

Turning his gaze to Draco, Ciel smiled slightly at the look the other boy had on his face. It seemed as though Draco was even more impressed with him now, and not wanting to cause another scene Ciel spoke to the other boy.

"I have been playing for many years, would you like to have a game?"

Eagerly, the other boy took Flint's vacant spot and they arranged the pieces to start a new game. Ciel was sure to be a bit less ruthless in his playing this time, he had no problem delaying his win so that he could enjoy the game itself. They managed a couple of games, all of which Ciel won although he would admit that Draco wasn't particularly bad. After a few rounds however, Ciel could tell that Sebastian was in the room, he was always able to know when the demon was around. As soon as the match was finished, Ciel turned his head to look behind him, causing Draco to look at him strangely.

"You will need to tell the librarian that you are to collect my things, she placed some kind of protection charm so that they would not be touched."

Draco, who'd turned look in the same direction, was startled to see Sebastian suddenly appear from the shadows, and watched as the butler bowed to his lord. The blond could not help the shiver that went down his spine and chose to instead marvel at how such a distinctive man could enter a room without being noticed. As the demon left the room again, Ciel turned his attention back to Draco.

"It will only take a moment for him to collect everything and return. It looks like the time I managed to steal away is over."

As Ciel made to get up, Draco started to panic a little. He wanted to spend more than just a couple of hours a week with the other boy. While he understood that the boy was working most of the time, he didn't understand why.

"Aren't you supposed to be his master, not the other way around? All you do is work, it's not healthy. I don't get why, if he's your guardian, he can't do the work for you until you're older."

Ciel looked at the other boy, then looked at the chessboard they had been playing with. Smiling he tried his best to explain to the other boy.

"I am Earl Phantomhive, and while Sebastian is indeed one hell of a butler if he is to do everything then the Phantomhive accomplishments cannot truly be called my own. As a Phantomhive it is my duty to bring my own name to light, as the previous head is no longer alive."

"But… he seemed capable of doing everything on his own, why can't you relax every now and then at least?"

Ciel took one of the black knights he had been using throughout the game and was reminded of the first time he had to explain Sebastian to someone.

"He is both my 'might' and my 'hands and feet.' Sebastian is but a 'chessman.' And only I, the 'horseman,' can move the 'horse.' If I were to defeat my opponent with an 'automaton of a chessman,' the achievement could not be considered 'my own.' I always give the orders . . . and without them, he has been disciplined to move not so much as a muscle. However, you might say the sole difference between Sebastian and this 'knight' is . . . that he is a 'knight' who can move to any square in one fell swoop." ***** **1**

"My Lord."

Before Draco could reply with anything else, Sebastian made himself known. He was carrying the books that Ciel had been using, they were his own so there was no need for the butler to check them out. All of the parchment was removed from the books and were stacked neatly on top of the pile.

"I must return to my work now, Draco it was pleasant playing for a while. I thank you for your time."

Not waiting for any reply, Ciel made his way to his bedroom. Sebastian ever the loyal dog followed his master. Once they reached the room, Sebastian placed the books on the small desk inside the room before closing the door. Once they were alone, the demon looked to his young master.

"Did you enjoy gaining another dog, Young Master?"

Loosening the tie he was wearing, Ciel glared at his butler.

"The vermin was able to land two blows before Draco distracted him enough for me to suggest a game of wit instead of him beating me senseless."

Grinning slightly at his master's discomfort, Sebastian made his way to the young boy. Kneeling before the child, Sebastian started to undress him. Ciel watched as his butler removed his clothing, on his stomach was the start of a nasty bruise. Once he was naked before the demon, Sebastian inspected his young master to make sure that the human had only the one wound. Once he was sure that nothing else was harming his master, Sebastian grabbed one of many containers that was kept in one of the desk drawers.

Returning to Ciel, Sebastian noticed that his young master was now sitting on his bed. Having removed his eyepatch, Sebastian was being glared at with both eyes now. It had no effect on the demon who was used to the young earl being displeased from time to time. Kneeling in front of the boy once again, Sebastian opened the container and removed one of his gloves. Dipping his naked hand into the cream the container held, he gently placed the cream on his young master's bruise. Sebastian made sure to rub the cream in until it could no longer be seen, once done he moved back to place the container back and to gather his master's night clothes.

"If I had intervened you would not have gained any respect and would have, instead, been ridiculed for not being able to fight your own battles."

Returning with the needed clothes, Sebastian easily dressed his young master. At his master's next words, however, he couldn't stop the glow of eyes.

"Admit it; you enjoyed seeing someone hit me."

Placing his ungloved hand on his master's small cheek, Sebastian was unsurprised when the boy didn't lean into his touch.

"Never, Young Master. I wish nothing more right now than to rip that boy limb from limb for touching you. Never have I wished for another to harm you. You make a beautiful victim, but I would never wish for others to hurt you. If you are to be harmed then it should be I that harms you. If you are to be beaten, it should be by me. You are mine to protect or destroy as I see fit, Young Master, the fact that someone else has laid hands on you, besides myself, causes me great anger."

As strange as it was, the confession from his butler made Ciel feel better. Leaning into the hand which still rested against his cheek, Ciel wondered if now would be a good time to ask his questions.

"Sebastian…"

Quickly, Sebastian moved his other hand to gently place his fingers against the other one's mouth.

"Not now, Young Master… you must rest. You've had an eventful day."

Deciding to leave it alone for now, Ciel nodded his head before allowing the demon to turn him in for the night. Once he was covered and snuggled into the bed, Ciel closed his eyes and waited for sleep to claim him. As he drifted deeper into sleep, Sebastian watched over his young master. He had no reason to leave that night, he had managed to finish what work needed to be done while he was away, and instead he would spend the night watching over his little lord.

"Soon, little one, I will tell you what you want to know… but not until you're ready."

 ***~*~*~* Line break *~*~*~***

Albus Dumbledore was not a happy man. For the past week everything he had been expecting and planning for had turned out wrong. He thought at first that he would benefit from having Harry Potter arrive before the start of term, that it would gain him favour with the young earl. It was the Weasleys that reminded him that he could gain his favour another way. Instead of allowing him to come to school before the others, Dumbledore set up for the Weasleys to be at Kings Cross Station to introduce Harry to the wizarding world and have him under his thumb.

The Weasleys not only didn't see the boy at the station, but he'd managed to make friends with the Malfoy spawn. He had been expecting the boy to end up in Gryffindor like his parents before him, instead the boy was sorted into the house of snakes. Deciding to let Harry be left to his own devices, he assumed that the butler would be a nuisance that the boy would get rid of. Instead it seemed as though the man would remain, as no matter what others said about it the boy didn't seem to care what others thought of him having his butler near him.

The butler also caused no disturbances in class, he would stand in the back and not make so much as a sound while the professors taught. Harry also was the perfect student, he was getting top grades in all of his classes, even managing to stay awake and take notes in History of Magic. No matter what Albus planned it seemed as though those two would not act the way they were supposed to. Rubbing his beard, Albus wondered how he could gain a foothold on the young savior. Voldemort wasn't dead, he knew this… he was merely hurt during that Halloween night so many years ago. Eventually the Dark Lord would come back, and Albus needed to have Harry firmly under his control when that time came.

"Oh Fawkes, what can we do?"

No answer came from the phoenix who was sitting upon his perch. The phoenix, who had seen many things amongst its time couldn't help but be sad for what was to come. This was not the first Headmaster of Hogwarts that he had served, but he had a feeling it would be the last. No longer could he handle the manipulations and greed of the Headmasters, of them willing to put children in harm's way merely for their own gain. Duty bound to be loyal to Hogwarts, and thus her Headmaster Fawkes only hoped that young Ciel Phantomhive would have what it took to stay away from the old man.

 ****** **1** **This quote is not mine, it belongs to Kuroshitsuji itself as this is a quote from Ciel Phantomhive. This was when he was explaining Sebastian and how he couldn't have a childhood to Madam Red.**

~ This has been edited by Sailor Dying-Will and Paxloria!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji**

 **Warnings: Slash, underage, mentions of character death, some violence**

 **Author's note: Hello everyone! Well hopefully this chapter turns out better than the last one. For personal notes… I got my first tattoo! It's a semi colon! For those who don't know what that is it is the ; symbol.**

 **Chapter Nine**

The day after Ciel's confrontation, he was half expecting for someone to challenge him again, this time physically. So preparing for the worse, Ciel made sure that Sebastian would be with him in the shadows all day, so that if something did happen the demon could protect him. Like every day he was woken by Sebastian, who then proceeded to explain his schedule for the day and announce what he was going to have for breakfast. As Sebastian dressed him, Ciel wondered what his butler was thinking. Sometimes he wondered how much of Sebastian was an act and how much was his true character. From time to time he knew that he was looking at the true demon inside, normally when he gave the order to kill. Sometimes however, like now, he wondered what the demon truly thought.

"My Lord, your mind seems to be elsewhere."

Putting those thoughts to the back of his mind to think about later, Ciel merely hummed at Sebastian's observation who then finished dressing him without another word. While he never much cared to get dressed up like Lizzie always wanted him to, Ciel did care to have clothing which showed off his slim frame. If he looked good to others then it was easier for him to get what he wanted from them. Not feeling up to facing the rest of the House at the moment, Ciel finished up reviewing a couple of the books he had been working on when Draco came for him the day before.

After approximately an hour of working on his books, Sebastian who had served him his breakfast and then cleared away the dirty dishes cleared his throat. Finishing up the page he was on, Ciel looked to his butler who seemed amused by something.

"I believe Young Master that perhaps you should be moving onto your other morning lesson."

Blushing slightly, Ciel got up from his work table and followed Sebastian who opened the door for him to lead into the common room. It was only a short walk from his dorm to the main common room, one that he wished he didn't have to make. Normally when there was someone who wished him harm he could either ignore them or have them disposed of. This was a new situation for him, he couldn't ignore the whole house of Slytherin (although he would try) and he couldn't have Sebastian remove the threat without suspicion.

There were a couple of people in the common room, only a handful which made him relax slightly. Not bothering to take a seat, even though there were several available, Ciel instead looked around the room. This would be the first match that he would have with his butler since he arrived at Hogwarts. Like at the mansion his lessons went on a two week schedule to help mix things up a bit, now that he was in the school he was planning on keeping things as close to usual as he could.

"My Lord, this room should do nicely. I suspect that we shall have at least an hour before the other students begin to rise to head to breakfast for you to complete your lesson."

Grabbing one of the fencing swords, both foils, that were left out for the two of them to use, Ciel nodded. He was ready for his lesson with the man, even though he knew that he would probably lose. It wasn't uncommon for Sebastian to take over any lesson should he be unable to have a tutor for one reason or another, this would not be his first time being taught by his butler how to fence. Standing apart and facing each other, Ciel and Sebastian gave a short bow before the match started. The lesson itself wasn't exactly complicated, not in the same sense that his other studies were however it was no less difficult. Ciel hated that he had to learn how to fence, he would much rather study something else, but this was an important physical lesson he would have to endure. The lesson was painful for the young earl, he would be covered in small but numerous bruises from the force of some of the jabs for days, he just knew it.

Forty five minutes into the match, Ciel was sweating and breathing heavily from the exercise of the lesson. Sebastian as always, wasn't sweating even the slightest and seemed somewhat bored by the game they were playing. As he knew Ciel hadn't been able to land a single lunge on the other, even though he was trying as hard as he possibly could. It was frustrating for the young earl to be unable to accomplish something, to fail so horribly. Hearing several feet coming down the hallway, Ciel was thus distracted and he almost got a sword to the face, making him retreat backwards. Ducking under the foil, Ciel thrust his own towards his butler whose stomach was exposed.

For the first time in the match, Ciel managed to land a lunge. He was still losing, badly, but now Ciel had something to feel accomplished about. There was a gasp behind him, a female if he was correct which made him wonder if perhaps this wasn't a sport wizards participated in. Sebastian landed a few more blows before the hour mark was up, as soon as the hour was up Ciel relaxed his arms, body and legs and closed his eye to concentrate on breathing as evenly as possible.

Crouching by his master, Sebastian grabbed a glass of water from the nearby table he had ready. Passing the glass to his master, Sebastian looked at the children who'd decided to stick around to watch the lesson while Ciel sipped his water.

"Very well done, Young Master. You managed a point which I was not expecting. I shall prepare your bath while you catch your breath if that is to your liking?"

"Yes, I also want you to gather my things for class. I wish to soak for as long as I'm able to without being late."

"Very good sir."

With that Sebastian turned and made his way to Ciel's room with the fencing equipment to presumably start the bath. Unlike the other houses, which all shared a shower, and since the Slytherins were all in the unused dungeons every dorm had a small bathroom attached to it. This was enough to comfortably fit a tub, toilet and sink. Once Sebastian was out of sight, Ciel stood straight to look at those who had gathered around him during his lesson. With Sebastian as his opponent he was unable to look around while he was fighting the demon. Now he could see that his classmates as well as a few older years had remained to watch the pair of them.

"What exactly was that?"

Turning to look at Parkinson, Ciel used a handkerchief to dab away some sweat from his forehead.

"That was a fencing lesson, surely you've heard of it?"

"Of course… but it's not something that wizards are really taught anymore. We prefer to spend our time learning quidditch and chess. Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

"Of course it is, if not for what few measures are in place, but everything that is worth learning should be dangerous. We have potions that can explode in your face, a class about creatures that can tear us limb from limb, later today we will have defence against the dark arts, which we will be practicing, and transfiguration, which with, the wrong incantation could have you turned into a half-human half-creature. In fencing you learn to defend yourself, not just with the sword, but in learning your opponent's weaknesses and taking advantage of it."

Thinking for a moment, Ciel brought a finger to the side of his face before he spoke once again.

"You could say that it is another form of chess, one in which if you are to be placed in check then you will have a physical reminder of your failure. It teaches discipline, something I find many children are missing."

"Why do you keep doing that? Talk about people your own age as if you aren't one of us?" Asked Nott.

"Childhood is measured out by the sounds and smells and sights, before the dark hour of reason grows. ***** **1** My hour of reason passed a long time ago, thus ending my childhood. I admit to having much to learn, however it will not be with the eyes of a child. Never again."

Before he could say anything else, Sebastian arrived at the doorway that lead to the boys' dorms and announced that his bath was ready. Turning he ignored the others and made his way to his dorm where he would be bathed. Once he stepped into his room, Sebastian was at his side, removing his clothing. It had taken him longer to accept Sebastian bathing him then it did for him to accept the man dressing him, but over the course of a few weeks it also became natural to him. Naked in front of the older man, Ciel made his way to the tub which was to the perfect temperature.

The hot water eased away his tension, both from the lesson as well as from his conversation following. He was already tired of this place, of the children in it and he wondered how he would be able to last until he could take whatever exams he needed to leave the place behind. Ciel's thoughts were interrupted as a soft cloth began to gently clean his skin. The cloth continued to clean him, from head to toe. Sebastian was careful to make sure that every bit of sweat was washed clean from his master, cleaning his hair was soon followed by a time to allow Ciel to ruminate in the water.

Not wanting his young master to prune, Sebastian helped him out of the tub after a few more minutes of soaking. Patting him with a soft towel, he made sure that his master was completely dry before he started to help him into his uniform. It was a simple thing, unlike the clothes that he wore in his spare time. With his bag packed and ready to go, Ciel couldn't delay going to class any longer and made his way to his first class of the day. Sebastian as always followed behind him, his constant shadow.

' _I'm not going to wait much longer, Sebastian. Something is happening and you will explain why I'm here.'_ What bothered him more than anything else was the fact that he could feel that something else was being kept from him. He would spend some nights when Sebastian wasn't at his side reviewing his memories, but it felt almost as though something was missing. There were no visible gaps in his memory, but he could _feel_ that something was missing… and he wondered if what was missing was why he was now breathing.

 ***~*~*~*~ line break *~*~*~***

Nothing terribly interesting happened in his classes that day, the professors would lecture about theory he had already memorized and would ask for a practical demonstration. As he already understood the magical theory and had had Sebastian teach him as much as a demon could, it was easy for him to complete whatever task was assigned on the first or second try. When they had class with the Gryffindors, Ciel noticed that the bushy-haired girl from the train seemed to glare at him once he completed the task. How odd. He would then spend the remainder of the class reading ahead, since he'd completed the first year books over the summer he had moved onto second year.

The most interesting thing that he found in class was when one of the Gryffindors exploded a simple potion causing him and his partner to be covered in green goop. Now sitting down for lunch which he sometimes took in the Great Hall, Ciel wondered what the rest of his lessons would be like for the day. He only had one more class before he would start on his personal lessons. Unlike the others he did not abandon his "muggle" education and kept up to date so that he would be able to graduate in both the magical and muggle world.

Unlike the other students, Ciel waited for Sebastian to serve him his lunch. He had his butler bring him food that he had prepared instead of whatever the others were eating. While he was sure that there was nothing wrong with the food per say, he still preferred Sebastian's cooking to anything else. A few of the students looked at him oddly as they normally did, but the older Slytherins seemed to leave him alone. It seemed that though it was not a physical confrontation they had at least some respect for how he'd handled himself. Flint, he noticed was nowhere to be seen.

As it happened at every meal, there was soon a swarm of owls coming into the Great Hall. There were some packages that were delivered from home, some were merely letters from family and friends. The first few days at school it'd seemed like every owl in the country was at Hogwarts to deliver letters from worried parents. Now on their second week of school the letters had dwindled slightly, only a few children getting letters and packages. Ciel thought nothing of the post while he ate his meal until his owl landed in front of him on the table. Placing his utensils down, Ciel relieved the bird its letter, carefully checking the seal to see who would write to him while he was at school.

Seeing the mark in the sealing wax Ciel's eye widened. That was the mark of the royal family. It was something that he had only seen a handful of times since he came back into his name and title. Like he had in his previous life, he had to appeal to the queen to gain the title of Earl Phantomhive once again. Although Elizabeth was no Queen Victoria she still understood what his title would mean to her, what she would gain. Things were different in this time, yes, but the underworld would always exist and he would destroy anything that caused Her Majesty grief once again.

Not wanting someone to read over his shoulder, Ciel passed the envelope to Sebastian who quickly took it from his master. He would need to address the letter as soon as possible, his mail was one day delayed making him already late in whatever task she had assigned him. Stepping back, Ciel ignored the questions thrown at him from his classmates. As quickly as he dared, Ciel exited the Great Hall and made his way to his dorm, the only place that he felt safe with confidential information. Sebastian was quick to follow his master, the letter in question held inside his jacket close to his chest.

Ciel didn't pause except when he needed to give the password to the entrance to the common room. Once he was inside his dorm, Sebastian quickly gave his master the letter while closing the door to give them more privacy. Ciel broke the seal and took out the letter, eager to read what the queen may wish of him.

' _My Dear Boy,_

 _I was a bit surprised to learn that you'd decided to go to Hogwarts, although this does make things a bit easier. It has reached my attention that a priceless artifact has been taken from the wizarding bank, Gringotts. This artifact, while the discovery of a wizard has belonged to the Crown for many years so none may abuse its power. Only a handful of people could have removed it from its vault, I have my suspicions on who this could be. The artifact was made by two people, one Nicolas Flamel and Albus Dumbledore._

 _I ask only that you return this artifact to the Crown, it seems as those who were given favour of guardianship can no longer be trusted with it. I fear that I will not be able to rest easy until it is returned where its protection will be highest from those who may abuse it. Perhaps when you return it to me we may speak about your studies and what you have learnt while away at Hogwarts. My family has never held the privilege of magic, but I am most fascinated in what all it can do._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Queen Elizabeth the Second'_

"It seems as though my dear Headmaster might have caught himself over his head." Remarked Ciel, turning to look at Sebastian who had been reading the letter over his shoulder.

"Indeed, what will you have me do, Young Master?"

Ciel sighed before glancing at his text books. It seemed as though on top of everything else he would have to play fetch as well. He would have to put off his studies until he could come up with what Her Majesty wanted.

"Go to the library and get copies of any and all books relating to this Nicolas Flamel. I suspect that it will be easier to research him than our esteemed headmaster. I have made the librarian informed that you will from time to time act in my stead and as such is to register all the books under my name. Once they are obtained bring them back here, while I look through the books you are able to you are to go into the restricted section and research there for anything in relation to this case. My normal studies will have to be pushed aside until this is solved."

"And your school work? Are you going to throw that away as well Young Master?"

Ciel glared at his butler. "You know as well as anyone that Her Majesty comes before any personal need. My homework is complete as nothing was assigned today, my studies should not suffer irreparable damage with this. I will only miss one class today, and I doubt that Professor Binns will even notice. Now go, you have your orders."

Sebastian bowed to his master and with a soft 'Yes, My Lord' he was gone in a flash of black. Ciel had nothing to do but to wait for Sebastian to return to him. Taking off his cloak which was needed in the main rooms inside the dungeon for the warmth, Ciel placed it on the bed before he took off his tie as well. His rooms, like he suspected the other dorms did as well, had a small fireplace inside. With how damp and cold the rooms would become in winter the extra warmth was needed. Giving the letter one last glance for any other information Her Majesty might have given him, Ciel chucked it into the flames along with the envelope.

"They have no need to know what being Phantomhive means… not yet."

Watching the paper burn, Ciel wondered how long he would be able to keep his duties secret. He'd let it be known to Severus as well as Albus that his title held power; that he had things he would have to do. They had not asked too many questions, something that right now he was sure would change. It wouldn't be too long before someone started to snoop around and he was certain they would find out about him, about his title and duties. Turning to the door as Sebastian returned with the requested books, Ciel motioned for his butler to place them on the desk. The stack wasn't as large as he was expecting, perhaps it wouldn't be as hard as he originally believed to gather the needed information.

"My Lord, if there is nothing else I would like to get started on the restricted section as requested."

Nodding his permission, Ciel took his spot at his desk and started reading. There were five different books, three of which were potions texts and two others seemed to be an assortment of information. Starting with the potions texts, Ciel didn't turn when he heard the door shut behind Sebastian. For the next few hours, Ciel looked through the books. It wasn't until the last book, a rather large text containing several wizarding events in the past few years that he found reference to anything of interest.

Copying the passage on spare parchment, Ciel leaned back in his chair. It had taken him several hours to finish reading through the books. Now all he had to do was wait for Sebastian to see if the demon had managed to find anything else. Glancing at the clock that Sebastian had brought with them (one that would work inside the castle as it did not run on battery power) he saw how late it was. Stretching, Ciel decided to get ready for bed. Unlike in his last life, in this one he was perfectly able to take care of himself he just chose not to most of the time. Once he was under the covers, Ciel closed his eyes and waited for sleep to claim him. Like all nights that the demon wasn't with him he found it hard to sleep.

It wasn't until an hour later that the young earl managed to fall asleep, although even in sleep there was a frown on his face. At three in the morning Sebastian returned to his master, it hadn't taken him much time to go through the restricted section for any mention of Nicolas Flamel. What had taken time was looking for any information on Albus Dumbledore, his master was right the books in the library were filled with the man. Looking at his young master now, Sebastian wondered what the young lord would do with the information that he had gathered.

Removing the glove that hid his part of the contract, Sebastian placed it on Ciel's head. The boy let go a soft sigh in his sleep, not waking while Sebastian started to run his fingers through the young boys' hair. It wasn't until after he had 'died' that Sebastian truly appreciated his young master. Before, when he had made the contract a hundred years ago he'd thought nothing more of his master then his next meal. It wasn't until after his soul was devoured, until after he had tasted the delicious soul that he knew he had made a mistake. Demons didn't feel the same as humans did, they didn't love or hate or care for anything besides their next meal… but they also didn't starve themselves for years in contract either.

"Oh, Young Master… what a mess we have made of things."

Ciel didn't respond, but that didn't stop Sebastian from gently touching his young master. He would never take advantage of his young lord in his sleep, but that didn't stop him from gently petting the young boy. For several minutes while he slept, Sebastian would run his fingers through the young ones hair or gently touch the porcelain cheek. Sometimes, Sebastian wondered if Ciel knew… after all he never seemed to mind when he took liberties while awake. He would never molest him in a sexual manner, but he would stroke his hair or face whenever the opportunity presented itself.

Leaning closer to the young earl, Sebastian placed his face close to Ciels. With his naked fingers he traced the soft lips of his lord. His own face was only a fraction of an inch away from his young master's, it would take nothing for him to close that gap and have his own lips upon the younger ones. Closing his ruby eyes, Sebastian breathed in the scent of the boy which surrounded him and smiled deviously. Moving even closer, they were only separated by a hair's width, sensing something Sebastian opened his eyes. Though he couldn't see his reflection anywhere he just _knew_ that his eyes were glowing crimson, that his pupils would be showing his demon heritage. What he _did_ see were two mesmerizing orbs looking at him, one with his mark the other brilliant emerald.

"Sebastian?"

The one word, the name given to him so long ago, held so much that night. It was a question, and a demand. It was a request and an order, one that he would not deny his young master. Sebastian did not move his face from his young master, instead he placed his glove-free hand back on the young cheek. Placing his hand on the young cheek, Sebastian ran his thumb along Ciel's bottom lip. Moving back only enough to watch as the young lord allowed him to run the finger along his soft lips.

"Sebastian."

There was no question this time, only a demand and given the situation which Ciel woke up in, Sebastian realized he was treading on thin ice.

"You once said, Young Master that you were chained to the earth by a gold thread; that you dare not sever it in fear of what lies beyond the drop. There will come a time, soon I suspect that you will sever that tie to the norm and embrace the darkness that comes from the drop. I have sworn never to lie to you, never to betray you and to remain by your side, always. I will always keep my vow… so when you wish to sever that chain I will be there to catch you, to guide you through the abyss. I have gone by many names before we met, and have gone by a few since. So long as you still draw breath I will be forever your Sebastian and will _never_ break my oath."

While he spoke, Sebastian still did not stop touching his young master, did not move farther from him. Ciel simply watched the demon, unmoving.

"So why am I still drawing breath, Sebastian?"

Licking his lips, Sebastian didn't try to hide his features from his young lord. There was a darkness to the air that wasn't there before, something which was not caused by the late hour. Sebastian could feel his natural form just _itching_ to come out and consume the young boy in front of him.

"You are alive, Young Master because after your death another contract was made and it demanded your reincarnation. I took your soul that night on the concrete bench, I consumed it and it was the most delicious meal I have ever consumed. Your soul was _inside_ me, Young Master…. You were dissolved into my very being, and for a while I was content with the meal you had given me. Do you not understand how much power your soul has? How pure it is despite being surrounded by darkness? The flavour, even the very smell of your soul is something I doubt will ever happen again, but alas I grew bored. Only a few years for a demon in your service and I found myself _missing_ the games you would play. Humans, even then, were changing to be a _boring_ race."

Still Ciel didn't move from his spot on the bed, he had nothing to fear right then. If Sebastian wanted him dead he would have been killed years ago, instead he listened with a growing sense of anticipation. This was the explanation he had been looking for, the reason for him still being alive.

"It was your dear fiancée that brought you back to life, Young Master. I stayed around the same area for a while, wandering and consuming souls as I saw fit. I dared not make another contract after being so long with a collar, instead I decided to take the souls which were wandering around the city which was still recovering from the fire. Lady Elizabeth found me. It had been a few years, and if she had not noticed me first I would not have thought twice about seeing her as she was an adult. Life had treated her well, she'd gained another for a husband and had given him a son. Still, with all that life had given her upon your death she still loved only you, Young Master."

Ciel felt that he should stop Sebastian, that he didn't want to know what happened with Lizzie, but he couldn't bring himself to tell the demon to stop.

"I was bored, she was in love with a dead child and I knew then what was wrong with me. I had grown attached to my master, something I didn't even know could happen being what I am. It only took one offer and Lady Elizabeth was making a contract with me, I would get her soul and in exchange I would save you. All I had to do was wait for the right conditions to be met, something that took far too long for my liking, but did eventually happen the night that 'Lord Voldemort' went after Harry Potter."

Sebastian moved his face away from Ciel, thinking that the other would react violently as he was prone to about hearing of Elizabeth's death.

"You ate her… you killed Lizzie."

"Yes, Young Master. Like you, I consumed her soul as part of a contract that both parties agreed upon. I took her soul and in exchange I gave you back yours."

Ciel shook his head, closing his eyes against the tears that were starting to form. While he had never loved Lizzie like she did him, he had cared for the young blond. Lizzie was to have been his wife, and if things hadn't turned out like they had he would have been a good husband to her. If he had been born as anything besides a Phantomhive then he would have cared for her until her dying day. His precious cousin was consumed, killed by the very demon that had consumed his own soul. What was worse was that although he wanted to blame Sebastian, wanted to claim this as betrayal he knew that it wasn't. The demon had made a deal with a woman who was, by the sounds of it, old enough to make her own choices and had loved him enough to bring him back from the dead.

"I do not want to hear anymore tonight. Later, when I ask it of you everything else will be explained. Tonight leave things as they are, and tomorrow we will figure out how to get the philosopher's stone back to The Crown."

Hearing the clear dismissal, Sebastian nodded his head. His hand still gently laying upon Ciel's cheek which he did not remove. Ciel thought about removing it, thought about turning his back to the demon which had caused such confusing feelings and thoughts. There was still much to learn, and he was certain that he wasn't going to like the answers to the questions that he had. Looking at the demon now, the same one who'd killed him and his beloved cousin he still couldn't muster hate for this being. Sebastian was acting in his best interests even after his death, he had been bored because he no longer had his young master. Hadn't he admitted to being attached to him? Hadn't the demon admitted to wanting him back, of caring for him?

"Young Master… I still remain your knight, your might and your shield. I shall never lie to you, I shall never betray you and will remain always by your side."

Closing his eyes, Ciel no longer felt tears burning behind his eyelids. Relaxing his body he allowed the demon to gently caress his hair and face while he drifted off to sleep. Despite what he wished he could feel, Ciel felt only safety from his butler as he drifted into a deep, restful sleep.

 **This has been edited by the wonderful Sailor Dying-Will and amazing Paxloria!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji**

 **Warnings: I know that the mirror was added to the tasks to get the stone** _ **after**_ **Harry found it. I am messing up with the timeline, mostly because I can't find a reason why Ciel would try to explore the castle and be away from Sebastian long enough to discover the mirror on his own. In addition, there are a few things off-truth, for instance I have no idea the name of Queen Elizabeth's butler.**

 **Author** **'** **s notes: Thank you all for sticking with me! We made it to chapter ten! Double digits! In the excitement, I do have a slight… request if you will. I personally like to respond back to as many reviews as I can, I like to answer your questions to the best of my ability and explain things should someone be confused or I miss something. I would like to note that I am unwilling to respond to reviews in my author's notes, as some people do. I find that it is misleading to the actual length of the chapter. That said, if you have a question for me, please sign either into (or into AO3) so that I can PM you. If you are unable to do so, send me an email, it is the same as my username CrowNoYami and I use gmail. Thank you**

 **Chapter Ten**

Albus was fuming. With everything that child was getting away with, now he up and left in the middle of lunch. Being the concerned Headmaster that he was, he had asked Harry's next professor to check and see if the child was all right. It was when he asked Binns that he was informed that the brat didn't even bother to attend class. Expecting Severus to come to him, being Harry's Head of House with some kind of request from the young one he was instead, left in the dark. No matter how important the child believed himself to be, there was no reason for an eleven-year-old boy to skip class on only his second week of school. Madam Pomfrey confirmed that the boy didn't arrive in the infirmary, therefore that couldn't be the reason either.

Sucking on a lemon drop, Albus had to think of a plan to get everything back under his control. The boy was supposed to be in _his_ house, the same as his parents before him. If he had been, he could have asked Minerva to watch the boy and everything would have been fine. Severus was another matter. No matter how much he may have hated the boy's father Severus would not stand against his own house. Every child that was under his care would receive the privilege of his blind eye. Albus knew that Severus was trying to make up for all the judgement that the other children would show the snakes, but right then he didn't care. He had been counting on his old spy to hate the boy as much as he hated James; no matter that it was Lily's son as well.

There was no way now Severus would be able to spy when Tom came back into power. Severus couldn't give up a boy who was under his protection, and while Tom had been a Slytherin, there wasn't much sanity left for the man to understand this. Stroking his beard, Albus sighed as he looked down at the paper in front of him. Individually he had asked all professors and staff to keep a close watch on Harry. That included a list of all the books signed out in his name. The ones taken last night concerned him greatly.

It couldn't be a coincidence only days from when he sent Hagrid to collect the stone that Harry took out books related to Nickolas. He had meant to take those books from the library later on in the year, so that he could look through them himself to make sure that it didn't mention the stone. Originally, he had thought that this could be a kind of test for Harry, something to keep him on his toes for future training. Now, with how the boy behaved those plans were ruined. Albus had half a mind to take the stone back to Gringotts, but with all the extra protection provided by the professors… that would seem ungrateful.

Looking to his phoenix, Albus smiled at the red bird. He could at least always count on the loyalty of his familiar.

"Oh Fawkes, how did things come to this? I can't seem to wrap my head around Harry being the way he is. I thought that Petunia would take him in, that although he would be unloved he would have family. Everything has gone down the tubes, so they say. Harry will come to the light though; we just have to figure out how to show him where he truly belongs."

While he spoke to the bird, he didn't notice the look that the Sorting Hat and Fawkes shared. Both knew more about the boy than either would be willing to say. While neither could speak out against the Headmaster, both could at least remain silent on what they knew. There was no way that the boy would make his way to Dumbledore, if anything he would be the old man's damnation.

 ***~*~*~*~* line break *~*~*~***

Like every morning, Ciel woke up to Sebastian calling out to him. Unlike every morning however, Ciel wasn't sure if he wanted to face his butler right then. It only took a moment for the secrets he had learnt the previous night to come to mind, making him groan before he managed to open his eyes. Rubbing the sleep from his lids, Ciel looked to his butler who was waiting at the side of his bed with a cart containing his tea. Sitting up, Ciel yawned while he stretched his arms above his head.

"Young Master, this morning for breakfast I have prepared a full English spread. I also have started preparations on locating the stone. I believe I know where it may be found, however there is one obstacle that is causing… a delay."

Accepting the cup of tea that his butler passed him while he was speaking, Ciel scented it before taking a sip. Finding that the tea was just as perfect as he was accustomed, he slowly opened his eyes. Looking at Sebastian with his mismatched eyes, Ciel could only wonder at what kind of obstacle would cause a pause with his butler.

"And what kind of obstacle would this be?"

Sebastian started to gather the day's outfit for his young master, until he could get past the last obstacle he suspected that his young master would not return to class. Laying out the clothes on the bed, making sure to give room for Ciel to move around to the edge of bed, he spoke.

"There seems to be some kind of trick that I have yet to solve. Many things, Young Master, guard the stone. If I were to guess, I would say that it is a collaboration of the staff trying to keep any thief away from the prize. It is the last task that has me at a loss, Master. There is a mirror, one that does not show a reflection that causes my delay."

Now that he was actually starting to wake up, Ciel looked fully at the demon. While the demon was showing perfect posture, manners and grooming as was natural to him something was off. Sebastian as always was dressed the part of a butler, but his clothes seemed the slightest bit singed. Whatever tasks put in place seemed to have fire.

"What does the mirror show if not your reflection?"

Taking the teacup and saucer from his master, Sebastian started to undress the small boy who had moved to the edge of the bed. While he was unbuttoning the nightshirt that covered the small one's chest, Sebastian tried to explain.

"From what I can gather, this mirror shows not your reflection, but your deepest desire. It is not unlike the Talbot camera. This mirror however, does not limit the image to only that which does not belong to this world, but to any image so long as it is the viewer's desire."

Ciel raised an eyebrow while the butler dressed him. It was unlike Sebastian to admit that he was having a hard time with something.

"Then there is nothing to it, we must go to this mirror and find a way around it."

Sebastian looked up at his master while he finished up with the long strings of his masters' boots. As he would not be attending class, Sebastian had dressed Ciel in his normal attire. The young lord was dressed in a navy blue to compliment his hair. The long coat, which had six large buttons matching the locks perfectly; his sleeves flared out at the hands with a white underlay. Keeping to his old style, Sebastian made sure that the shorts matched the fabric, to complete the outfit he placed a pair of long boots on his master. The heel would give him a bit more height, something that Ciel always appreciated when he could get away with it. Unlike the other students who wore their normal clothes on the weekend, Ciel had no need for anything like 'lounge-wear'.

Doing up the last button now that his young lord had stood, Sebastian looked his master over. The boy was dressed perfectly, not a single wrinkle to destroy the image of the perfect young lord. Deciding that as he was not rejected away the night before, Sebastian grew a bit bolder and placed his hand on the boy's right cheek.

"It is such a shame that you must cover up my claim each day, Young Master."

The widening of Ciel's eyes delighted Sebastian. It wasn't often that he could surprise the young lord anymore; at first, the simplest of things would astound him. These days, after living two lives, hardly anything caught the young lord off guard. Testing his luck, Sebastian cupped the smooth cheek and ran his thumb right below the marked eye.

"Perhaps the new staff we hired could go on temporary leave once we return to the mansion. If there were no others to witness it, you could leave your eye revealed to the world."

A slight blush upon his cheek, Ciel decided to lash out at the forward butler. Slapping the hand away from his person, Ciel huffed before turning to grab the eyepatch from his nightstand. The butler didn't need to know that he too wished that he didn't have to cover up his eye every day. While they had lived together the past year, with just the two of them, it wasn't something that he'd had to deal with. He was sure to keep an eyepatch on his person in case someone came to the manor for something, but he was able to walk around with _both_ eyes shown to the world. Putting the eyepatch on, Ciel wasn't surprised when Sebastian took over the task.

"I apologise My Lord, it is not my place to voice such an opinion."

Remaining silent, Ciel wondered why he was so angry at the demon. Saying that he wished that he didn't have to cover up his eye wasn't the most out-of-place thing the butler had done in the past twenty-four hours. He _had_ woken mere hours ago to the demon stroking his face, their lips almost touching. The man was getting increasingly _touchy_ towards him since he'd received his invitation to Hogwarts. What was worse was that he didn't know if he wanted to order the demon to stop touching him in such a way, or to allow him to continue and see where it would lead.

Turning back to the demon, Ciel grabbed his cane before moving towards the door. Sebastian was quick to move ahead before the young boy and open the door for him, giving his lord a small bow as he did so. Like there was every morning, a handful of people were in the Common Room when he arrived. It was before seven so he wouldn't be able to eat in the Great Hall, which was fine with him. Going to his usual table, one that was set aside most likely for study groups, Ciel sat down and watched as Sebastian served him his breakfast.

Ciel ate his meal without a word between butler and master. Ciel wasn't in the mood to give the other compliments, even if the breakfast was wonderful. Ciel was almost finished when he saw a head of blond hair, surprising him for the second time that morning as Draco made his way towards him. Normally Draco was one of those who would be second to last in waking. For him to be up this early in the morning might mean some kind of trouble for him. Had he missed something the day previous?

"Ciel, I'm glad that I caught you."

Ciel gestured to one of the other chairs at the table for the other boy to take a seat. Draco smiled at the blue haired boy before he pulled out a chair and soon found himself with a cup of tea in front of him. Blinking in surprise, Draco looked to the butler, who was still at Ciel's side and gave an amicable smile, before taking a sip of the tea. He nodded at the man before turning to his friend.

"As I was saying, I'm glad that I caught you before you left for the day, Ciel. You should know that Binns noticed your absence yesterday in class. After leaving so hurriedly last night, I figure that the other professors will be keeping a close eye on you today especially when you skipped class yesterday."

Nodding in contemplation at Draco's information Ciel ate his last bite. Once he was done, Ciel patted his mouth with his napkin while Sebastian took away his dishes and used napkin.

"I suspected that something like this may occur, it is merely a minor setback. I expect that something will happen later on today, as I do not intend to attend classes. I will of course inform the Headmaster, I suspect that he will try to force my attendance, but will remain unsuccessful."

"If you don't mind me asking… why aren't you going to class? We all know that you're ahead in every class, so it's not like you're going to miss anything important, but you don't seem to hate class so much as to skip it altogether."

Nodding in slight approval at the question, Ciel answered the other boy as best he could.

"While I am at Hogwarts, I still have duties to attend to as Earl Phantomhive. It has come to my attention that most witches and wizards gain their heritage at age seventeen. Mine is a special case however, being that there is no Head anymore for the Phantomhive or Potter family above the age of seventeen, those duties have fallen to me. I have already explained to you that I have more work than those of our year, perhaps of any student within Hogwarts. Due to this, from time to time, I will have to cancel my magical education in order to keep up with that work."

"But it wasn't until you received that letter that this all happened. What was it?"

"The letter that you are speaking of was a request from an acquaintance of mine. They asked me to do something for them, and as I am their ally from the Phantomhive family, I am bound to do as they wish. I suspect that it shouldn't take more than another day or two at most to settle everything and then I will once again participate in Hogwarts lessons."

"Why don't you go to Professor Snape?"

Blinking at the blond, Ciel wondered where this logic came from. He had only stated that he would inform the Headmaster he would be departing from Hogwarts on business. He never gave any kind of word of him leaving his lessons; so long as he remained at the school, he was under no contractual obligation to inform the Headmaster of anything else.

"Professor Snape may seem strict, but he is Slytherin through and through. If you tell him that you have something to do, I'm sure that he will inform the Headmaster for you, that way you don't have to deal with the barmy old man."

"Sebastian, it seems as though we have a change in plans."

"Yes, My Lord."

It didn't take a genius to see how happy it made Draco that Ciel had decided to take his advice. Standing up, Ciel gave Draco a look-over before leaving with Sebastian to find Professor Snape.

"Thank you Draco, I am sure that your idea has just saved me some time."

Without another word, the young Earl and his butler made their way through the dungeon. Both knew the way to the Potions Professor's office. Unfortunately, only Sebastian knew the way to the Slytherin Head of House's _priv_ _a_ _te_ rooms, making him have to take the lead. Like most rooms in the castle, the professor had a dark wooden door to his rooms. Once they arrived at the door, Ciel took the lead and knocked, his gloved hand rapping lightly against the wood. They had only a moment to wait before the door opened quickly, the man inside already having a sneer on his face.

"What?"

Ciel looked at the man who was supposed to help the children sorted into his house. It was his job to make their transition into Hogwarts easier by any means. For all Severus knew, he could be in dire need of something, he could have received some kind of notice from home saying that a relative or family friend had died. Suddenly Ciel wondered if Draco had given him bad advice.

"I apologise for the early hour, Professor however I am in need of some of your time if you will."

The Professor's expression seemed to soften slightly at the polite tone. Suddenly Severus waved permission to come into his rooms, which both Ciel and Sebastian complied. Ever since the two had learned that the portraits could move between and speak to one another, they'd figured that those same eyes would be watching them and could perhaps report to the Headmaster of the school. Walking into the set of rooms given to the Potions Master, Ciel noticed that the rooms while spacious seemed to lack anything personal. There were a few miscellaneous items, nothing irreplaceable, nothing that was important enough to take should he feel the urge to leave. Ciel was gestured to take a seat on a sofa, which faced the fireplace. The furniture was either well-taken care of, or not used which, given how they were greeted, was not surprising.

"We have some time before breakfast is due to start so how may I help you Mister Potter-Phantomhive?"

When addressed by the Professor in front of him, Ciel noticed that he seemed to stumble over his name. At first, he was expecting that some of the professors would call him Potter merely because the name was so famous. Gently but firmly he would correct them and request to be called Potter-Phantomhive or Phantomhive, never merely Potter. Most called him his hyphenated name, but this was the only professor that he had whom instead of flowing the two together had a brief pause in-between the names, as if he were addressing two separate people.

"I have received word from a business associate that there are a few activities that I must partake in for the next few days. I suspect that during that time I will be leaving the castle as well, this is a boon already granted to me by the Headmaster. I merely wished to inform you that it was due to this missive that I was unable to attend my last class yesterday, and would like to apologise and inform you in advance of my absence today as well. I do not know how long this business will take, however I suspect that it should take no longer than a day or two at most should everything go according to plan."

Severus was slightly surprised at how the boy was handling himself; he didn't seem to be mocking him in any way. This boy was in fact only trying to extend some kind of courtesy to his Head of House and Professor about his absence. All of the professors were aware of the negotiations that had brought the boy to Hogwarts. Albus had made it a point to tell them a strange man would follow him and that he would from time to time leave the school. Severus of course thought that it was some kind of way to hold something over the other students, to prove how special he was. It wasn't until he saw the urgency of the boy leaving the Great Hall the day before that he realized that the boy was working.

"Thank you for explaining your missed lesson and coming to me so that I may inform your other professors. I will of course inform the Headmaster of your leave of the school, and your leave from class will not deduct any points nor cause any detention I assure you. Come to me at the end of the day in my study and I will have your assignments from your lessons so that you may keep up with the work after you are done with your business."

Nodding in acquiescence at his professor, Ciel wondered if the man had some kind of multiple personality disorder. One minute he was glaring at him as though he had done the professor some personal offense, the next he was helping him of his own free will.

"Thank you Professor. I shall take my leave now so that I may start on my work, the sooner I begin the sooner I may return to my regular schedule."

Standing from the sofa, Ciel along with the professor and butler made their way to the door. Sebastian was quick to open it for his young master while Severus stood close to the doorway. Right before the door shut Ciel decided to speak up.

"I believe, Professor, it would be easier for you to merely call me Phantomhive. It seems to me that the last name Potter is abhorrent to you. I feel no personal offence to this; however, it would be easier for all of us I believe if you thought of me only as Ciel Phantomhive. I am sure that name holds no ill meaning in your life. Good day, Professor."

Walking down the hallway with his butler following, Ciel didn't look back. Sebastian made sure to take the lead once they turned the corner so that he could show Ciel where he had found and passed most of the traps that lead to the stone. The hallways and stairwells were empty; it was a half hour before anyone would start to make their way down for breakfast, which gave the two of them plenty of time.

"Sebastian, is this not the way to the right hand side of the third floor which, if I remember, is forbidden?"

Smirking, although his young master could not see it Sebastian nodded his confirmation.

"Indeed, Young Master. It seems as though your Headmaster was speaking the truth."

Deciding not to question Sebastian as he lead them to the door the school had been avoiding, Ciel instead chose to watch as his butler clicked his fingers which caused the door to open. Sebastian had no human magic to speak of, but that had never stopped him before. Walking behind the demon, Ciel heard the distinct sound of growling coming from inside the room. Sebastian placed his hand out just below his lips and blew, several torches lit up in the room revealing to Ciel who had never been there, one of the largest dogs he had ever seen.

"Sebastian, is that…?"

"No, My Lord. This is not the same breed as Pluto; this dog is a Cerberus, a creature who is supposed to guard the gate to the underworld."

Nodding, Ciel watched as the dog lunged at the two of them. He couldn't believe that this huge dog was inside a castle full of children, its three heads looking for something to tear into. Like when he saw his first dog from hell, Ciel felt humor bubble up inside him. Sebastian hated dogs. Smiling at his butler's back while the black-coated man seemed to glare the dog into submission Ciel chuckled.

"It seems as though you are destined to deal with large dogs, Sebastian."

Sighing, Sebastian placed a hand on his head while he took a moment to close his eyes. The dog that had been snapping at him moments ago was now whimpering on his stomach before the demon. Needing the dog to move so that the two of them could get under him and through the hatch located in the floor he once again took control.

Walking up to the dog, Sebastian placed his hand on the middle head, this dog trained unlike Pluto had been when they first met. Rubbing at the dog's head, Sebastian waited until the dog was completely relaxed before he pushed him off the trap door. Opening the square bit of wood, Sebastian gestured for Ciel to go down. Not even bothering to think about what he was doing, Ciel followed the silent request and jumped down into the unknown darkness under the huge dog.

Instantly he started to curse his butler, some kind of species of huge vines were trying to suffocate him to death. Closing his eyes, Ciel could hear more than see when his butler joined him in the tangled mess of vines. Trying to gather his thoughts, Ciel wondered what kind of plant could have him. _'Okay, think... grows in dark damp places, seems to trap even humans. This is huge in every sense of the word so... Devil's Snare, it has to be.'_ Reading ahead in his books paid off as Ciel relaxed his whole body, and was safely dropped into his butler's arms who had been watching from beneath him.

"I had wondered My Lord, if you would have to be saved again."

Pouting, Ciel was carried to the next room, Sebastian not letting his young master go. Normally he would protest the man holding him like some kind of woman, but he figured that the butler could make himself useful for the time being. Not being able to see too well with the poor lighting, Ciel found this slightly more dignified than holding onto the coattail of his butler. Once they were completely in the next room, Ciel noticed that there were several torches lighting the room which revealed over a thousand flying keys with small wings.

Hearing the door shut behind them, Ciel squirmed to be let down. Once he was on his own two feet, Ciel sighed, annoyed, at the locked door on the other side of the room. The only thing that they could use was a broom that was hovering in the middle of the room.

"Sebastian, get the key for the door."

Sebastian bowed to his lord and looked around the room while Ciel walked to the door they would have to pass through. Tugging on the knob, he confirmed it locked, and seeing as he had yet to learn how to fly he doubted he could aid his butler. Leaning against the door, Ciel watched as Sebastian eventually spotted the key they needed. Instead of flying on the broom provided though, the demon leapt into the air. He swiped the key he had been eyeing from the air and landed only inches from his master.

Inserting the key, Sebastian opened the door for Ciel who walked into the next room. Once again, torches lit up the room as soon as the door shut and Ciel could look around. Looking at huge statues, Ciel wondered what purpose they posed when Sebastian spoke.

"These, Young Master, are giant chess pieces. They are waiting to start a game of wizard's chess. It seems however that it is missing two key pieces. Shall I assume that you will take the place of the black king, while I the knight?"

Ciel wondered for a moment who would set this up, who would know how many would come to play this game? It had to be someone who suspected that he or the Queen herself would go looking for the stone. Perhaps two pieces were missing to give the intruder a handicap, to increase the odds of them losing? There was no way however for someone to win at chess without the king, thus leading him to believe that perhaps this adapted by how many entered through the doorway? Shaking his head, Ciel took his place as king while Sebastian moved onto the knights' square.

The game was laughable. With no clear leader, it was easy for Ciel to gain the advantage early on in the game. It was only matter of minutes before Ciel ordered his queen into place, trapping the white king and gaining him checkmate. The giant king dropped his sword in defeat and while the pieces cleaned themselves up Sebastian picked up his young lord and darted past the broken debris to place him before the next door.

Opening the door, Ciel wasn't surprised to find this one unlocked. The next room stunk; there was no other way to describe the smell other than stench. Seeing that he came from a time where the common man only bathed once a week, that was saying something. Bringing his wrist over his nose to cover the stench with his sleeve he prayed that Sebastian would take care of whatever the awful smell was coming from soon. Standing in front of him was a giant being, one that he had not seen before. The creature, he believed it to be a troll, was easily 10 feet tall and had a covering of fabric around its hips to hide his genitals.

The huge being was ugly, and had deformed and rotting teeth showing as he roared at the small boy and his butler. Its skin was a sickly almost yellow color, the head bald except for a few wisps of hair. Ciel took a step back as the being swung its club towards the small target, he needn't have worried, not that he had, as his butler easily disposed of the huge giant. Ciel hadn't needed to order the butler this time, which he was thankful of as it would mean having to breathe in the smell to speak.

The butler had been quick in taking care of the troll, he had used the giants own club against him. Swinging the large club with ease, Sebastian had smashed the troll upside its head, making the huge creature stumble before landing on its bottom. For a moment, the troll had looked at its attacker in a daze, not seeming to register that the demon had its only weapon. With a final grunt, the troll took another blow to the head delivered by Sebastian and landed on its back, unmoving.

Sebastian, as he had been doing a lot of that day, picked up his master once again. Dashing past the broken body of the troll, Ciel closed his eyes and leaned his head against his butler. His clothes were to be burnt once this was over, the stench was more than he could handle. Burying his nose into his butler's chest he breathed in, calming his stomach. Sebastian smelt of many things, but he wouldn't call it unpleasant. There was a certain safety to that scent; a peace that he should not know from one who, in another life, had consumed his soul. Breathing in the scent of his butler, Ciel slowly started to gain control of his stomach as they made their way farther from the room that held the troll.

Stopping in what Ciel assumed was the next room; he opened his eyes to look around. Sebastian, still holding him, used a hand to pick up a purple vial and pass it to his master.

"The flames surrounding this room will consume you, Young Master. I ask that you drink this to protect yourself."

Sighing in annoyance, Ciel drank the potion that Sebastian handed him. Once he was finished with the vial, Sebastian walked through the flames that Ciel noticed had formed a wall. The flames didn't touch him, if that was from the potion or because Sebastian was still holding him, he didn't know. Once they were through the flames, Ciel saw the mirror that Sebastian had come to him for. It looked, to him, like an ordinary mirror. Nothing special at all despite being a bit large. Pushing against Sebastian's chest, Ciel was placed gently down to stand on his own.

Cautiously, Ciel made his way to the mirror that was causing his demon trouble. Stopping only a couple feet from the mirror, Ciel looked at the image in the glass. While he looked at the image, he could hear Sebastian behind him speak.

"The happiest man on the world would look upon that mirror, Young Master and see only himself. I suspect that many humans have lost themselves gazing upon the image they were shown, seeing an illusion of their deepest desire. Tell me, Young Master what do you see?"

Tilting his head to the side, Ciel gazed at the reflection. He could see himself in the mirror, could see his own reflection and his butler standing behind him. To him it looked to be working as any other mirror would, opening his mouth to say so Ciel paused for a moment. There, in the mirror, his reflection was reaching up and slowly untying his eyepatch. He waited, watching, as it dropped to the floor before 'he' opened both eyes. Taking another step forward he couldn't help but stare at 'his' reflection.

The reflected boy did not have the green eyes he had in this life, but the blue he had known in his past life. There was no contract reflecting back at him though, no leash to the demon at his back. In the reality reflected in the mirror Sebastian was at his side because he chose to be, not because of the contract tying them together.

Blinking many times in astonishment, Ciel swallowed the lump in his throat then took a step back, maintaining eye contact with his reflection. Yes, he could understand how men would lose themselves to this image. He could understand how they would spend hours merely to gaze upon their one desire. How many times had he wished that he had found another way, another spider's thread to grasp onto when he summoned Sebastian? He'd wished so many nights that the demon were his because of some other reason than to be the demons next meal.

Feeling a sting in his hand, he was clenching it so tightly; he finally closed his eye and took a deep breath. He ignored the voice behind him, calling out in question while he looked at the image again; he would not allow this to control him. Sebastian had proven to him that he was more than a meal to the demon. After all, he had allowed the demon to take his soul, consume it and now look where he was. If he didn't care about Ciel himself then he would not have given Lizzie her wish to revive him. What Ciel wanted now was to do his duty to the Queen and give her back that which she'd lost. 

Ciel concentrated on what he wanted, finding the stone so he could return it to Her Majesty, he opened his eye. He was still standing there, Sebastian behind him watching his master in bemusement, his eyes still the same, contractless, blue but this time 'he' was smirking. Watching, his reflection reached into 'his' pocket then pulled it out again. Ciel could see a red stone before 'he' put it back in 'his' pocket. He felt a weight settle near his thigh.

Moving his gaze from the mirror to his pocket, Ciel reached in and pulled what was there out, lifting his fist and ever so slowly opened his fingers. There laying on his palm, oh-so-innocently was the same red stone that he had seen in the mirror. Not wanting to look at the mirror again, Ciel turned and walked to his butler, his fist clenching the red stone.

"Young Master?"

"Come, Sebastian. We have what we came for."

"Very good, Young Master."

Not wanting to waste more time, Sebastian merely caught up to his master and picked him up. Chuckling at his master's protests, he then darted off through the fire to make his way back up through the many rooms to the main part of the school.

"To think that they had set up such traps for a small red stone. I was somehow expecting it to be far more… grand."

Sebastian merely smiled at his master's grumbling. How quaint. When finally they reached the trap door room, he leaped through the open hatch before closing it. Not stopping to pay the dog any attention, Sebastian quickly exited the chamber. As soon as they were in the main part of the castle, Ciel pushed against Sebastian until the demon let him down on his two feet again.

Brushing away at his clothes, not wanting to give away the fact that he was in the dusty bowels of the castle he listened for any students. Hearing nobody in the hallway, Ciel once again held out the stone to look at it more clearly, now that it was lighter. Turning the stone back and forth, Ciel could see that it was several shades of red, looking like the different stages of drying blood. It was an odd stone, that was for sure, but it wasn't anything especially appealing. While he knew that the appeal was in fact due to what the stone could do instead of what it looked like, he still felt no urge to keep or even use the stone.

Clenching it tightly, Ciel placed it in the pocket from where it came. Walking towards the stairwell, Ciel wondered what he should do first. His clothes, while not as perfect as he liked, did not smell so bad now that they were far away from the troll. Turning his head to look at Sebastian he saw that the butler looked fine, going as far as to think that there was nothing that anyone would notice. There were no tears in his clothes and although he literally walked through fire, he looked fine.

"Sebastian, how long were we down there?"

Sebastian pulled out his silver pocket watch and looked at the time before placing it back in his jacket.

"What would have been your third class of the day is just finishing, we should be hearing the bell at any moment. Would you like me to send a message to Her Majesty and we can make our way to the palace tomorrow? I am sure that you are tired from tod-"

"No, we leave as soon as possible. I don't want to risk someone taking the stone from me now that I have obtained it. I very much doubt that the thing was under protection against uneducated children. Someone or something is looking for it, and without protection, chances are they will use now to try to take it. I want you to get a message to Her Majesty, as a representative of the Phantomhive house you should be given permission to leave a message that we will arrive within a few hours."

Sebastian nodded to his master, still walking slightly behind and to the side of the boy who had started to descend the stairs.

"Once you have permission to arrive on the grounds for the both of us, we need to find a muggle village. I will explain to my Head of House that I will be away until tonight. I want you to take the helicopter and land it as close to the school as you can. I'm not sure if the magic will interfere with the mechanics of the machine and right now, I do not want to find out. I will meet you at the house I bought in Hogsmead, from there you will take me to the helicopter and we can make our way to the palace."

Facing Sebastian completely now, Ciel waited for some kind of acknowledgment from his butler. While he would love nothing more than to take a nice relaxing bath and perhaps eat something while sipping some tea he couldn't afford to take the risk. At some point, he would need to send Sebastian away to prepare for them to arrive before the Queen. It would be far less likely that someone would suspect something so soon; they would be able to get away while whoever was looking for the stone formed a plan. By the time that the would-be thief managed to plan something, the stone would be far beyond their reach.

Bowing before his master, Sebastian looked at the boy. He would need a quick shower and a change of clothes if he were to be presented before the Queen. With a hand over his heart, Sebastian remained on one knee in front of his master.

"Yes, My Lord. May I ask to take the stone with me? Should someone wish to steal it from you it should remain out of their reach."

Ciel thought about it for a moment. It would be much harder for someone to get to Sebastian then it would be to get him. Having a history of being kidnapped, Ciel knew more than anyone did how easy it would be for them to take him. Unfortunately, he had to refuse.

"No, I will keep it with me. If someone were to take me away, you would be able to find me… I however would not be able to find you. It is best that I keep a hold of it; where I am it will be, until it is safely handed back to the Crown."

"Yes, My Lord."

With that, Sebastian stood from his kneeling position and Ciel was alone. The butler had jumped out a window that was nearby, and while Ciel wasn't concerned for the other's health, he did wonder about his own position. Shaking his head to dispel the sense of loss that came over him, Ciel made his way down the stairs. He had to clean up if he was going to see Her Majesty and therefore he would need to make his way down to the dungeons. The last bell had rang out which caused him a bit of trouble as he was no longer alone in the hallways; students of all ages were making their way to their dorms and to hang out with their friends.

Some noticed how he was dressed in his own style of clothing instead of his uniform, which caused a few raised eyebrows, but Ciel paid them no mind. The small boy was almost to his dorm when he heard a voice behind him that caused him to stop.

"Mister Potter, may I ask why you have not attended any classes since before lunch yesterday and why you are out of uniform?"

Ciel couldn't help but glare at the floor because this one refused to call him by his preferred name. They may be in the dungeon, it was still too public for his tastes, the Slytherin students in audience were proof of that. Turning to face the Headmaster, being sure to wipe off his ire, Ciel gripped his cane tightly. He smiled at the old man, trying to keep some kind of peace.

"I apologise, Headmaster. As I have explained to my Head of House, Professor Snape, I had other duties to attend to today that required my absence from class. Should all go well I will be attending classes as per usual tomorrow morning. As for my state of dress, I was not going to attend class today therefore I dressed in my usual attire."

By now, the crowd had grown, but Ciel could see a tall figure beginning to advance to see what the fuss was about.

"While you are a student at Hogwarts you must follow the rules as everyone else. I will of course have to give you detention for skipping class, and deduct points from your house for being out of uniform, I think fifty should do."

Shaking his head, Ciel spoke before the other Slytherins, Severus included, could get a word in.

"I apologise Headmaster, however I would advise against that. It is through no fault of my housemates' that one of their own has _two_ houses to run. That said, I explained before I accepted my place in this school that I would have other work to do in order to keep the Phantomhive name outside of my studies. I explained over the summer that I would need to leave the school, that I would be missing class... That I would, in essence, be _more_ than just a student here at Hogwarts."

Albus went to open his mouth, but he stopped when Ciel held up his hand.

"I would also like to address _Headmaster_ the matter of my name which is something else we spoke of before my acceptance. I could understand had I my father's or mother's face that you would become confused, but except for my eye, I look nothing like them. _I am Ciel Phantomhive_. If you do not wish to address me by my proper title of _Earl_ that is fine, most professors do not. What is _not acceptable_ is your disrespect for the Phantomhive name."

Placing his left hand over his right on his cane, Ciel smirked at the man. His fingers brushed against the blue ring, which was passed down through his family, a gift from Sebastian. He was also wearing his golden signet ring on his right hand. While he had the Potter ring, Ciel chose not to wear it, it was too big for his fingers and while he could have fit it on his thumb, he chose instead to wear the blue ring of his Phantomhive lineage.

"I may hold Potter blood, but I am Ciel Phantomhive. Now as _I_ am willing to adhere to the terms of our agreement I will inform you that I will shortly be leaving the castle. I have some loose ends to tie up for business, and as such, I will be taking a short leave. If I do not return tonight then I shall tomorrow morning, it will depend on how long my meeting lasts. If there is nothing else, then goodnight _Headmaster._ "

Ciel didn't allow Albus to respond as he turned and walked away. He didn't have to worry about the old man trying something with his back turned, there were too many people around. Walking past many of the gaping faces, Ciel waited until he was around the corner before he stopped walking. Leaning his cane against the wall, Ciel crossed his arms and waited. He didn't have to wait long before Draco along with a couple of his friends and Professor Snape made the corner. The group stopped when they saw him, Severus was the first to speak.

"What exactly did you think that little show would accomplish? Do you want to make an enemy of the Headmaster?"

Closing his eye briefly, Ciel wondered how much he should say to the older man while they weren't alone.

"The Headmaster has overstepped his bounds. While I am attending this school he my superior; however, as he tried to go back on the agreement we made before school began I felt it right to I felt it right to remind him just who he was speaking to."

Opening his eye, Ciel looked at the small group in front of him.

"I will not be spoken to as if I am a student outside of these walls, as if I am a _child_. The Headmaster has shown me disrespect, but expects me to blindly follow him? He calls me disrespectful when he has yet to address me by my rightful name. He _knows_ which name I prefer, I explained who I am, I explained what I would be like and yet it is as if he is looking through some kind of illusion. I suspect that he will not truly understand until it slaps him in the face, perhaps not even then."

"Ciel, where's your butler?" Asked Draco, slightly nervous of the other boy who seemed agitated.

"Sebastian is preparing my transportation details right now, he will return with me either tonight or tomorrow morning. I suspect that I won't be back inside the castle until first class tomorrow. Now, Professor… do you by chance have the paperwork for my first three lessons? I am afraid that I will not be here to obtain the remaining work for the day."

Severus nodded and stepped forward, meeting Ciel who moved from the wall and took the parchments from the man. Giving them a quick look through he noticed that he hadn't missed much in the past day and would be able to easily make up the work. Nodding, Ciel looked to the older man.

"Thank you, Professor. Now if I am to be ready in time I will need to take my leave and begin preparations."

"I thought that your butler was doing that for you?" Asked Parkinson.

Shaking his head, Ciel looked to the girl of the group. "No, I said that he was making preparations for my transportation. While he is busy with that, I will need to bathe and dress appropriately. To be blunt, I look a right mess and for who I am meeting that will not do."

All eyes seemed to examine him for a moment, trying to see what he did. Not bothering to stick around, Ciel picked up his cane from where it was against the wall before he made his way down to the dorms. Calling over his shoulder, he didn't stop to see if anyone followed him.

"If you wish to see for yourself you are welcome to wait around for me to finish getting ready."

 ***~*~*~ line break *~*~*~***

Ciel looked at himself in the mirror. He had known that it was important that in this life he grow to be a bit more independent, and now he was glad that he had. In his previous life, he was sure that the complicated clothes would have been crooked and would have looked horrible on him. Now, he was able to put on his uniform without Sebastian to help him. He was sure that the butler would straighten something once he saw the demon, but right now, it looked perfect.

Taking his wand out of his cane, the young Earl placed it in a holster that would attach to his left hip. The holster was charmed to be invisible once the wand was inside it, making it easier for him to hide it. Tucked in its own personal holder was a small gun, it was only a six-shooter, but it would work in a pinch. With Sebastian away, Ciel didn't want to take any risks and while he was well ahead in his studies, he was at most on his second yearbooks… no match for any trained witch or wizard.

Picking up the red stone once more, Ciel placed it into a small box before settling the box inside his jacket. Shutting the door behind him, Ciel made his way from his dorm into the Common Room, and as expected, the group from before, including his professor, were waiting for him. Stopping in front of the group, he wondered what they thought of his uniform, before he pushed that away… why would he care?

"Wow, I see what you mean now by needing to dress better." Exclaimed Parkinson.

"Who are you meeting to dress like that? The Minister?" asked Draco, who was looking at Ciel in an almost adorable fashion. Ciel was reminded once again how Draco resembled a lost puppy.

"No, I am waiting until an actual school holiday before I make that meeting. I suspect that I will be required to meet with him during the Winter Holidays. Now if there is nothing else, I have to be on my way."

"But… your butler isn't back yet." Nott said in a somewhat concerned voice. It wasn't safe for the small Earl to be out without a guide with the way that he'd spoken to the Headmaster. If someone from another house caught wind of the conversation then there was a very real possibility that others would try to defend the 'Great Albus Dumbledore'.

"No, he is meeting me once he is done with his preparations. I will be fine."

Once again walking away before anyone else could protest, Ciel quickly made his way outside of the Slytherin Dorms. He had a bit of a walk ahead of him, but he (thanks to Sebastian) knew a shortcut. Ciel noticed that those of his own house were looking at him differently than before, but he paid it no mind while he made his way to the statue Sebastian had mentioned.

Looking at the one-eyed witch, he took a moment to make sure nobody was around before speaking the password. "Dissendium." Watching as the statue slid away to uncover a tunnel, Ciel carefully made his way inside. He didn't have any kind of light with him, but he didn't mind so much and started to walk down the tunnel. It took him a while to reach the cellar Sebastian spoke of; the butler had already paid off the shopkeeper granting him entrance.

Walking up the stairs, Ciel didn't say anything to the shopkeeper who was surprised to see the young boy. Making his way through the streets of the small wizarding village, Ciel noticed that several people were looking at him oddly. Thankfully, he was small enough that they seemed to believe that he was too young for school and dismissed him while he made his way to his small house. Pulling out the key, he unlocked it before stepping inside. The house was warm, cozy in its own way. He had bought it with the previous owner throwing in the furniture for a few extra pounds, nothing he would notice.

For the first time, Ciel was first to arrive at a meeting place which caused him to smirk slightly. The demon would be around soon, that was for certain, but until then he had a few minutes to enjoy his solitude. Hearing a grumble from his own stomach, Ciel wondered if there was anything to eat inside the house. The only reason he had bought the house in the first place was to give the Headmaster no reason not to allow Sebastian to come to Hogwarts with him. As Sebastian ate souls, he doubted that the demon kept food around the house; still, he decided to look.

Making his way through the living room to the kitchen behind it, Ciel looked around for a fridge. Being that this was a wizarding house, he had a bit of trouble finding the cupboard that had a charm to keep the interior cold. Once he found it, Ciel looked and saw only a few things, nothing he would consider a meal, but it would have to do. Taking out one of the few apples, Ciel inspected it before biting into the fruit. The apple was sweet, he noticed as he chewed. Making his way around the house, Ciel noticed that Sebastian somehow must have found time to decorate a bit from the previous owner.

Biting into the apple, Ciel noticed that the decorations seemed to suit him more than Sebastian. It was odd, that the butler would try to make this place, which he would hardly ever see, look like a home for the young Earl. Strangely touched by the thought, Ciel took a seat in the living room. The couch was comfortable, although a lesser quality than what he was used to in his own home. Relaxing against the cushions, Ciel wondered how much longer he would have to wait for the demon.

Finishing the last of his apple, Ciel realized he hadn't passed any kind of garbage. Placing the core on the table beside him, he sighed while waiting for his butler to arrive. Propping his arm on the rest of the couch, Ciel rested his head on his palm while he sat there to wait. Deciding that he would just close his eyes for a moment he never noticed as he fell into a light sleep.

 ***~*~*~*~* line break *~*~*~***

For the first time in a long time, Sebastian found himself running late. While the task that his master had given him would take time, he hadn't planned to have to go through so many people to get a hold of someone who could grant his master permission to see Her Majesty. While he could understand the need for security, seeing as he had a similar job in regards to approving anyone that wished admittance to his Masters mansion, this was a bit much. Once he was able to confirm the appointment for his master, Sebastian then got to work on getting the helicopter as close as possible to his young master.

After an hour, Sebastian was finally done; half an hour later than he originally believed it would take. Like anything else that his master might need, Sebastian had made sure to learn how to pilot aircrafts along with how to drive any type of vehicle. It was important that should a quick get-away be needed that he would be able to provide one for his young lord. Landing the aircraft in a field close to the small wizarding town that his master would be in, Sebastian sprinted to his young lord.

He had to be careful once he was around humans to keep his pace quick, but at a human speed. With the magic community as they were, he didn't wish to raise suspicion. It was possible that they knew about his kind, seeing as they knew about his close cousin the vampire. Sebastian had been surprised when he had studied about the magical world, surprised and slightly concerned. As far as he could tell they didn't know about demons, and he hadn't read anything about contracts, but one could never be too careful.

Finally at the door to 'his' house, Sebastian used his key to open the door. Stepping inside, he was unsurprised to see his young lord already in the house. What did surprise him was seeing the small child asleep on the sofa. Not fighting the smile that came to his face, Sebastian was sure to make his steps soft and even as he went to his master's side. Noticing the apple core, he lost his smile. It hadn't occurred to him how hungry his young lord must've been he _had_ only managed to eat some breakfast before his adventure that day.

Picking up the garbage and placing it in the bin, Sebastian once again returned to Ciel and looked at him for a moment. It was hard to picture the child as a ruthless ruler of the underworld while he slept. The boy looked like a fallen angel, a small piece of heaven, which he believed was why the small child managed to gather pawns so easily. Sebastian lightly brushed the boys' hair back, gazing at the soft face. They didn't have time for his young lord to catch up on his sleep or to eat, but he would make it up to his lord tomorrow.

Deciding that he wanted his young lord to gather as much strength as he could, Sebastian very carefully picked him up. His hands were gentle as he moved Ciel into position, holding him against his chest. It was a testament to how tired the young lord was that he didn't wake, merely snuggle closer to his body. Using the back door, Sebastian walked with his young lord. Not wanting to bump him around too much, Sebastian made sure to walk as softly as possible.

It took a bit longer for him to arrive at the helicopter, but he was sure that his master needed to sleep. Holding Ciel a bit tighter against his chest, Sebastian spoke softly to the young boy.

"Young Master, it is time to wake. We are at the helicopter."

Slowly the boy opened his eye and looked around his surroundings. He didn't demand to be put on his own feet and instead allowed Sebastian to buckle him into the aircraft as well as place a headset on him. Sebastian took the pilot's seat and started up the machine, not speaking to his master while they took to the air. While the custom headsets did help, the aircraft was noisy and Ciel hated it when he had to raise his voice.

"I managed to get permission for you to see Her Majesty today, Young Master. I apologise for the late hour, I will of course make you something to eat once we arrive back to the house or castle whichever you prefer."

Nodding so that Sebastian knew that he'd heard him, Ciel didn't bother to answer. Looking at the ground below, Ciel wondered what Her Majesty would ask him. He had only needed to see Queen Elizabeth the Second once before, everything else had been done through correspondence. Unlike her ancestor, this queen did not seem to enjoy having a small child do her dirty work. She had only called on him a handful of times, none of which placed him in any real danger, if she was merely testing him he didn't know.

By the time that they arrived, it was almost dark. It was a testament how much Her Majesty wanted the stone back that she allowed a meeting this late. Exiting the aircraft once parked in Ciel's personal hangar, which also had his jet, Sebastian made quick work to fix the young lord's appearance. A stretch limo soon pulled out of the hangar, Sebastian opened the door for his master before climbing in himself. While Sebastian could in fact drive, it was more dignified to have a personal driver instead of having his butler complete the task.

The drive to the palace was short, which was the reason why Ciel had bought the property in the first place. The limo stopped once it reached the gate, but some quick identification easily passed them through. The driver stopped the limo close to the entrance, Sebastian aided his master in exiting the limo before it pulled away to wait for Sebastian to fetch him. The process of going through security, while understandable was tiresome. In the end, Ciel and Sebastian came to a private meeting room.

Sebastian bowed to his master as he waited outside the room; Ciel however was ushered into the room. Upon seeing that nobody was in the room, Ciel waited for Her Majesty to arrive. It wasn't long before Ciel heard the door open. Turning, he saw the Queen enter, and kneeled. With his hand over his heart, Ciel waited for the Queen to sit and invite him to do the same before he stood. While Sebastian was not permitted in these meetings, the same rule did not apply to the queen's butler.

"My dear boy, word has reached me that you managed your task already?"

Ciel nodded before responding, "Yes, Your Majesty. I have the item in question with me if you would allow me to finish the delivery?"

"Of course my dear boy, Weston?"

The butler who had come in with the Queen walked towards Ciel who very slowly reached into his jacket and removed the box. Passing it to the butler, Ciel allowed himself to relax ever so slightly now that his task was complete. Queen Elizabeth examined the stone to confirm that it was the stone in question before she passed it back to Weston for safekeeping.

"Thank you, dear boy. I am sure my request was not an easy one."

"Anything, Your Majesty." The response was natural to him from an early age; he was to give anything even his life to the Queen.

"I must admit, dear boy, when you first came to me declaring yourself a Phantomhive I was hesitant to grant your title to you. I see now that would have been a mistake, one I am glad I did not make. For one so small to have his duties fall upon him you have been managing wonderfully."

Looking up at the Queen, Ciel couldn't stop a slight blush from gracing his cheeks. He was so unaccustomed to praise that truly mattered. He had those who demanded things from him, but rarely would they praise him once the job was complete.

"You are too kind, Your Majesty."

"I speak merely the truth. Now, I am most curious about the magical world. I have had many come through these doors to explain magic to me, but none from your eyes and if only for a short while I would like to see through them."

Nodding, Ciel began to explain magic as best he could. He started from when he first received his letter, to the town he had bought a house in for his butler. The explanation took several cups of tea, which Weston was happy to provide, but Ciel would not refuse this or any request that the woman before him had. Near the end, he was sure that he had told the woman everything he possibly could.

"Well I must say that is interesting. I did not know that those in power in the magical world thought so poorly of those who do not hold magic itself. I will have to see what can be done to fix this."

Seeing an opportunity to prove himself to the Queen, Ciel decided to speak again.

"Your Majesty if I may speak freely?"

This came to a surprise to both the Queen as well as her butler. While Ciel was careful to give full details, and seemed perfectly comfortable speaking with the Queen he had never spoken unless asked to. Once Her Majesty nodded her head, Ciel explained his thought.

"Your Majesty, the magical world is very set in their ways. They still use parchment for every-day use and quills with which to write, but in another way entirely they are advanced. What they lack in electronics and inventions they make up for in magic. While I agree that their regard for those without magic must change, I fear that having anyone outside of their world propose such a thing would only lead to rebellion. It would be a slow process, to change their minds and to prove that those without magic or even those who come from those without magic are formidable."

Seeing that the Queen was listening quite intently and didn't seem to be cross with him, Ciel continued.

"Their current Minister will never gain enough power even with help to change the minds of those set in the old ways. I suggest using someone from within their own blood to bring them to terms. They hold elections every five years; the current Minister is competent enough not to destroy anything for another term after his current one. I will be of my magical majority at that time, depending on what season they hold the elections it will be in my nineteenth or twentieth year."

"You wish to become Minister."

Ciel looked at the Queen and could see a slight bit of hesitation in her eyes.

"Your Majesty, if you wished it to be so I would take the title. My own desires are not to have myself as Minister though; I find that currently I have enough titles of my own. To be honest, to become Minister of Magic would mean that I would have to cast aside all the darkness in my life… thus I would be useless to you."

The hesitation had left her eyes, and Ciel could see that he was gaining back her trust that he had almost lost at her thought of him wanting more power.

"My wish is to continue to serve you, Your Majesty. It would be easy for me to groom someone of my own age to take the title of Minister once finished with Hogwarts. A boy heir to a magical family has taken a liking to me. It would not be difficult to groom him to take the mantle once the time is right. Already I have heard him change his attitude ever so slightly with only a week at school. He will hold the title of Lord Malfoy once he becomes of age, or his father passes."

"You wish to choose the next Minister while staying in the shadows?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

The Queen thought for a few minutes, not saying anything. It was a good plan, this way she would not lose her dog, but instead would be able to control or at least influence the magical world.

"I will allow this, should you for any reason need to choose someone else I wish for you to send a message. Now, my dear boy it is growing late and if I am not mistaken you have school tomorrow."

Seeing that she was about to stand, Ciel stood from his chair at the dismissal and bowed while the Queen rose from her spot. Ciel was careful to wish her and her family health and prosperity as she passed him and left out the door. As the door shut, Ciel was able to stand once again. Waiting a few moments, he then left the room, passing by security with Sebastian trailing behind him. It only took moments for him to leave the palace compared to the amount of time it took to go through security to get in.

"The town-house, Sebastian, I am much too tired to make the trip to Hogsmead tonight."

Relaying the information to the driver while Ciel got into the limo, Sebastian soon followed in after his master. He didn't need to ask what happened in the meeting, having only been just outside the door he, as a demon, could easily hear the conversation.

"Very well done, My Lord. Once young Draco manages to become Minister and bridge the gap even so slightly then Her Majesty shall begin to trust you."

Ciel didn't bother answering only nodding his head ever so slightly while looking out the tinted window.

"Do you truly have no desire to become Minister, My Lord?"

Looking at Sebastian through the reflection in the window, Ciel sighed before answering.

"I do not lie to Her Majesty. I have no desire to become Minister, I have enough work as it is and that would only add to the load. In order to be in office I would have to cast away all shadows. Eventually people would begin to talk, too much blood has been spilt because of the Phantomhive name… it would be foolish of me to even try."

"Harry Potter could become Minister by merely asking."

Turning to face Sebastian, Ciel glared at the demon.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive _that_ is my one and only name."

Sebastian's eyes glowed in the dark limo while he placed his hand over his heart and bowed his head.

"Yes, My Lord."

 **Second author** **'** **s note: Okay… there it is chapter ten. Originally, not even half of this chapter was going to happen, I was ready to finish it around 3K. Now this is over 12k… wow. I know that there were many mistakes in this chapter when you consider the timeline and in the "real" world bit. I would like to mention that I have never met Queen Elizabeth the Second and therefore have no way of knowing how she would react to any of this. That said, I love** **Her Majesty** **very much and while I may be Canadian, I am still loyal to the crown.**

 **Since I do not want to offend anyone (though I know that someone is** _ **always**_ **offended) I would like to say now that since I don't know how anyone 'real' person would react that this is AU. Again, I am sorry if I did something incorrectly, and I am completely willing to change things around to make for a better fit, within reason.**

 **Well I think that's it… I'm super tired, nighty night~**

 **With love,**

 **Mari-chan**

 **P.S. Before I forget! This chapter is in celebration for making it to chapter ten! I was going to stop at 10K, but where that spot was looked stupid, so I just kept going. ^_^ Before you ask no, chapter 11 will not be 11K, I plan on going back to averaging 5k a chapter…. We will talk again later… maybe…**

 **P.P.S. Both Sailor Dying-Will and Paxloria took their time to edit this! HUGE shout out to them! Couldn't have done it without you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji**

 **Warnings: Minor slash, underage, Ron bashing.**

 **Author's notes: Okay so here is chapter eleven. I know that it is not as long as chapter ten, but you can't have everything, ne? In addition, I would like to mention from here on out this is going to be AU from the Harry Potter universe. I tried as hard as I could to keep it true to the series, but the timeline just didn't work out… sorry. I would also like to mention that soon, like in the next few chapters, Ciel and Sebastian are going to be intimate with each other. I had originally planned on waiting until Ciel was thirteen, but one thing led to another and the next thing I know they are going at it. I understand that this is out of character for someone who was previously raped (I don't believe for a second that those 'people' who took Ciel kept it in their pants.) I will try to stay within' character, but some people deal with things differently and not everyone is broken by rape. For those you reading this on FFN I will be keeping it within regulations and 'skipping' the more 'detailed' parts, for those of you reading this on AO3 I am not cutting anything out. You have all been warned, sorry if this offends anyone.**

 **Chapter Eleven**

Ciel didn't remember much of the trip to his London town house; he assumed that Sebastian had put him to bed considering that was where he found himself that morning. Groaning at Sebastian, who had pulled back the drapes to reveal a sun just starting to think about getting up, Ciel turned over in bed. He had no desire to actually get up from his comfortable bed that morning, sadly, his butler was not going to take no for an answer. Feeling a gloved hand touch his shoulder, Ciel opened his eyes to look at his butler. The man was leaning over the bed to wake his young master, far enough not to crowd him, but far closer than appropriate.

Stretching on the bed, Ciel realized that he had missed waking up in his own bed and not one provided by the school. While it did not compare to his mansion, his town house was nothing to laugh at. His room was composed of the best of everything, including the mattress that he seemed to sink into. Pushing himself to a sitting position, Ciel accepted the tea Sebastian passed to him, too tired to guess at the flavour before taking a sip. While he drank his tea, needing the bits of caffeine to wake up, Sebastian started getting his clothes ready for the day.

"Young Master, you should be at the school half hour before your morning classes begin. I have prepared poached salmon for your breakfast with scones to compliment the meal. Once you have finished eating we shall depart, your driver is currently waiting to take us to the hanger. I have arranged for another pilot to take us close to Hogsmead, while you slept I arranged to have a horse and carriage prepared at the landing site. It seems that since electronics do not function normally around magic they have accepted older means of transportation when necessary."

Moving his body so that his legs were hanging off the side of the bed, Ciel passed his cup to his butler who quickly placed it on the silver tray. Lifting his arms, Ciel was soon naked before his butler. He felt no shame as the other started to dress him, watching with slightly alert eyes, Ciel wondered what he would be dressed in today. If he had half an hour before his classes it wouldn't give him much time to change into his uniform however, the butler seemed to be dressing him in regular clothing. Once his small shorts and undershirt were on, Sebastian bent down to pull up a pair of long black socks. The socks secured by garters, which were attached snugly to his slim legs. Watching, Ciel noticed that his shoes had a slight heel to them as Sebastian tied them onto his feet.

Standing from his bed, Ciel held his arms out to his sides as Sebastian pulled a long green coat over his shirt. The coat had eight buttons, two per row. The dark green he could admit would look good with his visible eye, to top off the look Sebastian tied a ribbon into a bow around his neck. Looking at the man who seemed pleased with his work, Ciel wondered what the day would have in store for him. Now that his game of fetch was complete, he could begin work on his own personal game. Sebastian was sure to place his wand in the holster he had worn the day before, placing it on his young master. Ciel walked out of the bedroom with his butler following behind him. It was nice to be able to eat in his own home, Ciel thought, as he sat down at the table for breakfast.

While he ate, Sebastian began to tidy things up around the house; he would also need to gather anything that they may need for their trip. Breakfast was silent; Ciel was too tired to begin a conversation with his butler. Once he was finished eating, Ciel was soon ushered out of the house and into the awaiting limo. The trip would not take long which was one of the main reasons he had chosen to buy it. The hanger was in between his town house and the palace, the perfect middle ground depending on where he was needed.

Pulling into the hanger, like the day previous, Sebastian aided his master in getting into the helicopter as well as securing him for the ride. Sebastian himself took a seat and told the pilot to take off, having given the coordinates over the phone that morning. It was a blessing that Ciel had such a network that he could order help at a moment's notice. So long as he paid well, he could have whatever his heart desired in only a few minutes. While the scenery passed them by, Sebastian tried to get his master's attention back on the present and away from his thoughts.

"Young Master, you will have Professor McGonagall first this morning. Professor Sprout and then lunch will follow. After lunch, you will have Professor Quirrell for a double period and will be free for the rest of the day. As you had to work so hard yesterday there is only a small bit of paperwork that must be completed before you may retire for the night."

Blinking, Ciel who was able to hear the butler through the speaker system in his headset was surprised. He should have a violin lesson after class today, and while it was not his favourite lesson, he hadn't expected Sebastian to cancel it.

"I will see how tired I am after my paperwork is complete, perhaps there will be time for our usual lesson."

This time Sebastian was surprised. Normally when he gave the young lord time off, he would take it without a moment's hesitation. It was rare indeed that the young boy wanted to work instead of taking his time off. With a 'Yes, My Lord' the conversation ended. The silence didn't bother either of them while the aircraft sped along to their destination. Ciel used the time in the helicopter to complete the assignments that Severus had given him the day before. Taking the parchment from the suitcase Sebastian had brought with them, Ciel grabbed a self-inking quill that he had bought for just this occasion. Using the briefcase as a makeshift table, he began to work. There wasn't much, a few questions he had to answer and a small paragraph he would need to write about the properties of a potion he had already studied.

Once they landed, Sebastian helped his master to the carriage that was waiting for them. Thinking nothing of it, Ciel shared the space with his butler who waited for the horses to begin to move. Kneeling on the small floor, Sebastian started to undress his young lord. Ciel who typically only changed in his own rooms blushed. If something were to happen to the carriage his skin would be exposed to at the very least the woman who was driving. "Sebastian?!" Placing a gloved finger to his young lord's lips, Sebastian smirked while continuing to undress him.

"Do not fret Young Master; I am the only one who will see you in such a state."

Nodding, not wanting to bring any attention to himself, Ciel let his butler redress him. Ciel had noticed when he had the briefcase previously that there had been a change of clothes, but he hadn't been expecting to change in the carriage. The process seemed to take longer than he was accustomed to. Once he was in his school robes, Ciel watched as Sebastian folded his casual clothes neatly before placing them inside the briefcase.

"Once we arrive at the school I will fetch your things for class, My Lord, and return to you."

"I will meet you by the transfiguration classroom. I have no need to go to the Great Hall this morning; I'm not sure how much patience I have."

"Yes, My Lord."

The rest of the way to the castle was in silence between the two. As he had more time to plan their return than he had their departure, Sebastian was pleased with the assistance of the woman who was driving the carriage. Making a mental note to add her to the list of employees for the young Phantomhive, Sebastian wondered what his young lord thought of the information he had gained only a short while ago. They hadn't had a chance to speak about the information he had revealed to him, of how Lady Elizabeth had sacrificed her life for his. There were still questions he had yet to answer for his young master; he merely hoped that his young lord did not ask the wrong question.

Arriving at the castle, Sebastian got out of the carriage first before holding out his hand to his young lord. The other students and professors were up by now, gathering their things for class or finishing their meal. Entering the castle, Sebastian bowed to his master before taking his leave in order to gather Ciel's things for him. He would place the paperwork Ciel had completed inside his school bag before returning to the young lord. Ciel in the meantime made his way to class, passing by a few people who looked at him oddly though he paid it no mind.

Ciel managed to make it to his first class of the day without stopping, as he was still early the door would not open. Sighing he leaned up against the stone wall beside the door. Despite how wonderful it had felt to sleep in his own bed, he was still tired from everything that had happened the day before. Unlike his butler, he needed to sleep in order to gain strength. He would have to make sure that, once his things were delivered, Sebastian did not leave his side for the day. With how he'd spoken to the Headmaster, it would be no surprise if someone tried to attack him for speaking so boldly against the old man.

Smirking Ciel remembered the last 'Headmaster' that he had encountered. It made him wonder if the title was reserved for those who were borderline insane or if he was simply lucky. Hearing the sound of multiple footsteps coming toward him, Ciel turned his head to look down the hallway where the noise was coming from. It would be a couple minutes before the doors would open, and he had no wish to socialize. Not voicing the groan that he could feel bubbling up in his throat, Ciel placed a hand at the small of his back as if resting against it, while he gripped the small gun hidden there.

"Look! It's that hotshot Potter! Where's your nanny today?"

Ciel looked over the boy who spoke against him; he was bigger, but that was no stretch. The boy had red hair and freckles covering his face, his clothes well-worn even though the semester had just begun, and his uniform wasn't on correctly. The boy was from a rather large family, he had discovered after asking Draco about it. From what he could tell, the family did not have enough income for so many children, which lead to them being poor even though the father worked at a half-decent job. The mother did not work; she did not have time with her children not all yet in school. Ciel wondered about the boy from time to time, it struck him as odd that a pureblood family had been at the train station speaking about 'muggles' and asking about the platform as he walked by.

"My name, Mister Weasley is Potter-Phantomhive."

Ciel didn't raise his voice, no matter how agitated he was with his lack of sleep and this _child_ antagonizing him. He would not give the boy the satisfaction of seeing him angry, nor would he acknowledge Sebastian as his nanny in any way.

"You were supposed to be Potter! Harry Potter, the famous Boy-Who-Lived. You weren't supposed to be this-this Phantomhive person! Why did you betray us?"

Raising an eyebrow, Ciel wondered how stupid the child could be. He was the one betrayed, so many times.

"While my father was James Potter and my mother Lily Potter nee Evans, my name changed several years ago. Would it not be disrespectful for me to ignore the house of Phantomhive? Would that not be a betrayal in itself? I did not know of your existence until beginning at Hogwarts so I fail to understand how I 'betrayed' you."

Looking behind the boy, Ciel could see the Slytherins coming down the hallway with Sebastian only slightly behind them. Draco was looking at him concerned, but Ciel only had a moment to look at the blond before he had to dodge a red jet of light. The spell was enough to put Ciel on edge, before a second spell could hit him; Sebastian was pushing him behind the taller man. Though he couldn't see Sebastian's face from behind him, Ciel knew what it would look like. He was sure that no matter if the person attacking him was a child or not that those red eyes were glaring at the offender.

"Young Master, forgive me for being late."

Ciel looked at the man standing in front of him; he had no desire to have the redhead's blood on his hands this early in his schooling.

"It's fine, Sebastian. I suppose that I should know by now that those with red hair have no soul."

While he didn't have anything against the hair color itself, this was the third redhead to try to harm him. Ciel could practically feel the smirk that was on Sebastian's face.

"I would like to test that theory, My Lord."

The small boy couldn't help the laugh from coming out. It was so rare that he laughed that Sebastian turned his head to look at his young master. He could see the stern professor behind his young lord who had been watching the scene. He paid her no mind as he watched his young lord's face. The sight of him laughing seemed to not only capture Sebastian, but some of the other students as well.

"Perhaps another time, Sebastian."

Feeling that the danger to his master was over, Sebastian placed his hand over his heart with a soft 'Yes, My Lord." Ciel held out his hand and Sebastian placed his bag in it, the small boy slung the strap over his shoulder before he rummaged through the bag for his work. Turning, Ciel passed the paperwork to the professor standing there before making his way inside the classroom without another word. Once he was no longer in sight of the others, Ciel could hear Professor McGonagall rip into Weasley. It seemed as though what she did not witness herself one of the students must have explained, meanwhile Ciel set up for his lesson. Sebastian ever the silent butler stood in the back of the room. As a group, the other students eventually made their way into the classroom. Sebastian sent a glare to the redhead as he entered the room, which seemed to frighten him as the boy moved quickly away.

"I would like to apologise that a student from my House tried to harm Mister Potter-Phantomhive, Mister Weasley will be serving detention for the next two weeks and fifty points have been taken from Gryffindor."

Sebastian didn't move to respond to the professor who was speaking to him. Merely raising an eyebrow at the woman. Ciel who was displeased to have the woman apologise to Sebastian instead of him, cleared his throat before speaking.

"Apology accepted, Professor. However I would like to request that instead of apologising to my butler that, should such an occurrence happen again, you address myself instead."

Turning to face the young lord, Minerva was surprised that the boy spoke up. It was the first time that the boy spoke in her class, never asking a question nor causing any trouble. Like the rest of the professors, she could say that she had a soft spot for the young boy.

"Why wouldn't I apologise to your guardian, Potter-Phantomhive?"

Ciel sighed quietly; he had hoped that the Headmaster would have explained things properly to his professors.

"You misunderstand, Professor. As I am emancipated, I have no need for a guardian. Sebastian is my butler, my servant; not my guardian in any way, shape or form."

"Still-"Professor McGonagall tried to reason when she was interrupted.

"Sebastian."

At the one-word command, the students and professor were surprised when Sebastian, without a second's thought, came to stand in front of the blue-haired boy. He placed his hand over his heart and bowed his head to his young lord. Ciel smirked at his butler, while he _did_ appreciate everything that the demon had done for him in both lives he still loved to see the man obey without question. Crossing one leg over the other, Ciel crossed his arms over the back of the chair sitting on it sideways.

"Kneel."

Once again, Sebastian obeyed without a moment's hesitation and a serene smile on his face. Ciel didn't care what the others would think, Sebastian was no guardian of his, not anymore. Placing his hand on the black hair in front of him, Ciel patted Sebastian's head the same way he would a dog before he tried to explain again.

"Sebastian is my servant, my _dog_. He is a belonging, a pet that belongs only to me. He may be older than I, but is my loyal dog; trained to obey without question. Without my orders, Sebastian has been disciplined to move nary a hair. He will do anything that I command, Professor; obey any order I give, and is loyal to me without fault."

Removing his hand from Sebastian's head, Ciel leaned back slightly. The thought of having Sebastian lick his shoes came as a flash through his mind. He could see the proud demon there in front of him, licking the dust from the hallway off his shoes. The glare the demon would give him, as he had to bath him like a dog. It was oh so tempting to give the order, to see the demon in such a state in front of so many people, but he held back the order. If he wanted to have anyone trust him then he could not abuse his power too much, still it was a punishment to remember for another time.

"As you were, Sebastian."

"Yes, My Lord."

Sebastian returned to the back of the room, standing still as a statue. While Ciel meant what he said he snorted slightly at the display his butler was putting on, not move a hair indeed. Picking up his quill from the small station he made himself, Ciel started to copy the words written on the board. His actions seemed to prompt the professor into actually teaching the class, his display of control over his butler dismissed, but not forgotten. The class was boring; he had managed to perform the spell on the first try, although _why_ he needed to know how to turn a matchstick into a needle he didn't know. At the end of class, he had Sebastian gather his things, carry his bag and follow behind him.

The next class wasn't nearly as entertaining as the first one, unlike Professor McGonagall; Professor Sprout had no reason to question his control over his butler. They were transplanting some herbs they had learnt about the previous class that morning, making this his least favourite class. Ciel hated getting dirty. He only had a small sink to wash up with, one that the rest of the students used making it caked in dirt until cleaned that night by the house elves. Having no time for a bath, Ciel washed up as best he could before moving to the Great Hall for lunch.

During class, Sebastian had left him alone only long enough for the demon to prepare his lunch. He had returned just before the end of class to gather his things once again and carry his bag. Walking beside Draco who had yet to say anything about his demonstration in Transfiguration, Ciel wondered if this would hinder his plans with the boy. If needed he could choose someone else to hold the title of Minister, and he was sure that if it was needed he could merely kill off anyone that gained the title without his permission. It would not be how the Queen would like things done, but she would not argue should he show results. Sitting down beside the blond, Ciel only had to wait a moment while Sebastian left the hall and returned with his lunch.

Sebastian placed the plate of food and silverware in front of him before he stepped back behind his master. Ciel carefully ate his meal, something was off with the demon… for a moment he thought that it was the display from earlier, but by now such a thing shouldn't bother the creature. Knowing that he was under several pairs of eyes since his display, mostly from his housemates he wondered how long it would be before someone took action once again. It was going to be tiresome for him to continue with his daily routines if he had to worry about the temperament of children all the time. Finishing his meal Ciel leaned back, he only had a moment to whisper to Sebastian as the demon gathered his dirty dishes.

"A good dog barks when danger is near."

Ciel made sure to keep his voice low enough that only the demon could hear him. Sebastian nodded his head ever so slightly to show that he understood before he went back to behind his master. The meal continued as if nothing was wrong, and when it came time for him to attend his last lesson, Ciel had almost forgotten about the strange way Sebastian was acting. Making sure to keep his wits about him, Ciel attended last class without any problems besides the stuttering of the professor nearly driving him insane. He had figured out the first day that he had DADA that something was strange about the Defence Professor. He didn't feel... right. Seeing as Sebastian had yet to eliminate him as a threat he pushed the thought aside and instead focused on passing the class.

After class, Ciel along with Draco went to the Common Room where Ciel would do his paperwork for his companies. The paperwork that night ran long enough that he missed dinner in the Great Hall and Sebastian had to serve him in the Common Room. He didn't mind, it was a hassle to be in such a large crowd while he ate. Draco that night didn't go to the Great Hall either, so when Sebastian served him dinner he also served the Malfoy heir. Sitting down at one of the tables inside the Common Room, Ciel looked at the meal he and Draco were served. The lobster was buttered and still steaming. It was something else and while a bit messy, he always enjoyed the meal.

It seemed that Draco did as well as he could hear the small moans the other boy didn't hold back. Ciel hadn't been joking when he said that nobody made a meal as perfect as Sebastian did. The demon had practiced until perfection to prepare meals to his taste; it was good to know that others could appreciate it as well. After the main course followed desert. Humming with his forkful of strawberry sponge cake in his mouth, Ciel allowed himself a moment to enjoy his meal. The sponge cake seemed to melt on his tongue while he ate, the sweet flavour complimenting the main course perfectly.

Once the two were finished eating, Sebastian served them a mild tea while he cleared away the table. Some of the other children had looked on in envy as they watched the two eat. Ciel didn't know what had been served in the main hall that day, but apparently, their meal seemed to be impressive. While he sipped at his tea, allowing his stomach a moment to relax Ciel started to speak to Draco.

"Although I enjoy the company, why exactly is it that you didn't eat in the Great Hall tonight?"

Ciel had no aversion to spending time with Draco; if he had, he wouldn't have nominated him to be the next Minister.

"I was wondering... about the display this morning..."

Waiting patiently for the blond to finish his thought, Ciel continued to drink his tea. Sebastian had come back into the Common Room, but he couldn't see the demon right that moment. He assumed that he was preparing things for his bath that night. The last two days had been tiring and all he wanted was to wash up and go to bed.

"Did you mean it all? I mean, I know that your butler will obey your orders... you proved that... but was it all just for show? Most purebloods now have house elves instead of butlers because their loyalty is a given. I don't mean to sound rude, but you don't seem to be the type to give your trust like that easily."

"Sebastian does as I order him for no other reason besides it being my order. He will obey every command I issue as expected of a Phantomhive servant. He will always remain loyal; will always do as commanded until I draw my last breath."

"How do you know...?"

"That is none of your concern."

Ciel broke Draco off before he could even finish his question; he had no need to prove Sebastian's loyalty to this boy. As it stood, the number of beings that knew of his true relationship with his butler was very limited and he had no plans to include Draco in that number. Finishing his tea, Ciel looked to the other boy; Draco was blushing slightly. At first, he thought that the boy would lash out, would try to gain the upper hand, but perhaps the boy understood danger. While he didn't know why the boy almost worshiped him, he would use it for as long as he could. This boy wouldn't be the first to follow him without question, wouldn't be the first dog he had obtained.

"My Lord, it is time for your bath. If you would…?"

Nodding to his servant, Ciel rose from his seat. Bidding Draco a quick goodnight, he went with Sebastian to his dorm. Allowing the demon to undress him before he was ushered into the tub, Ciel waited while Sebastian removed his coat and rolled up his sleeves. Closing his eyes, Ciel leaned back against the tub while Sebastian started to wash his small form. It was relaxing, having the demon tend to him. From time to time, the demon would rub his skin just hard enough to ease a tension knot. The smooth hands of his butler soon were in his hair to scrub in the shampoo before he was gently lowered just enough so that his face was kept above the water. Once he was finished, Sebastian had him completely relaxed. Not for the first time he wondered how he was going to be able to get out of the tub without collapsing.

Seeming to understand that the exhausted boy was too tired to try to get himself out of the tub, Sebastian picked him up. There wasn't enough room for a chair in the small bathroom, making Sebastian have to place his master on the toilet cover with a towel on it. Patting Ciel dry, Sebastian was glad that the boy was so relaxed while he dried off his small form. Once completely dry, Sebastian decided that he would dress his master in a nightshirt instead of the modern pajamas he had been using for the past while. Slipping the soft cotton over the small body, Sebastian then picked up the boy once again and carried him to bed.

With Ciel being so small, he was able to turn down the covers while holding him, and place him in bed. Ciel was asleep before his head hit the pillow. Smiling at his young master, Sebastian gathered the dirty clothes along with placing his masters' eyepatch on the table beside the bed. After stocking the fire, Sebastian blew out the candles that had been lighting the room.

Having house elves were all well and good, but while Sebastian could use them he also had read the same books as his master. He didn't want to risk someone using the elves to collect physical materials (such as hair, blood, or nail clippings) to be used in a spell against his master. So the demon spent each night watching over Ciel as the boy slept. The demon didn't need sleep and so used the house in the nearby village for other purposes.

Sebastian had taken to using the house 'given' to him for preparing meals and doing laundry. Besides housework, he had no real need for the house. Sebastian spent his time either watching his young master or completing his own work as steward of Phantomhive. While Ciel completed a large workload every day there was still work that he had to do; Ciel only had to handle work as the CEO, anything else Sebastian would take upon himself. With Hogwarts and his investments, along with his own 'muggle' work and lessons Ciel had enough on his plate. Once Ciel was old enough, he planned to have the young lord decrease his lessons and instead have him take on a bit more paperwork until he was able to complete it himself.

Starting his work at the house, Sebastian wondered how long his master would have to attend this magical school. It was no surprise that the boy didn't seem to fit in with those his own age, and he wondered how early Ciel could leave. The longer that he and his master stayed in the magical world, the easier it would be for them to figure out just what he was. _'I can't chance them trying to take_ _my_ _Young Master away from me. If they learn_ _what I am, they may try to separate my master from me... no, I cannot allow that_ _. What kind of butler would I be if I lost_ _my master_ _?'_

 **~ This has been edited by the lovely Sailor Dying-Will and Paxloria ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji**

 **Warnings: Crossdressing, slash (m/m), underage, cliff-hanger, AU**

 **Author's Note: I hope you all enjoy, this just wouldn't get out of my head! In addition, I am excited to say that I wrote a chapter that may or may not end up in the fic... if it doesn't make the cut then I will place it on as an extra. The setting is second year though, so it will be a while before I know if it will fit or not. I would like to remind everyone that I couldn't respond to your reviews if you didn't sign them, and that this is now officially AU. Also I would like to apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. I recently became employed and have yet to accommodate that into my writing schedule, I will do my best though!**

 **Chapter Twelve**

Things didn't change much for the next month at Hogwarts. Ciel spent most of his time working, enough so that most of the children left him alone. He managed first place in all of his classes, causing the bushy-haired Gryffindor girl to glare at him whenever he was around. Sebastian served his master without fail; no further proof of his loyalty required after his display in transfiguration. Ciel had been expecting one of the professors or for the Headmaster to try to say something to him about the display. None had approached him.

Draco was another story entirely. While Ciel stuck to his schedule, including his muggle lessons, violin, and fencing lessons, Draco did not leave the earl alone. For whatever reason Draco seemed to follow Ciel around like a lost puppy, even waving his other friends away from time to time. It was odd for Ciel to have someone follow him, not that he minded. Once or twice, Draco would ask a question about his lessons before leaving it alone. Having Draco around did allow Ciel time every now and then to relax with the other boy.

It was the times that he could spend relaxing or playing a game of chess that both Ciel and Draco enjoyed most. Ciel used those times to ask Draco things that he didn't understand or wanted to know about the magical world. Draco wasn't nearly as interested in the muggle world, causing those conversations to become a bit one-sided. The blond was becoming a bit more accepting of some things muggle, Ciel took to explaining whatever lesson he was working on with his muggle studies without being asked. Ciel found himself making progress on his project for Her Majesty, slow, but progress none the less.

Before Ciel knew, he was starting to finish his second yearbooks and Halloween was fast approaching. Halloween wasn't something that he would normally celebrate. When he had lived at the orphanage, they made everyone dress up in old costumes that the orphanage had on hand. When he was smaller, they'd forced him to go house to house to ask for candy. While it was a treat for most, he had hated it. Forced to beg like some common peasant, he had hated every second of it.

Sitting in one of the lounge chairs in the Common Room, Ciel found himself a week away from Halloween and wondering what exactly he had agreed to. Draco was acting like the others and continued to bring up the holiday in conversation, from what he was going to be wearing to the decorations he was expecting. In the spirit of Halloween and house unity, the Headmaster had announced that there would be a ball that year. First, second, third and fourth years would go from six until nine on Halloween, which is when the fifth sixth and seventh years would take over the ball. To make matters worse than having to go to the ball in the first place, costume was mandatory.

The older years were able to go to Hogsmead for shopping, which he was sure was where most would buy their costumes. The younger years had to be a bit more inventive. Some were trying their transfiguration skills out on fabric to make their costumes or writing home. Some were getting the older years to buy their costumes when they went to Hogsmead or bribing them to pick up the needed materials. Some of the older years were making a quick buck by using more advanced charms and transfiguration on the costumes for the younger years. Draco was anticipating the ball in full spirit, though he wouldn't say what he was being to most, he did brag that he was custom ordering his costume.

Ciel hated the mess this whole thing had made in his routine. He would find girls giggling at the cute costumes they or their boyfriends would be wearing. It seemed that this ball also meant that everyone had to pair up; thankfully, he was young enough to get away with going by himself. While some of his year had dates for the ball, he wasn't socially required to have one. It was a huge relief for the young Earl; though he knew he couldn't get around going at all, he at least didn't have to have a partner. At a week to go before the ball he was cutting it close for finding a costume.

Sighing, Ciel looked over to those who were doing some final additions to their costumes. While he had no desire to attend this ball, he should have something to wear. If he was guessing correctly, than the quality of your costume would mean your status by the purebloods, everything was a competition to them. Moving his rook on the board, Ciel tried to think of something that he could be while he played chess with Draco. The other boy had confided in him that he was going as a prince. Draco was also one of the boys from his year that was taking someone; he was going to take Daphne Greengrass to the ball.

"Ciel, have you decided what you are going to be yet? I mean, I know you don't seem to care about all of this, but you should have something by now. If you want, I can write Father, I'm sure that he would be able to find something for you. If you aren't careful then you will run out of time."

Opening his mouth about to answer he was interrupted by Sebastian. The butler hadn't said anything about the ball, in a positive or negative light, which confused the young earl.

"If you would, My Lord I have the perfect costume in mind. It would be a great honour to have it made for you. It would of course compliment my own, if that is alright with you My Lord?"

Both children looked to the normally silent man; Ciel wondered what kind of costume the demon was planning. While he had complete faith in the demon keeping him safe, he wondered if Sebastian wouldn't use this chance to make a fool of him.

"Should this displease you, My Lord I can of course have whatever costume you wish made. What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't do this much?"

Deciding that he would see what Sebastian would make him wear Ciel nodded his head. "I wish to see this costume, Sebastian. Have it made."

His response seemed to please the demon as he gave the small boy a smile before returning to where he had been standing in the shadows. Ciel and Draco continued their game, Ciel winning although with constant practice Draco was becoming a good player in his own right. The two of them played one more game before; once again, Ciel had to leave his friend for work, this time his violin lesson. Sebastian, as always, expected perfection from him; presenting him with a piece that he didn't believe he could play and then demanding that he do so anyways.

In the last month, he had taken to performing his lessons in the Common Room as Sebastian explained that the acoustics would be better than in his dorm. This gained him a small crowd while he played, it seemed as though most families had stopped their children from learning music. While he played, Ciel wondered what Sebastian wanted his costume to be, curious why the demon seemed to want to take on the extra job.

"Very good, perhaps we should step it up a bit in our next lesson."

Ciel had been so lost in thought and music that he almost missed that he had finished the piece. Dropping his arms, he looked up at Sebastian who had started putting away the music sheets and stand. Putting the violin in its box along with the bow, Ciel wondered if perhaps spending two lives learning the instrument was enough.

"Perhaps we could move onto another instrument?"

That gained Sebastian's attention who looked at Ciel as if he was a different person. He had only started to learn to play in order to gain some culture; he would never join any professional orchestra or play professionally. He would not perform for anyone; there was no need for him to continue the lessons in his opinion.

"Perhaps, My Lord."

As Ciel went to bed that night he wondered both on what instrument he would learn next and again on what costume he would be wearing to the ball. It wasn't that he was excited, quite the opposite, however it was a chance for him to do something besides work and study. While Sebastian tucked him into bed, Ciel noticed as the demon seemed to brush back his bangs before he left the room. The demon had been doing a lot more of that recently, and while he didn't mention it to the demon he did wonder. Ever since he'd arrived at Hogwarts, his butler would find reasons to touch him, even going so far as to run his hand through his hair.

Closing his eyes, Ciel decided that he could wonder about Sebastian more at another time. It was unlikely that his recent _touching_ would harm him, in fact sometimes it felt quite nice. The man had never done anything that was truly offensive, always making sure to keep his touches light and reassuring. The only time that Sebastian had touched him in places that were more intimate was when he was bathing, as expected of him. Drifting off to sleep, Ciel dreamt that night of soft fingers running through his hair, of warm arms holding him and for the first time in a long time, the young earl felt safe in his dreams.

 ***~*~*~* line break *~*~*~***

' _He can't be serious.'_ Thought the young earl. As he had said he would, Ciel had allowed Sebastian to arrange for his costume for the ball. It was now only an hour from the ball and he was seeing his costume for the first time. There was no way that he was getting into that thing. While he had expected at first for Sebastian to use this as some kind of revenge, he never expected _this_. Glaring at the demon, Ciel crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot in irritation.

"No."

Sebastian looked at his little lord and smirked. He had known that the young earl would hate the outfit he had picked out, but for once, he didn't care. Ciel had said to find something; even that he could compliment his own outfit and this was something he wanted to see again. Placing the outfit on the bed, Sebastian cautiously took a step closer to his lord.

"My Lord, it would greatly please me to see you in this outfit. I went through extensive lengths to make sure that it was perfect and will fit you perfectly. I even sewed it myself, as I did not believe you would have liked for your seamstress to know what exactly I was making for you, My Lord."

The more that Sebastian spoke the more Ciel found himself starting to cave. If the demon had gone through the trouble of making it, he must really want this. Uncrossing his arms, he wondered why he cared so much at making sure that the demon was happy. It had struck him the day before when Sebastian had mentioned that he had finished his outfit. The smile on the butler's face had made Ciel... _happy_.

"Next year I expect something different, Sebastian."

Not allowing Ciel a moment to reconsider, Sebastian had the young lord naked in record time. Ciel sighed and lifted his arms while Sebastian slipped the corset around his small frame. As it did all those years ago, tightening the corset caused Ciel to cry out. Unlike then, he could now feel a hungry gaze upon him while he cried out for mercy to the demon. Once the corset was on correctly, Sebastian started on placing the pair of tights followed by long black laced heeled boots on his master. Ciel slipped into the dress and petticoat, once completed with the dress Sebastian took a moment to observe his lord.

The boy was something to look at. As a girl or as a boy the small earl always seemed to turn heads. If he were allowed time to grow up just a bit more, Sebastian was sure that he would be a heartbreaker without even trying. While he placed the pigtailed wig on his lord, Sebastian allowed dark thoughts to consume him. If he had it his way, he would not allow another to touch his young lord. While the body he was now using had never been touched, Sebastian knew that the cult that took his lord the first time had done more than hit him. Making sure to keep his bloodthirsty gaze from the boy, Sebastian fastened the small matching pink flowered hat on the small head.

Ciel was dressed in a pink gown, the petticoat making the bottom flare out. Long gloves covered his young lord's arms, and for the first time in Hogwarts, he would be going out without his eyepatch. Ciel's hair was covering his cursed eye, pushed down by the small matching pink hat. The pink dress had white lace along the bottom and small pale pink flowers decorated the dress. It looked exactly as the dress his lord had worn a hundred years ago. The only difference was that this time Ciel had a green eye showing instead of blue.

Sebastian himself was dressed as a high-class tutor. He was wearing a black suit, matching leather shoes and a pair of glasses perched on his nose. The glasses had a thin silver chain that circled his head, black gloves covering his hands instead of his normal white. It wasn't much of a change from his normal everyday clothes, but it somehow made the butler seem so much more. Sebastian, not wanting Ciel to change his mind, went to the door and opened it. There was no one in the hallway; most were either in the Common Room or in their dorms getting ready.

With a sweeping gesture, Sebastian bowed before Ciel as the young lord made his way down the hall. He was sure that nobody was expecting him to dress as the opposite gender for this. He didn't know about the magical world, but he was sure that in the muggle world he would be a laughing stock. Once again cursing Sebastian, even if only in his own thoughts, Ciel walked calmly to the Common Room. He would be arriving to the ball with Draco and his friends, having agreed to go together the day before. They had all agreed to meet a couple minutes before the ball so they could go as a group, something Ciel was now regretting.

Looking from the doorway to the boys' dorms Ciel easily spotted the group. Draco was dressed as the perfect prince, his white shirt opened at the chest while his black trousers had a red scarf holding them up. At his hip was a scabbard that held a sword inside, why the school would allow a weapon when they banned brooms for the first years Ciel would never understand. It seemed as though Draco had at least confided in his date what he would be wearing as Greengrass was dressed as a princess. Her sky-blue dress flared at the bottom and a small tiara was on her head. Parkinson decided against playing the part of a princess that night and was dressed instead as a werewolf. The girl had two furry dog-ears on her head, her hair left loose and seemed to be crimped enough to give it some body. She was wearing a form-fitting fur tank top and small matching shorts.

Zabini, Pansy's date for the night was dressed in a matching outfit. He also was wearing fur only in the form of trousers while his chest was bare. Nott went with the vampire look, unlike muggle vampires, he was only slightly paler than normal, and his eyes were charmed red for the night. Nott was wearing a long black cloak; Ciel couldn't make out what he was wearing underneath as the boy had it tightly closed. Goyle and Crabbe were dressed as two statues, although which ones Ciel couldn't guess.

Deciding that he didn't want to be blocking the entranceway forever, Ciel made his way to the group. He would have to play this by ear and wondered how the others would react. While he had no need for friendship, those that he started this year with seemed to want it from him. None were as relentless as Draco, but the others showed that they wanted his time in their own way. Standing only a couple feet from the group, Ciel cleared his throat. He had expected someone to notice him by now, however it seemed as though the group was too distracted trying to guess what he was going as to notice him.

Parkinson was the first to turn and see him, her eyes going wide. The others of the group who looked at him, eyes wide while they tried to think of something to say. Crossing his arms, Ciel knew exactly how he looked and waited for them to catch up.

"Ciel?"

Nodding at Draco who had asked the question, Ciel waited for someone to say something more.

"I… well that is to say…" Tried Draco.

"What Draco is trying to say, is that you make a very beautiful girl Phantomhive."

Ciel looked at Zabini who seemed to be unable to take his eyes off him. When he had last dressed up in this outfit, he had received similar looks from the Viscount. Ciel was accustomed to having people look at him like that, with lust. While Zabini was a bit young to do anything to him, the look still made Ciel uncomfortable.

"My Lady, the ball should be starting soon. If I may be so bold and ask to escort My Lady?"

Ciel looked at Sebastian. The demon tonight for once was not his butler, although they both knew that if it came down to it he would act the part. Tonight the demon was instead merely a tutor, someone who would be able to stand in high society. This ball was open to all, despite what ranking they may hold outside of Hogwarts; a tutor was more than acceptable for an escort.

"So long as this does not end up the same as the last time you escorted me to a party."

The comment caused Sebastian to smirk. The onlookers gave a questioning glance, but said nothing to the young lord and his butler. Ciel placed his arm through the one that Sebastian offered and walked beside the man while he was escorted to the ball. The others took the hint and soon they were all off to gather in the Great Hall, which was doubling as a ballroom. Ciel was on the receiving end of several stares as they walked by. Still with his arm through his butler's, Ciel walked until they were along the side of the room where refreshments were.

Seeing that the ball was just starting, Ciel looked around the room and was unimpressed by the turnout. He'd hoped that others would arrive later on in the night, even if only so that he could blend into the crowd. Ciel didn't have to worry, as the room was quick to fill up, even though the music wasn't playing yet. Not wanting anything from the tables of food displayed, Ciel spoke with the others from his house while Sebastian listened in. The man didn't speak often but when he did they all listened, even Ciel. The young lord hadn't let go of his butlers arm yet, keeping the man close to him while people brushed passed the group. About half past six, Dumbledore stood up from where he had been sitting at the back wall and raised his arms for attention.

"Thank you all for coming out here to celebrate with us! What astounding costumes! I must commend you all on your creativity in your designs, though a few are especially surprising. Now I wish you all a good evening and enjoy yourselves!"

With that last announcement the music started. It was easy music for Ciel to listen to, nothing that he would consider modern in the muggle world. Little by little, the dance floor started up, couples trying their hand at dancing. A few of the older years seemed to know what they were doing, and even some of the first years decided to give it a go. Not wanting to participate, Ciel was surprised when Sebastian lightly pulled him to the middle of the dance floor. Spun around so that he was facing the demon, Ciel glared at the man who easily manipulated his body so that it was in his strong arms.

"My Lady, I must request a dance this fine evening."

Not having much choice in the matter as they only had a short time to speak, Ciel was soon moving to the music. While he was horrible as a lead, he could follow the man easily. Swirling around the hall caused a couple of the other students to stop and look at the two of them. Ciel knew that they looked quite the sight, the taller man dancing so elegantly while he barely managed to keep up. Not having asthma in this life did help him keep with the demon who wasn't stopping any time soon. Sebastian carefully twirled him, making his pink dress puff out even more to make him look like he was almost floating. As they danced, Ciel kept his eyes on his servant. Sebastian was up to something, there had to be some reason why the man would make this outfit for him and then request a dance.

Ciel was no fool; he knew that Sebastian was trying to tell him something. The trouble was that he didn't know what exactly the demon was hinting at. While the first song turned into another, which soon turned into three, Ciel lost himself to the music and the movements. By the time an hour had passed, he could honestly say that he was enjoying himself, just dancing with his butler. Soon he grew thirsty, and informing Sebastian the two of them made their way to the refreshment table.

"Ciel! I didn't know that you could dance like that!"

Ciel looked to his right where Draco was coming up to him. Sebastian moved to allow them time to talk while he got his young master something to drink. Turning to face the blond boy fully, Ciel wondered why Draco was so surprised. Several other couples were dancing and it didn't seem like Ciel had done anything spectacular.

"It is only dancing; I don't see what the big surprise is."

"The big surprise as you put it Mister Phantomhive is that you took the role of the female almost naturally."

Whipping his head around, Ciel looked to his professor and couldn't help a shrug from falling from his shoulders.

"I could hardly take the lead while wearing a dress, Professor Snape. If I am to play a character I am going to do it perfectly, dancing included."

"My Lady, here is your beverage."

Taking the glass from Sebastian, Ciel sipped at the juice the other had given him. While he wanted nothing more than to guzzle down the whole glass and request another, he didn't want to embarrass himself. Slowly sipping at his juice, he spoke with Draco about the ball, how different it was to ones he had been at previously. Sebastian had moved by then to beside his lord and placed his hand on his back. Never taking his eyes away from Professor Snape, Sebastian leaned down and whispered in Ciel's ear causing Severus' eyes to widen.

"My Lady, they seem to be playing more modern music, would you like to try your hand at dancing to this type of music as well? I will of course teach you. What kind of tutor would I be if I couldn't take advantage of this opportunity for a lesson?"

Ciel stopped what he was saying to Draco and turned his head to face his butler. This placed his mouth very close to Sebastian's lips. Professor Snape made a strange sound from where he was watching the two; Ciel either didn't notice or paid it no mind while he spoke to his butler.

"I very much doubt that this would be the place to learn a new skill, I would rather not make a fool of myself if it's all the same to you."

Sebastian slowly moved his hand to rest against Ciel's side, holding the young boy in place. With a smirk on his face, he tried to push the idea while still not moving his face away from Ciel.

"I have full confidence in you doing well with this type of dancing."

"What exactly is going on here?"

The voice was from a woman, a very cross one if her tone was anything to go by. Ciel looked to Professor McGonagall who was making her way towards the two of them. She wasn't alone either, Dumbledore was marching beside the woman looking just as cross. Not understanding why the woman was so cross, Ciel took a half step back, placing Sebastian ever so slightly between him and the woman. Once she reached the two of them, Professor McGonagall had her arms crossed and she was glaring at Sebastian.

"I expect an answer, what exactly is going on here?"

Still not understanding what she was getting angry with, Ciel opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Sebastian.

"I apologise, did I do something to offend you?"

The smirk on his face told Ciel that Sebastian at least understood what was going on. The demon was having fun with this, enjoying the woman being upset.

"Y-You had your face so close to Mister Potter-Phantomhive that you were almost kissing him! What kind of man tries to kiss an eleven year old boy?"

Ciel's eyes widened at this, spluttering, Sebastian was trying to _kiss_ him? Surely, this must be some kind of joke, while his butler had been a bit _touchier_ lately he still wouldn't _kiss_ him. It wasn't his age that would cause the demon pause; Sebastian was a creature that took pleasure in tainting innocent things after all. Ciel was his _master;_ he wouldn't dare try to anger him. While he couldn't afford to get rid of the demon, even if he could, he could still make life a living hell for the demon. Still, the smirk did not disappear from Sebastian's face; instead, he looked even more amused.

' _Dear God… he's not denying anything…'_ thought Ciel.

"I am well aware of the age of my Master, Madam."

That response only caused the woman to grow angrier, Ciel was half-expecting the woman to start blowing steam from her ears. The hand that was resting against his side moved down his side so that it was resting against his hip. The action caused Ciel to blush. It seemed as though Dumbledore had had enough and held out his hand to Ciel who looked at the man with a blank expression.

"Come, Mister Potter-Phantomhive; come with me while someone calls the proper authorities. We will make sure that Mister Michaelis doesn't touch you again."

Ciel narrowed his eyes, he needed to gain control of the situation and fast. While he was sure that nobody could truly pull Sebastian away from him, he wasn't going to risk it.

"I don't believe that I asked for your protection, least of all from Sebastian."

His voice was cold, his one visible eye glaring at the old man who was trying to take him away. Placing his left hand at Sebastian's back, Ciel gripped his coat tightly in case they tried to pry him away. Leaning into the body beside him, Ciel reminded himself to get Sebastian back for this once he had the chance.

"Mister Potter-Phantomhive, this man-" started McGonagall.

"Was asking me if I wanted a lesson in modern dance. As my tutor it is his job to make sure that my knowledge lacks for nothing. This includes dancing. _You_ are the ones causing a scene, at my own expense none the less. I came here to enjoy myself, to allow myself a few hours away from study and to relax for a bit. Now you wish to tear me away from my protector, believing _him_ of all people to be a threat? That's preposterous."

Changing his glare from Dumbledore to McGonagall, Ciel had to fight not to blush as the demon started slowly rubbing his fingers in small circles.

"If Sebastian had wanted to take advantage of me, which is what I assume your concern is, than he would have done so long ago. Do you not understand that while he may be dressed as a tutor tonight that he is normally my butler? That includes dressing me, preparing my bath, preparing me for bed and sometimes guarding me while I sleep. _He belongs to me_ not the other way around; he would never touch me should it be unwelcome. What right have you to judge him? What right have you to judge my own judgement and to accuse a servant of the House of Phantomhive?"

Not waiting for a response, Ciel tugged at Sebastian and made his way out of the hall. He didn't stop to speak to anyone while he moved through the crowd and out the doors to make his way to his dorm. While he did understand where the adults were coming from, they had no right to assume the worst. Only Ciel could question his servant because for those people to question his servant was in essence questioning him, and _that_ he would not tolerate.

Once they reached the dorm, Ciel waited for Sebastian to close the door before he turned and slapped the demon. While he would defend him in front of others, there was no reason for this situation to have happened in the first place. Neither spoke for a moment, Sebastian merely looking at his master, Ciel glaring at the demon who now had a red mark on his cheek.

"You had no right to cause such a scene; you knew that they would assume the worst. What exactly were you _thinking_ Sebastian?!"

When he heard the demon's response, Ciel's eyes widened in shock and he sputtered, despite his anger. He couldn't believe that he was hearing this from the demon… that he would _admit_ to such a thing. Blushing a soft pink, looking away, Ciel let his arms rest at his sides, not knowing what to do. For a moment he was frozen, his butler was not to lie to him; everything he said to Ciel was only the truth. ' _Where do I go from here? Is this yet another spider's thread for me to grasp? Or is this a trap made to season my soul?'_

"What was I thinking, Young Master? I was thinking that I would like nothing more than to press my lips against yours. Your Professor McGonagall wasn't wrong, I _was_ thinking about kissing you."

 **~Hello everyone! I just wanted to answer some questions I'm sure that you have before they come through ^_^ About the Halloween ball, the reason I had this instead of the whole "Troll in the dungeon!" scene is because with the stone gone Voldy would have no reason to release the troll. Now you may be wondering 'But how would he know it was gone?' good question! Thing is that Voldy is a smart man, and also a member of the staff, I don't believe for a second that Dumbles would leave the stone without some kind of ward around the school in case it leaves the grounds. That being said, since some of the professors actually went through the work of protecting the stone, he would feel that he owed it to them to explain that the stone had been taken.**

 **While some may argue that without the stone that Voldy would just leave the school, he** _ **did**_ **ask to have the DADA position before, but Dumbles said no. Teaching the subject he was denied so long ago would be a spiteful move, which I can completely see him doing just for his own personal kicks. Now this is a warning that I believe everyone should read so I am going to mention it separately.**

 **This is only the beginning of the slash. I had originally planned to have them wait until Ciel was thirteen, NOT going to happen. As of right this second, I have up to chapter 14 written. THERE IS GOING TO BE SEX BETWEEN Ciel AND Sebastian WHILE HE IS IN FIRST YEAR. I'm sorry if this bothers anyone, really I am. I post this fic on two different sites, FFN and AO3. If you are reading from FFN than you don't have to worry too much as I will be editing out the sex-scenes for compliance reasons. AO3… Sorry, but you will be seeing those moments hidden in my dirty sick mind, sorry -_-**

 **This has been edited by the wonderful Sailor Dying-Will and Paxloria**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji**

 **Warnings** **: Underage touching, mentions of rape and torture of a child, mentions of religion (in case that offends anyone).**

 **Author's note:** **I would like to mention something that was pointed out a while ago, but I forgot to mention. This story-line does follow Season One of Kuroshitsuji. I have yet to watch Season Two; therefore none of those characters will be in this fanfic. Some of the things that I mention however were only in the manga, which is far from being finished. Due to the manga not being finished what I am doing is using the manga kind of like "extra episodes". Sebastian avenged Ciel's parents when he killed Angela/Ash just like in the anime. Sorry for any confusion this may cause, if I mention something about Ciel's past and you have only seen one of either the anime or manga then please message me and I will explain.**

 **In addition, I normally hate these, but since the last chapter left on a bit of a cliffhanger…**

 ***~*~*~ This has been edited by the wonderful Anguis Reginam *~*~*~*~**

 _ **Last time on Earl Potter-Phantomhive...**_

"You had no right to cause such a scene; you knew that they would assume the worst. What exactly were you thinking, Sebastian?"

"I was thinking, Young Master, about how I would like nothing more than to kiss you. Your Professor McGonagall is quite sharp however. If not for her, I'm sure I would have even gotten away with it."

Ciel's breath froze in his lungs at that revelation as he took a few surprised, stumbling steps backward. His butler was not to lie to him; it was one of the conditions he'd set for the demon before agreeing to their contract. _'So what the hell is that supposed to mean? Is he looking to break my heart to further season my soul? Or is he playing with me because he can?'_ He didn't; couldn't, know or find out as while Sebastian would not lie to him that didn't mean the demon wouldn't find amusement in making him practically jump through hoops to get his answer.

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Stepping back away from the demon, Ciel looked wide-eyed at the man. The thought of Sebastian desiring such a thing was beyond him, he knew that the demon was no stranger to the sin of lust, but this was too much. Sebastian took a half step closer to Ciel which caused the boy to back up even more, his back hitting against the wall of the far side of the door. Feeling like a caged animal, Ciel did the only thing that he could to get some breathing space.

"Leave."

The command wasn't loud, nor particularly forceful, but it was heard none the less. Sebastian thought about disobeying the order, there was no real force put behind it so he didn't particularly need to listen to it. However, looking at his young master made him think differently. Closing his eyes, Sebastian placed his hand over his heart and bowed to the small lord. He would have trouble with the corset, but if the young boy needed a moment or two to collect himself he would not deny him that. Once Sebastian left the room, Ciel allowed himself to fall down to the floor, his back slid down the wall he had been resting against.

' _Okay I can deal with this. I can figure this out, it's just another game.'_ Holding his legs tight against his chest the small boy kept his eyes closed while he tried to make sense of this new development. ' _So the rules have changed, this doesn't mean that I can't use this…_ _ **desire**_ _of his against him. I still don't know what Sebastian's main goal is; sure he brought me back because of Lizzie, but for how long? My parents have been avenged, that demented angel is dead.'_

Pulling his torso back from where he had been resting his head against his knees, Ciel sat upright. While he was still alone in the room, he knew that wouldn't last. If he was ever going to get out of this dress than he would need Sebastian's help to get the corset off. Using the wall for support, Ciel brought himself back to his feet. Both of his gloved hands were trying to find something to grip onto on the stone walls. While he was starting to get a grasp of his thoughts he still felt overwhelmed.

Slowly, Ciel made his way to in front of his dresser. The large dresser had a large mirror on top so that he could see his reflection. Observing himself Ciel tried to see what it was about him that made people desire him. While he could see that he had a petite body that some found appealing he couldn't see it. His hair was a unique colour, which could appeal to some he supposed, but Sebastian had seen it before. There was no sign of any kind of strength in his small body, which for a boy was not appealing. Leaning closer to the mirror, Ciel looked closely at his facial features. Like the rest of him, Ciel couldn't see what was so appealing that Sebastian would desire to kiss him. While he wasn't unpleasant to look at, the demon had been around for a long time and there was nothing memorable about his appearance.

' _I may not understand it, but if this is the body that Sebastian wants then I shall use it against him. So long as I see this as the game that it is than there should be no problem.'_ Leaning back away from the mirror, Ciel nodded to himself. With his mind once again sound, he called out for his butler who knocked on the door three times before entering. Looking at Sebastian, Ciel no longer felt afraid of the demon _. 'He belongs to me; if I order him not to touch me then he will have no choice but to obey. I have nothing to fear from him.'_

"Yes, My Lord?"

Sebastian's voice was tense, his eyes looking over his young master. While Ciel had been trying to get his thoughts together, Sebastian had been waiting outside of the room. While he didn't know if he would regret telling his young lord the truth, there was nothing for it now. Ciel knew what it was that he desired that he wanted to touch his master. Sebastian was sure that things would change where the young lord was concerned. Perhaps he should have waited a bit longer, should have eased the boy into accepting more of his casual touches before he revealed his intentions? Looking at the boy now, Sebastian felt that he would know soon enough of he had made a mistake.

"I wish to be out of these dreadful garments."

Not wanting to upset his young master more than he already was, Sebastian was quick to aid the youth in removing the dress first. Letting the dress fall to his young lord's feet, Sebastian decided that his next course would be the corset which would give Ciel some relief. Untying the laces that were keeping the fabric together, Sebastian couldn't help but press his luck a bit. Removing his gloves, Sebastian let his fingers brush against the skin of Ciel's back while he undressed him. Ciel couldn't help but breathe in relief once the corset was untied, why women used to wear those he would never understand.

The removal of his corset was soon followed by his petticoat which also fell to the ground. Stepping over the fabric, Ciel sat down on his bed while Sebastian followed him. Sebastian kneeled in front of his master while he took off his shoes and leggings. Instead of getting up to retrieve Ciel's sleeping clothes as soon as the young lord was naked, Sebastian took a moment to admire the form in front of him. It was not the young earl's body that had attracted him; it had been the boy's soul itself. Now he could understand the appeal of the small form in front of him, reaching up Sebastian took off the pigtails leaving Ciel completely bare to his gaze.

Ciel seemed to understand how his butler was looking at him as he blushed ever so slightly. Neither moved for a while, Sebastian wondering if he could risk touching the small body in front of him while Ciel was wondering what the butler would do. Finally after what seemed like forever Sebastian lifted one of Ciel's small legs up. Ciel waited before he gave any kind of order to release him, wanting to know what Sebastian was thinking. Bending down, Sebastian held Ciel's calve, his hand warm against the others skin. Catching Ciel's gaze, Sebastian bent the small foot so that it was right at his face level. Ever so slowly, making sure to keep his eyes locked with his young master's, Sebastian placed a kiss against heel of his foot.

The action was small, nothing more than a gentle pressure against his foot, but it was so much more. Ciel's memory flashed back to that day where he had made Sebastian kneel before him in class. He had been so tempted that day to have the demon before him lick his shoes, now he realized why. While he didn't experience it often, he couldn't help a strong flash of _want_ go through his small body. Sebastian seemed to sense his hesitation and gently placed the foot he had been holding down before he moved to stand. Ciel stopped the demon before he could gather his sleeping clothes.

"I would prefer to sleep in the nude tonight, Sebastian."

It was the first time that the boy had requested to sleep without clothing, even in the hottest of summers. Ciel felt more than saw the shiver that went through Sebastian, there was denying the look the demon gave him when he turned to face his lord again. The normally red eyes were glowing, his pupils slitting slightly. Ciel watched as Sebastian moved towards him, holding his breath before he realized that Sebastian was merely turning down the blankets for him. Letting go of the breath that he had been holding, Ciel was then lifted by Sebastian.

In his butlers arms, Ciel noticed how much taller the other man was to him. While he could comfortably lean his head against the demons shoulder he was still a head shorter while in his arms. Ciel didn't have much time to think about the height difference before he was placed in bed, he could however feel a warm hand brushing down his back and bottom before it left his person. Choosing not to comment on it tonight, Ciel let Sebastian tuck the covers around him before closing his eyes and turning so he was resting on his side. Facing away from the demon, Ciel closed his eyes while he spoke.

"I have no need of you tonight, Sebastian I am sure you have things to do."

Ciel could hear the demon gather up the clothes he had been wearing earlier. When he heard the door open he made his first move in this new game.

"Sebastian, you are not to touch me without my express permission."

"Yes, My Lord." Was the response he received before Ciel heard the door shut. Moving in the bed so that he was laying down on his back, Ciel opened his eyes and looked to the ceiling. While he had decided his course of action, he knew that sleep would be filled with nightmares, if he got any sleep at all that night. It took him over two hours to sleep that night, and just as he predicted while he slept he was once again being tortured by the cult who kidnapped him so long ago. His dreams were filled with strange hands holding him down, strange people looking while others burnt his skin. He could once again feel the skin of his back blister against the glowing brand. Ciel spent the night being taken forcefully by men wearing masks; he spent the night praying for God to save him.

There was no God to rescue him, no salvation of the divine. Instead, Ciel was once again rescued by a demon; he found salvation by evil and sin.

*~*~*~* line break *~*~*~

A week from when he had discovered that Sebastian lusted over him and Ciel was still not getting any rest. Sebastian was still acting the diligent butler, sticking to his routine as much as possible. Ciel still remained Earl Phantomhive and looked over his accounts and paperwork, along with his schoolwork and Lord Potter work as well. Every night he would be tucked into bed by his demon butler who would leave the room, as ordered, and every night he would have nightmares from the moment his head hit the pillow to when he awoke. His nightmares were strong enough that he no longer needed Sebastian to wake him in the morning; instead he would be up before the butler entered his room having woken from one scene or another.

While having Ciel wake before he arrived meant one less chore the butler had to do, he was growing increasingly worried. Ciel was starting to drift off into a dream-like state while he was in class, causing him to miss certain things. One lesson, Ciel had missed an entire lecture, causing him to borrow Draco's notes who passed them along with wide eyes. Ciels marks were still perfect, his assignments passed in on time, but that would only last for so long. Ciel's attention was wavering due to lack of sleep and it caused Sebastian to try to think of some way to give his young master a restful sleep. Should Her Majesty call upon her dog while he is in this state it could mean his young master's death.

It wasn't until after his young master had almost fallen asleep in potions class that Sebastian decided that enough was enough. The past week Sebastian had been banned from attending to his young lord while he bathed, the demon had no intentions of leaving him alone that night. Sebastian waited until he could hear through the doors the sound of Ciel easing himself into the tub, the young lord letting go a hiss at the temperature of the water. After giving the young lord a moment to get settled, Sebastian opened the door to his dorm and quietly as possible, shutting and locking it behind him. Making his way to the bathroom where his young lord would be bathing, Sebastian took off his overcoat and gloves, rolling up his sleeves before he opened the door.

Sebastian didn't make a sound while he crept into the bathroom, thankful that his young lord was facing away from him. Still not making a sound, Sebastian slowed his breathing as not to alert the young lord while he knelt behind his young master. Ciel must have sensed him behind him as the boy moved to turn around to face whoever was in the bathroom with him. Sebastian acted quickly, wrapping his arms around his young lord and keeping him in place with his back resting against the tub. Holding the boy's arms with his hands, Sebastian pressed his chest against Ciel's back making the young lord freeze. Keeping his hold tight, though not enough to harm his young lord, Sebastian took a calculated risk and pressed his mouth on his young lords' neck.

Ciel started to trash about then, probably remembering someone else doing something similar in his past. While normally he would never be so bold with his young lord, they needed to get over this hurdle and he knew of no other way. Maneuvering one of the small arms to the other, Sebastian used one hand to keep his young lord from moving his arms while leaving one of his own hands free. With his now free hand, Sebastian gently held his young lords chin, ignoring the threats coming from the boy.

"Sebastian! I order you-"

Ciel was cut off from completing the order as Sebastian had used his free hand to tilt the small boys face to look back at him. Leaning forward, Sebastian captured the lips that had been cursing at him only moments before. He didn't have any response from the boy at first, only a pause in his thrashing. Knowing that he was playing with fire, Sebastian let go of the young lords' arms and used one hand to run through his hair calmly while the other cupped his cheek. Pulling back after a moment, Sebastian was fully expecting a slap or punch for him young lord. Ciel made no move to harm his servant, his wide eyes merely looking at the demon who has assaulted him.

"My Lord."

Pressing his lips once against the small ones before him, Sebastian still didn't have the response that he wanted, but neither was he pushed away. Sebastian only pressed his lips against his young masters', it was hardly enough. The position was tad awkward, he couldn't press as fully to the young lord as he wished, he couldn't devour him as he desired. The hand that had been cupping the small cheek slowly trailed down his young lords' neck, making sure to keep his caress gentle and slow. It would be so easy; he knew, to break the small neck of the one in front of him. It would take nothing more than a slight grip and twist and his young lord would once again be giving him his soul.

Ciel didn't know what to think let alone what he should do. His first instinct when his butler had grabbed him had been to get away; looking at it now he was ashamed of how he had acted. He should have started with an order, not thrash around like he was a chained animal. Now he didn't know what he wanted. Sebastian hadn't harmed him yet, his caresses had been gentle, soothing in their own way. While it was unexpected, the feeling of the demon's lips against his was comforting. Feeling the demon start to run his hand down his neck, Ciel closed his eyes and couldn't hold back a soft sigh of pleasure against the others' lips.

Sebastian was surprised by the slight surrender of his young master, his hand stilling only for a moment. Licking his lips, Sebastian brushed his tongue against the soft lips before him. Tasting his young lord was something he had wanted for ages, now that he had the chance he would not deny himself. Pressing a bit firmer against the small lips his young lord seemed to understand what he wanted and opened his mouth a bit. Pressing his lips firmly against his young lords, Sebastian uttered a soft growl at the flavor. He could taste the young ones soul in his very body, and while he would not devour his soul that night it was something he would enjoy.

Eventually Sebastian coaxed his young master into kissing back, letting his young lord take his time to see what he enjoyed. Every now and then the small boy would let loose soft moans, his hand now gripping Sebastian's hair to keep his mouth in place. Trailing his hand down his young master, Sebastian softly brushed his fingers against the young earl's' neck. The light caress moved to his shoulder and then down his arm until he met his elbow. Stroking the lord's' tongue with his own, Sebastian moved his fingers to press along Ciel's side. He could feel the small ones ribs while he explored, moving slowly as not to startle the young one.

By the time Sebastian had his fingers rubbing his hip, Ciel was a mess. He couldn't think properly even from the soft touches, all he knew at that moment was that he was certainly in no pain. Unlike in his past when someone touched him, he was not harmed when his butler was the one to caress him. Breaking the kiss, Ciel panted with his lips only slightly separated from the man's. Sebastian continued to touch him gently, softly, slowly. Those warm fingers trailed from his hip to his stomach, rubbing in small circles which had him moaning. It was nice, this feeling. While Sebastian took his time to touch him, Ciel could only bring himself to run his fingers through those black locks of hair.

At a sudden touch to his groin, Ciel cried out, hand reaching to Sebastian's shirt to grip tightly. Closing his eyes, Ciel chose not to push the demon away, instead he held onto the man tightly. While he knew that other boys around his age would experiment with themselves, he had never held any such desire. Sebastian pressed soft kisses on his face and lips while he touched the young lords' member. Wrapping his fingers around the member, he felt it stiffen under his touch. In no time at all the member was stiff, begging for his attention. Not wanting to disappoint his master, Sebastian slowly started to move his hand on his young lord's hardening cock. The first pump of his hand caused Ciel to cry out, his voice seeming to echo in the bathroom.

Wanting to hear more cries from the young earl, Sebastian pumped his hand a few more times before he rubbed his thumb against the tip. The sensations were plowing through the young boys system as he couldn't help but moan and gasp at every movement. Alternating his grip and pace, Sebastian soon had Ciel a moaning mess. Moving so that his young lord once again had his back pressed against his chest; Sebastian brought his second hand into play as well. Knowing that the young master wouldn't last much longer he brought his second hand to cup and massage the young master's testicles. Ciel arched his back, his hand coming behind his head to grip onto Sebastian's neck, his nails digging in. letting go a moan of his own from the small nails breaking his skin, Sebastian moved his hand which was massing the young lords balls to his opening.

It would be too soon for him to take the young lord, he knew that, but it was not too soon to introduce the idea to his lord. The water was the only lubricant he could use, brushing his finger against the small pucker; Sebastian never actually breached the muscle. The moment that he pressed his finger firmly against his masters opening, with his other hand still pumping, Ciel came. The small body arched against him, his nails digging deeper into the back of his neck, Sebastian didn't mind. Looking at his young master there, releasing his seed into the water, he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. Ciel had screamed out his name when he came, the name that he had given him when they first made their deal, and nothing had sounded sweeter to his ears.

Once Ciel managed to catch his breath, his whole body became unable to move. His head rested against Sebastian who was now stroking his chest and stomach soothingly. Sebastian placed soft butterfly kisses along his young master's neck, letting the young lord bask in the glow of his orgasm. Keeping his touches now to sooth instead of arouse he could feel in the small body when Ciel started to understand what had happened. Not wanting Ciel to tense up after he had finally managed to relax the small boy, he spoke softly near his ear.

"My Lord, I understand why you have been unable to rest for this past while. Let what just happened prove to you that not every touch is with the intention to harm. You are my Master, my Lord; my only desire is to serve you in every way. I would never harm you, Young Master. Let my touch baptize you from your past taint, as the name Sebastian was my baptism."

Ciel relaxed again, his head still resting against his butler while he got his thoughts together. It was true that Sebastian had not harmed him; in fact what he had done had been quite pleasurable. The nightmares had to stop; he couldn't go much longer with the lack of sleep he was experiencing. Perhaps Sebastian could help cleanse him of those touches which had tainted him so long ago.

"A demon cleansing his master from sin, how unconventional."

Smirking, Sebastian placed a soft kiss on his master's ear.

"Since when were either of us conventional in any form, Young Master?"

"The bath is growing cold Sebastian, take me to bed."

Without hesitation Sebastian lifted his young lord out of the tub, what wasn't wet already becoming soaked while he held the small form against himself. Setting Ciel on the closed lid of the toilet, Sebastian grabbed a towel and started to dry his young lord. Neither said anything as he dried his master, once he was finished Sebastian moved to grab the night clothes that had been laid out when Ciel placed his hand on Sebastian's arm.

"Leave them; I feel that I would sleep better without clothes tonight."

Doing as his master wished, Sebastian left the clothes where they were and instead started to brush the blue hair in front him. After Ciel was ready for bed, Sebastian once again lifted the small form and carried him to bed. The covers had already been turned down, slipping the small earl under the comforter, Sebastian blew out the candles. Before he could leave the room, Ciel spoke.

"Sebastian, stay until I fall asleep."

Making his way to the boys' side, Sebastian could see the uncertain eyes looking at him. Kneeling beside the bed, Sebastian placed his hand over the young earl's.

"Always, My Lord."

Ciel went to sleep with a demon holding his hand and a smile on his face that night. Unlike most nights, Sebastian waited a while before he started to gather the dirty laundry and tidy up. He would return once he was done of his chores to watch the young master sleep. As it was right then his dreams seemed to be fine, but he didn't want to chance the young master getting nightmares latter on. Now that Sebastian was allowed around his young lord he planned on watching him sleep and waking him should a nightmare occur.

' _Oh, Young Master I hope that you don't think me satisfied quite yet.'_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji**

 **Warnings: Underage sex and sexual situations, mentions of child endangerment and possible death**

 **Author's note: Okay one of the scenes was a kind of spur of the moment kind of thing, and then most of the rest of the chapter is Ciel fixing that for me. That being said when you get there you should understand what I mean (I do not want to give anything away) I did not realise it until now, but this was one of my major pet peeves of book 1!**

 **This has been edited by the lovely Anguis Reginam**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

When Ciel woke up after Sebastian had tended to him in the bath, he felt for the first time in a long time, refreshed. It was the first time in a while that he had been able to sleep through the night without nightmare. While he still did not know what to think about what Sebastian had done to him, he couldn't argue with the results. Looking at his butler who had woken him, Ciel wondered what the other was thinking. While he could normally read his servant like a book after spending so much time with him, this was all new territory. Sitting up, Ciel took the tea that his butler handed him and breathed in deeply.

"Jasmine."

"Correct as always, Young Master."

Taking a sip of his tea Ciel noticed that Sebastian didn't change anything from their normal routine. The demon prepared the clothes he would be wearing, laying them out carefully even if it was only going to be his school uniform. The papers that he had finished the night before were off his desk, most likely mailed out and a new stack was on his desk for later. Enjoying the silence, Ciel sipped at his tea until he was finished. Passing the cup to his butler the young Lord tossed the covers off his small form and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Sebastian knelt at his feet without hesitation and started to dress his young master.

"Today's breakfast consists of eggs benedict; your assignments are packed inside of your bag for today's lessons. I have taken the liberty of choosing a new lesson for you, Young Master as you seem to have grown bored of the violin."

Once he was dressed, Ciel went to the door. Normally, Sebastian would open the door for him; this time however, the demon didn't move to join him. Reaching for the handle, Ciel was surprised when a hand slammed the door, keeping it in place. Turning to face the demon, Ciel looked up to the man who was stopping him for exiting his dorm. Sebastian, seeing that he had his master's sole attention moved the hand that was not holding the door to hold the side of Ciel's face. Not wanting the young lord to push him away, Sebastian brought his mouth to his master's. Pressing his lips against the young lord, Sebastian waited for Ciel to respond before he pressed his body against the small one before him.

At first Ciel was surprised but, as he relaxed against the demon, he allowed himself to enjoy the kiss. Bringing his own hand to Sebastian, he held the demon against him. This was new, it was exciting, and the young Lord knew that it could also turn very deadly. While he didn't remember what happened after his soul was consumed by the demon, he did remember that it was eaten by a kiss. Gasping when Sebastian moved his hand from his face to his small hip, Ciel soon forgot everything but the taste of the demon. Sebastian wasted no time; seeing the opportunity he slipped his tongue into the young lords mouth.

They kissed against the door for several minutes, only breaking for the young one to gasp for air before he would once again find his lips captured by the demon. Sebastian wondered how far his young Lord would allow him to take this. With both hands on the small hips, Sebastian lifted Ciel up and moved his legs to wrap around his waist. Ciel moaned at the new position, his whole body wrapped around his demon. Breaking away from the demons mouth, Ciel turned his head to the side to try to catch his breath.

"Sebas-"

Whatever he was about to say cut off when Ciel broke into a moan. Sebastian smirked around the earlobe that was now in his mouth. Biting ever so slightly into the flesh, he then began to lick at the ear of his young lord. Moving his hands, Sebastian groped at the boys buttocks. Massaging the soft body before him, Sebastian licked down Ciel's neck to suck on the skin where neck met shoulder. Pressing even firmer against the small body, Sebastian had the form pinned between him and the door, which caused his desire to heighten. Squeezing his hands, the demon growled lowly as the boy rubbed against his erection hidden in his trousers.

"Se-Sebastian stop."

Hearing the order from his young master made Sebastian stop all movement. Pressing his forehead against the small shoulder, he tried to get a hold of his own desires and urges. It had been so long that he had wanted to have his young lord, he was certain that the desire had existed even a hundred years ago. Now that he had the chance to taste the small boy, he wanted more, always more. Once he had calmed down, Sebastian backed away from the wall, Ciel's legs still wrapped around his waist. Gently as not to cause his young Lord any harm, Sebastian lowered the boy onto his own two feet. They stood there for a moment; neither saying anything Sebastian was the first to break that silence.

"I can only apologize, My Lord. I lost myself; it is unbecoming of a butler to forget himself when in the presence of his master. If you wish to ban me from attending to you, I would understand."

Ciel looked at his butler, what he had done in the past twenty-four hours was very unbecoming of a butler. Sebastian should have never touched him in such a manner he knew this. While he did not have experience with anything sexual, besides what had happened to his former self, which he knew wasn't the right example. He did however know base human needs even if his understanding was only derived from a text book.

While other children his age were in the dark, as Earl Phantomhive, he had to learn about all tools that he might have to use to win. To him life was a game, and sex was a tool that he could use to gain more pawns. He had never willingly touched anyone sexually, but he had no delusions on how Sebastian got information from time to time. The demon was a creature of sin, and lust was a sin that Ciel knew the demon had participated. Thinking of those times now caused a blinding rage in his chest, a reaction he wasn't expecting.

"No, you will keep your hands to yourself for now Sebastian. This development is new, but not unwelcome. I have no desire to have to dress for the day twice, is that understood Sebastian?"

"Yes, My Lord I will not act out my desires as you prepare for the day."

Nodding his head, Ciel closed the gap between them. Reaching up the young lord grabbed a lock of the demons dark hair and pulled. Sebastian leaned his head down, bending slightly to accommodate for the height of his young master. Once he was close enough, Ciel leaned up and placed a kiss on the butlers' lips before letting go.

"I'm hungry Sebastian, and I believe you said something about having my breakfast ready."

"Yes, My Lord."

The rest of the morning was routine as per usual, Ciel ate his breakfast in the Common Room, completed his assignments and continued his independent study. By the time his first class came around the incident seemed to be forgotten… seemed to be. Ciel still had a hard time trying to figure out what it was that he wanted from the butler. If he were to order it, Sebastian would of course have to comply and not touch him again. As it stood the demon had yet to harm him, instead he found much pleasure in the touches from the man. It would of course be criminal should anyone find out about their activities however he was accustomed to keeping secrets. No the major problem was his own mind, and his own desires.

At lunch, Ciel took his meal in the Great Hall, served by Sebastian who acted as per normal. Once Ciel was finished his lunch he made to move on to his next class when his butler stopped him. Sebastian bowed to his young master before he spoke.

"I apologize Young Master, however today is your flying lesson. As there is a chill outside I have taken the liberty of bringing you a warmer cloak and scarf."

Sighing Ciel soon had Sebastian slip him out of his cloak and place a warmer one on him. The scarf was soon to follow, Sebastian made sure it was secure, as he would be flying. Walking down to the Quidditch Pitch where they would be having the new lesson, Ciel was thankful for the warmer cloak. While it was only the first of November, the air had the chill of winter to it, several of his classmates were shivering from the cold. Draco of course was at his side as they stood beside a broom as instructed.

"I can't believe that this will be your first time on a broom, Father made sure that I learnt how to fly years ago." Draco seemed to be genuinely excited about the lesson while he rattled on about his previous flying experience. Ciel did not bother to make him stop; it wasn't often that the boy was excited about a lesson. Ciel on the other hand had no desire to learn to fly. While it could be an advantage should he be near a broom, it wasn't something that he needed to learn. He would much rather spend the time learning something practical.

"Alright everyone, place your hand above your broom and say up." Instructed Professor Hooch.

Doing as told, Ciel placed his hand above the broom and commanded 'up' firmly. The broom flew into his hand without hesitation, unlike several other students. It seemed as though some of the children were having a hard time trying to gain control of the broom already. It took several more minutes before everyone had managed to command their brooms, although during that time Slytherin had earned another ten points for Ciel being the first to control his broom.

"Good, now that you all have your brooms I want you to straddle them. You are to bring your knees in and kick up off the ground, then lean forward and place yourself back on the ground. Is that clear?"

Doing as instructed the students startled by straddling their brooms. Ciel also mounted his broom, his hands holding onto the handle tightly while he followed the instructions. Once he was in the air for a moment, he began his descent when one of the Gryffindor lost control of their broom. The boy, Longbottom started to fly around the school, his broom nearly throwing him off several times. While watching Ciel wondered if he was going to watch the boy die. Looking around at everyone on the pitch, he saw that nobody was moving, not even the professor to help the boy.

"Sebastian, can you grab the boy?"

In an instant, his butler was by his side, startling Draco who had been standing on the ground below where Ciel was floating in the air.

"Not without revealing myself, My Lord."

Making a split second decision, seeing as the boy was about to crash into the castle, Ciel moved forward on the broom.

"Get on."

At once Sebastian climbed on the broom behind his young master. Leaning back against the demon, Ciel let Sebastian take control of the broom. With Sebastian steering the broom, they managed to reach Longbottom just in time. The boy had indeed crashed into the castle, his body smacking against the roof and sliding down. His cloak had caught on a gargoyle but was quickly ripping. Once they reached the boy, Ciel once again grabbed the handle while Sebastian jumped off the broom and caught the boy as he fell to the ground. With Sebastian holding the boy he landed on his feet, the boy only having a bruise on his arm from where he had collided on the roof initially.

Putting the boy down as they landed safely, Sebastian waited while the professor ran up to the two of them. Ciel was still in the air, holding onto his broom while trying to figure out how exactly he could get down. While he had no fear of heights, he didn't like that he was dangling several feet in the air with the only thing keeping him from falling being a broom of all things.

"Mister Longbottom! Did you break anything? Were you harmed?" Asked the concerned professor.

"No, I think I only banged my arm. It smarts, but I don't think anything is broke, Mister Michaelis here saved me from getting hurt." Longbottom then turned from the professor and looked at Sebastian.

"Thank you sir, if you hadn't caught me I'm sure I would have broken something or died."

Sebastian bowed to the boy, by then the students had all gathered around to make sure Longbottom was okay.

"I was merely following the orders of my Master. I am undeserving of your thanks, Mister Longbottom."

Once he was done, speaking Sebastian looked up to where Ciel was still hovering. Taking a step back so that he had a bit more room and was directly under his master, Sebastian held out his arms. Ciel was easily thirty feet in the air, high enough that a fall could seriously harm him. Without saying anything, Ciel swung both legs off the side of his broom and let go. As expected, Sebastian caught him with ease, holding his young master with an arm behind his back and his other arm holding his legs. Ciel was unimpressed with this lesson, a number of things had gone wrong causing him to act, and it was not something he had enjoyed.

"Is there anything more required of this lesson, Professor?" Ciel asked the shocked woman who was still staring at Sebastian.

"You… you just jumped off your broom like it was nothing! Don't you think that there has been enough reckless behaviour for one day?"

"B-But if it wasn't for hi-"Started Longbottom who was then cut off by Ciel.

"If you remember clearly, Madam this all started because of your inability to teach. It doesn't take a genius to know that when having such a large number of first year students learn to fly that there are bound to be accidents. Mister Longbottom was trying to follow your instructions as best he could, however due to your lack of properly teaching any basic safety tips he nearly lost his life today. On top of your negligence, you then decided while a student was in mortal peril to stand there with your mouth open. Mister Longbottom could have fallen from his broom while it was out of control, in which case he might have fallen to his death. You however, Madam didn't so much as move a finger let alone _your wand_ to aid your student, _a child under your care_." Ciel took a breath before he continued, his visible eye practically glowing in anger.

"I have never flown a broom before, Madam as I come from a muggle upbringing, yet _I_ was forced to act _because you wouldn't._ The only reckless behaviour I have witnessed today Madam, is _yours_."

Sebastian placed Ciel on his own feet before the woman. Ciel was waiting for the woman to respond, to start yelling at him or try to punish him for what he said. Who spoke next wasn't the woman however, but the boy who had lost control of his broom in the first place.

"Thank you. You didn't have to help me, but you did anyways… so thank you."

Ciel looked at the boy. The Longbottom heir was a bit pudgy, as if he had yet to grow out of his baby fat, but he seemed weaker than most. The boy was a disaster in potions class, but from what he had heard, he was brilliant with plants. Longbottom didn't seem to have many friends, and was often seen walking by himself away from his housemates. The only one that he spent any time with was the bushy-haired Gryffindor who seemed to be isolated from her house.

"You're welcome, Mister Longbottom. I had no desire to watch a classmate die today." Turning back to the woman, Ciel once again glared at the so-called professor. "I do not take too kindly to those who endanger the lives of children. Professor or not that is exactly what you did today. I will make sure this is not the last you hear of this incident. Come Sebastian."

With a quick bow, Sebastian followed his master as he walked back to the school. Ciel ignored several voices calling out to him, including the professor. This was not a graded class, nor would it count towards his final grade therefore he felt no need to return to the pitch. The two of them walked in silence to the castle, once they were inside its walls, Ciel felt safe. While this could never be a home to him, he could appreciate the way that the magic seemed to comfort him from its very walls. Climbing down the staircase, Ciel made his way to the dungeons intent on holding a meeting with his Head of House. Knocking on the potions classroom door, Ciel wondered only for a moment if the professor had class that afternoon.

The door banged open revealing the man Ciel had been looking for. A glimpse inside the room proved that he did have class that afternoon, a group of yellow and blue unpper-classmen. Whatever the man was going to say about the interruption during class died once he saw who was at his door. Sighing Professor Snape stood off to the side to grant Ciel entrance to the classroom.

"Thank you Professor. I apologize on interrupting your class, there has been a slight development in flying lesson today and I wished to inform you before you find out from the masses."

Sighing, Severus addressed the rest of the class.

"I want you all to focus on your potions while I speak with Mister Phantomhive. If I hear one explosion I will have you thrown from this class and you can kiss your NEWT goodbye."

Ciel followed the man who led them both into his office, which was just off the side of the main classroom. Taking a seat in the chair provided in front of Severus' desk, Ciel waited for the other man to sit before he began.

"During flying lesson today a Gryffindor lost control of his broom. He was unable to land and in all reality could have fallen to his death at any given time. The flight instructor instead of mending the situation decided that it was best instead to watch the scene unfold. As I have no desire to watch children die, I acted. Sebastian and I took flight towards the boy, Sebastian then managed to catch him and land on the ground before he could injure himself. Once the boy was safe and unharmed, I then jumped from my own broom, as we were not instructed how to land properly. Sebastian of course caught me, which is when the flight instructor decided to try and reprehend me for 'reckless behaviour'."

"I take it that this did not go over well?" Severus asked while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No it did not. I proceeded to inform the instructor exactly what I thought of her teaching method and how it was lacking any real structure. I am certain that she did not appreciate some truths thrown her way. After I was done explaining exactly what I thought I accepted Longbottoms' thanks and returned to the castle to inform you of the incident."

Severus had known when he first met with the boy in front of him that eventually something would come up. It was only a matter of time before the boy got himself in some kind of trouble. While before he would have blamed it on arrogance, this was not the first time that a child had a narrow escape in flying class. He couldn't expect the boy to watch a classmate become injured when preventable. A small part of him, the part that watched over his Slytherins' with all that he was, was proud of the actions of the boy. He could have been like the other students and simply sat back and watched the other boy, one of his rival house no less, get hurt. Instead, Phantomhive had gone out of his way to insure that his classmate was unharmed.

"Thank you for informing me of this. Fifty points to Slytherin for protecting a fellow classmate. I will speak with Hooch and try to come to some kind of agreement. This is not the first time something of this nature has happened, I am sure she would not appreciate me bringing this to light."

Ciel shook his head at the professor. Standing from his chair, Ciel once again addressed his Potions Professor.

"Perhaps there has been some kind of confusion. I am not asking for your protection in this matter, in fact I would find it an insult. Everything that I said to that woman was truth, and I fully intend to make an issue of this. Her teaching method is irresponsible, and she should not be teaching children. I plan on having her removed from the faculty."

"And how do you plan on doing this?" Asked a shocked Severus.

Ciel smiled at the man. "That's easy I plan on moving a pawn. Good day, Professor."

Sebastian opened the door for his master, walking through the classroom and out into the hallway Ciel thought about his next play. While he had yet to gain many people in the magical world, the ones that he had gained were influential. Making his way to his dorm, Ciel wondered what kind of punishment they would assign him.

"Sebastian, I want you to buy a magical device I have read about called a pensive. Apparently, they can make images of memories; perhaps it would be best to buy two of them. I don't know if they make them portable, look into it and if so purchase two of each. I also want you to buy several glass vials to place the memories. Once you have finished shopping you are to return here. While you are doing that, I will write to Lord Malfoy to arrange a meeting. I want this wrapped up as soon as possible."

"Yes, My Lord."

Ciel only felt the wind behind him indicating that Sebastian had left to his appointed task. Entering the Common Room, Ciel noticed that that the flying lesson was finished as a group of first years were waiting for him. Not wanting to deal with them, Ciel sighed as Draco approached him.

"Ciel! We were just talking about you. What you did today was bloody brilliant! Sure it was Longbottom, but the way that you spoke to Madam Hooch afterwards was great." Exclaimed the excited blond.

Ciel didn't stop making his way to his dorm with Draco and the others following behind him. Seeing that he wasn't going to shake them off, Ciel stopped just before entering his room.

"As I told our instructor, I had no desire to watch a child die today. Perhaps next time I should just let them fall to their death. I'm sure that is something that a group of eleven year olds would love to see. I said nothing untrue to that woman, now if you will excuse me I have a meeting to arrange."

Not waiting for anyone to say anything else, Ciel opened his door and entered his room. The room was empty, which he was expecting, but somehow, it felt different. Shaking off the feeling, the young lord went to his desk, pulled out a new piece of parchment, and began to write out a letter to his acquaintance. Once the letter was complete he waited for the ink to dry while addressing the envelope and heating up the wax to seal it. Holding the sealed letter in his hand, Ciel wondered at what other messes he would have to clean up while he was supposed to be learning.

Standing Ciel grabbed his gun from where he always kept it under his pillow and hid it behind his back. Grabbing his cane, Ciel then made his way to take the letter to his owl but when he saw his door he blushed. A flash of memory from that morning came to mind, of his butler pleasuring him pressed him against that very door. It wasn't an unpleasant thought; Sebastian was very attractive and attentive to his needs. While it had meant nothing to him before, now he could picture his butler in a different more seductive way and it aroused him. Closing his eyes, Ciel shook his head before he exited his dorm.

The same group from before seemed to once again be waiting for him, this annoyed him a bit. He only had a limited time before he would lose his advantage. As it was now he was free of any kind of punishment, which was sure to change once another professor caught wind of what happened at the pitch. He needed to make his move before he could be limited in any way.

"Ciel..." Started Draco, but Ciel cut him off.

"I have a letter that I must send as soon as possible, Draco. If you and your friends wish to talk it will have to be on the move. I don't have time for any kind of interrogation right now."

Ciel waited only a moment before he started out the entranceway and towards the Owlery. Draco was quick to follow, leaving his friends behind. The two of them made good time getting to the steep tower, filled with different kinds of owls. Ciel whistled when he entered the room and his owl came directly to him, allowing him to tie the letter on one of her legs before flying off for Malfoy Manor. It wasn't until Draco heard where the letter was going that he spoke.

"You're writing to my father? Why?"

Deciding to speak while away from the other students, Ciel looked out one of the many windows while he spoke.

"I told you before; I only spoke the truth to that woman. I fully intend to have her punished in some way for her negligence. Personally, I wish to have her removed from Hogwarts, she placed us all in danger today and by her inaction could have killed a fellow classmate. I know that you don't think very highly of the Gryffindor's, most Slytherin's don't, but you have to admit that seeing the Longbottom Heir die today would have affected you. Professor Snape confessed to me that this was not the first time someone was injured or nearly killed while attending flying lessons, it is inexcusable."

"This has happened before?" The soft question made Ciel look at the blond who was listening to him in surprised horror.

"Yes, Professor Snape had no reason to lie to me about this. Your father is on the Board of Education, is he not?" Asked Ciel who received a nod from the blond in return. "I am requesting a meeting so that I may give him evidence of what happened and how a pureblood heir was nearly killed while the adult in charge looked on. I want him to take that evidence before the Board and have them review the history of Madam Hooch. I will be sure to mention to him that Professor Snape had told me this was not a first offence, I'm sure being good people they want what is best for us children that they will see things my way."

"What if they don't? From what Father has said before, Dumbledore seems to have some of those on the board on his side. My father while he has some sway doesn't hold the majority of the board on his side."

Ciel shook his head, while Draco had great potential there was still a lot that the boy just didn't understand.

"I'm sure that your father will teach you how to persuade people to do what you want them to. Money talks; Draco and I have a lot of it. You also have to remember just who exactly I am, while I prefer Phantomhive I am Lord Potter. More importantly, I am Harry Potter. If I wanted than in a few short years I could become Minister without too much effort."

"Minister?" Questioned Draco with his eyes wide.

"Yes. While the masses would of course question my placing in Slytherin that would be water under the bridge once I became of age. I would start now if that were what I wanted, I would gather groups of friends from all houses. I would smile, laugh and joke with children from all lifestyles, from the rich to the poor. Once I started running, those from school would remember me as being friendly, of having many friends and never judging. It would be _nothing_ for me to win, after all I would live up to their childhood stories of The Boy Who Lived. All would love me. Thankfully I have no desire to run the Ministry."

"Why not?"

Ciel sighed and looked out the window once again. "In order to be that person I would have to cast aside all that I am until I would be old enough to run for Minister. All that the name Phantomhive represents would have to die, every bit of shadow would have to be baptized in light. I have been Ciel Phantomhive all my life, all that I know is to be a Phantomhive and I would have to destroy that. Instead, I find it much easier to cast aside the name Potter, a name that I have only grown to know for a few short months. Had Professor Snape not come to inform me of my placement at Hogwarts I'm sure that I would remain ignorant of my Potter blood. No, it is far better for me to remain Ciel Phantomhive; I would prefer only to pull out the Potter name when it benefits me."

Draco nodded at the earl, although it was clear that he didn't understand, not really. The door opening silenced their conversation. Without turning from his spot staring out the window, Ciel spoke.

"I take it that you have completed your task, Sebastian?"

"Of course, My Lord. A butler who cannot do this much isn't worth his salt."

Ciel had a small smile at the common phrase from his butler. No, he would not become Minister; if he did he would have to cast away all darkness, all hate, and he would turn to an empty shell. Turning to face the demon, Ciel made his way out of the room not caring if the blond followed him. He had a pile of work waiting for him, but first he wanted to experiment with his new equipment. Fortune seemed to favour him as he did not run into the Headmaster or Madam Hooch. As soon as he made it inside his dorm, Sebastian seemed to take advantage of them being alone.

Grabbing Ciel's shoulder Sebastian turned the young earl to face him before bending down and kissing him. Their kiss only lasted a few moments before Ciel pulled back, a glare on his face. Sebastian didn't push for anything else, instead he moved about the room as if nothing happened. On Ciel's desk instead of his paperwork, there was a large bowl full with liquid.

"That My Lord is a pensive. I have stored away the other that you requested; currently they are unable to make one for travel. Am I to assume that one is to be placed at the manor while this one is to remain with you, My Lord?"

Ciel shook his head, running a finger along the edge of the pensive. He had other plans for the second pensive, if he wanted one at the mansion than he would buy one later.

"No, one is to remain with me while the other is to be donated to the Board of Education. If I am to use my own memories as evidence than I will need to have a way for those on the board to review those memories."

Picking up one of the glass vials that were beside the pensive Ciel pulled the stopper off. Taking his wand, which had been in its holster he pointed the tip to his temple and thought about what happened that afternoon. Focusing on the memory, Ciel gently _pulled_ with his wand. It was disturbing to feel the memories literally pulled from his brain. Moving his wand to dispense the memory into the vial, Ciel noticed that he still had the memory himself, but it seemed somehow fainter. The flowing white substance of his memory seemed to swirl in the vial that he tightly sealed.

Taking a second vial Ciel repeated the action of taking a memory again, of when he was speaking to Professor Snape. He would have to tell the man later that he planned to use their conversation as evidence against Madam Hooch. By the time his second memory was away safely, Sebastian had left the room and returned with a tray of food. With his desk holding the pensive, Ciel didn't have much option on where to eat in his dorm.

"It seems as though we will have to move dinner to the Common Room, Sebastian."

Opening the door for his master, Sebastian followed behind the youth while pushing the tray along. The two of them made their way to the table that Ciel would normally take some of his meals. Thinking nothing of those gathered inside the room, Ciel took a seat and served by his butler. Like always, Sebastian remained close to his master while he ate in case he needed anything, by then most of the Slytherins were accustomed to seeing the two of them and didn't think anything of it. Once he was done of his meal, Ciel sat back while Sebastian cleared everything away and he could enjoy his after meal tea in peace.

"My Lord, once you have finished your tea there are still several documents that require your attention. Dealing with your flying lesson has caused a slight setback; therefore we will have to postpone your music lesson."

Sighing Ciel put his teacup down, he knew that he would have to complete his work; he couldn't push things off anymore now that he was getting older. If he wanted to keep his status while being away from the muggle world then he would need to work twice as hard while away. Nodding his head, Sebastian left his young master alone for a moment while he gathered the needed paperwork and quill. Setting everything up around his young master, Sebastian left the youth alone while he went off to complete his own chores.

Once alone, Ciel soon found himself with company. He had been expecting Draco to be the one to take the chance now that Sebastian was out of the room; instead, he was surprised when he saw Blaise beside him. Looking at the boy for a moment Ciel raised an eyebrow before he continued to look over papers, signing when needed or writing out rejections or improvements.

"Potter-Phantomhive… a few of us have been talking while you were off with Draco, and we were wondering what exactly you were planning on doing about Madam Hooch. We may not know you like Draco does, but you don't seem the type to give idle threats. Draco won't say what the two of you talked about; to be honest he doesn't say much about you at all. I don't know if you swore him to secrecy or not, but if any of us can help you we will. None of us like Gryffindor's, but no kid should be in danger while in class."

Pausing from his work, Ciel glanced at the boy in front of him. In the past two months, he hadn't spoken much to any of the children. He spent his time doing work or playing chess with Draco, never anyone else. When Draco wasn't with him, he was hanging out with those of their year, gathering friends that would be powerful in their own right once they were finished school.

"I appreciate the help, my plans are now in motion and I am waiting to see if Lord Malfoy has time to meet and discuss the problem. Once he decides to go before the Board of Education, I could use a few more memories from other points of view. I have made copies of my own memories of the event; it would help to have more than one person reporting the same thing. If you do not wish to have your memories on display I understand."

There was silence between the two of them for a moment, only the scratching of Ciels quill as he signed off another form. Ciel didn't look up when he heard the other boy leave the table, he didn't care one way or another if they provided memories for him, his would be enough. An hour latter Ciel was finishing his work when someone once again sat with him. Glancing up, he was surprised to see the first year group in front of him; signing off on the last document, he leaned back on his chair and raised an eyebrow at the crew.

"What can I do for you all?"

Blaise was the one to answer; this seemed to be his idea as he was taking leadership of the group. Glancing at Draco who was sitting slightly to the back he made a mental note to try to bring Draco into a leadership position. If the young Malfoy was to become Minister than he could not let others take the reins, not even at this young age.

"We talked about it, and we all want to provide our memories of our flying lesson today. I've seen my mother give memories over to the DME before so I know that it's painless. Did you have anything that we could store them in?"

"If you all would come with me to my dorm we can get started."

Gathering his things, Ciel lead the way to his dorm. Normally he would have Sebastian clean up his documents however; the demon had yet to return from his chores. Draco opened the door for him, as his hands were full of papers. Once he was inside the room, Ciel placed the bundle of papers on his chair before making his way to the pensive. Grabbing one of the vials, he opened it before he turned to the rest of the group.

"The process itself is very simple. You think of the memory that you want to copy and place your wand at your temple. As you think of the memory, you simply pull with your magic until it leaves your mind. You still have a copy of the memory in your own mind, but it will become faint like a dream. The process doesn't hurt; the first time does feel slightly disturbing to be pulling something from your own mind."

While he explained the process, Ciel passed an open vial to each of the children before him. He had not been expecting them to volunteer their own memories for this case; Slytherins were not known for their generosity. One by one they began to remove their memories and place them in the vials they were given. Ciel watched as they all carefully sealed the vial, taking the vials from them Ciel marked on each one with the date and name of each student. Placing them all beside his own, Ciel turned to face the group behind him.

"Thank you for your aid in this matter. I will request that once the investigation is complete that all memories be returned to their rightful owner."

"We may not always show it, Potter-Phantomhive, but even us Slytherins know the difference between right and wrong. Not all of us are Death Eaters in training, and even if we don't like Gryffindor's, Longbottom is heir to his house. We would hate to see a pureblood be injured regardless of who they are." Said Theo while shrugging his shoulders.

"Yes well, thank you none the less. If you all wish you may address me by my first name or Phantomhive would work as well."

"Thank you Pot-Ciel." Responded Pansy. There was a moment of them standing there awkwardly before Sebastian who was standing at the doorway broke the silence.

"My Lord, if you are done entertaining it is time to prepare for tomorrow."

"Sebastian is right, if you will all excuse me I have things to do. I will let you know the outcome of my meeting."

Dismissing his company, Ciel waited until the last person had left before he shut the door behind them. He was starting to get a headache, today had been a tiresome day. Closing his eyes for a moment to gather his thoughts together on what he needed to prepare for tomorrow. Without warning Ciel was pressed against the door once again by his butler. The demon lifted him up to his waist once again, showing no hesitation as he placed both of his hands on his butt and squeezed. While Ciel couldn't help the moan that came out as Sebastian bent over enough to suck and lick at his throat, he could stop those actions from continuing. It was time that he gained control of this game as well.

"Seb-Sebastian! Stop." Moaned out the young Lord, his hands were gripping Sebastian's shoulders while his legs wrapped around the demon. Sebastian stopped as ordered, but he did not release the boy.

"Sebastian, you can't continue to assault me as soon as we are alone. You say that you desire me, and to a point, I can accept that. I won't pretend to hate how you make my body feel, and I will even admit to sleeping soundly last night, but this has to stop. I care not for what others think, what they feel, but I _do_ care for how _I_ think and how _I_ feel. _No matter what you belong to me._ You cannot continue to act as though it is I who belongs to you."

Sebastian moved back just enough that he could look at his young master. Bringing up a hand, he easily removed the eyepatch that was covering his right eye, _his_ mark. Ciel watched unmoving as Sebastian removed his eyepatch, his gaze focused on the red eyes in front of him.

"Young Master, I apologize for causing you confusion. While I do desire your body, I am before anything else your servant. I wish only to bring you pleasure, be it in physical form or not. I will not take such liberties again without your permission; I had thought that you enjoyed my touch."

Ciel blushed deeply when it as mentioned about his enjoying the butlers touch. It was true and he had admitted as such, this was something that he did enjoy his body at least. Looking his butler in the eye, Ciel decided that this was something that he did _not_ want to play with; it was not something that he could bluff.

"I do enjoy your touch Sebastian, but I am unwilling to continue this as it is. While some of your touches are... nice, I refuse to allow this to go any farther at the moment. If you wish to claim my body as you did my soul then just like then you now have to offer up a bargain. Until you can make me desire more, then you are limited in what you can do, is that understood Sebastian? I am the one who you will obey in this matter; I will not play a game... not with this."

For a moment there was only silence in the room, but Ciel could still feel the heat from Sebastian's body against his own and it was only that which kept his conviction. Slowly, ever so slowly he saw Sebastian nod his head before carrying him to the bed. For a moment, Ciel thought that the demon was going to push, even though he was just told otherwise. He calmed down when Sebastian walked away from him and gathered up his sleeping attire. Breathing a sigh of relief, Ciel allowed Sebastian to dress him for the night, noticing that the demon still brushed his hand against his skin more than needed but he said nothing.

Nobody said anything while Sebastian turned down the covers and moved Ciel's body so that the boy would be comfortable. Once there was only a single candle lighting the room, Sebastian sat down on the bed, looking at Ciel while the young lord looked back, never having broken eye contact with his demon. Sebastian smiled ever so slightly before he placed a naked hand on the small cheek of his master. Leaning forward Sebastian brushed his lips against Ciel's, merely a press of lips nothing more. When he broke the kiss, Sebastian spoke in a soft voice to the young boy.

"I will do this your way, My Lord. I have waited for a century for you, My Lord and to wait until you are comfortable with this is a small price to pay. This shall not be one of our games, we will leave that for outside of the bedroom, but in return, I ask that you be patient with me, Young Master I am not accustomed to waiting for what I desire."

Ciel nodded his head, leaving into the hand that was still resting against his cheek. Slowly the young earl started to fall asleep, feeling safe in the presence of his suitor. Sebastian watched his young lord while he slept, not leaving the room for several hours while he looked at the small face of his master. It would be a short while before he would be able to claim the young boy in front of him, he was however a patient demon. ' _It won't be long now, My Lord before you offer everything and when you do I will be eagerly awaiting your submission.'_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji**

 **Warnings** **: Slight violence if you squint same with slash.**

 **Authors notes** **: Thank you all so much for your continued support. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, that being said the inspiration to write again has come one again from music. I just bought the new album from Lindsey Stirling – Brave Enough and I have to say it is AMAZING! So this chapter is dedicated to it.**

*~*~*~ This has been edited by the wonderful Anguis Reginam *~*~*~*~

 **Chapter 15**

The following day after having spoken to Sebastian, Ciel was a bit hesitant in his interactions with the older male but so far Sebastian had yet to really cross any line. In the morning he had kissed him softly before he allowed Ciel to leave the room but nothing like the passion he had shown just the day before. Whenever they managed to get some time alone he would brush his hand against his young master; never leaving his hand long enough for Ciel to complain. It was distracting for the young Earl though he didn't mind the sensations coursing through him.

Draco had been concerned about leaving the other boy alone that day and had woken up early in order to stay close to him while they went to class. Sebastian had served the two boys that morning, and once again Draco seemed to enjoy his meal. Ciel waited for the other boy before he left for the day, having finished a bit of paperwork before he even left his rooms that morning. Their first class of the day was Defense Against the Dark Arts in which Ciel was careful to keep his eyes on the professor at all times while Sebastian stood in the back of the room still as a statue.

Nobody mentioned anything to him during the class although a few of the Gryffindors took to glaring at him from across the room. The Longbottom Heir instead of glaring at him like the majority of his house, looked at him much the same way that he found Draco did from time to time. It was slightly disturbing to know that he had managed to find someone else that he knew would follow him in such a small amount of time. He realized that he would now have to watch what he said around the boy as he didn't want to make the boy believe that he would become friends with him like he did the blonde beside him.

Draco must have also noticed the looks he was getting from Longbottom as he pouted before he shifted a bit closer to the other boy. It wasn't enough to make him uncomfortable however, glancing back Ciel did notice that Sebastian was looking at Draco the same way he used to look at Grell. It was a combination of utter loathing mixed in with some kind of reluctant tolerance. Thinking back, Ciel let his mind wander as the stuttering professor rambled about the dangers that they could encounter in the outside world.

When he had been in his first life there were several times when Sebastian would look at others in much the same manner. Neither would he actually say or do anything against someone that Ciel had to associate with, however he was never pleased when Lau touched him. Not once during their interactions would Sebastian leave Ciel alone with any of the males, he was always in the shadows or made sure that there was an adult female present. The only time that he had left him alone with someone who seemed to show some kind of interest in him was Lizzie.

Not bothering to pay attention as the professor started to assign some advance reading for the rest of the class, Ciel opened the book and looked at the page. He wondered if there had ever been a chance for him and Lizzie, or if even back then Sebastian had known that nothing would ever come of their betrothal. He had planned when he was in that cage of getting out of there, of being able to gather whatever strength that he could and make his way back to his life, which included his beloved cousin. He would have married her, he knew, should he had lived long enough. Sebastian had never stopped their betrothal, had never even hinted that the young earl should break the bond with the young girl. While now that he knew that Sebastian desired him in a sensual way, Ciel wondered if Lizzie was still alive would Sebastian have allowed that connection now?

Who was he trying to fool?

Even if he hadn't made the deal with Sebastian and avenged his family… if he had only lived out his life as a Phantomhive he still would have never lived long enough to marry. While his father had managed to live long enough to marry and have him, there was no guarantee that the same thing would have happened to him in his lifetime. While his own training to take over his family name had started shortly before his father passed, none of the Phantomhive men lived very long once they entered the underworld. He had already spent enough time investigating and pushing himself that he had gained the notice of those who would have eliminated him.

In today's age he knew that it was unusual for someone of his age to think about marriage, but his train of thought did bring the question of betrothal into question. From what he could tell in this world they kept to traditions strictly in the higher classes. If from what he was observing was correct, then some of his current classmates already seemed to have a general idea of what family they would be marrying into. This made him late to this part of the game, but the problem was that he didn't really want to marry anyone. While he would have lived a comfortable life with Lizzie; he held no real desire to continue his cursed line.

For all he knew, all eligible females were already spoken for; he was no stranger to marriage contracts after all. The earliest that he could figure they would marry in this society would be after school, leaving him a few years to think about who he would like to have as his wife. It still begged the question with his new relationship with Sebastian, if the demon would allow for him to have a wife. While he could always order the demon not to do anything against the woman which he chose, there was always a loophole and he would become a widower before his wedding night.

Gathering his things once the bell rang, Ciel was still in thought while he made his way to the next class; not bothering to acknowledge as some of the Gryffindor boys were gathering while looking at him. He should have sensed the danger before it happened; he had always kept his wits about him while he was with unknown people. While he had no excuse for what happened while he was walking down the staircase, it still infuriated him. One of the boys, the redhead shoved him from behind and while Sebastian was close he was unable to stop the movement without letting the others know that he was quicker than a human should be.

Ciel felt the push against his back, and was unable to stop as he tilted forward and could not re-catch his balance while he started to fall. His cane was dropped while he reached his hand out to cover his face instinctively, bracing his small form for the hard ground. They were high enough that it was going to hurt; he could have been seriously harmed however something stopped him. His left hand which was close to the rail was wrapped in something silky to the touch, but strong enough to keep him upright as it wrapped around his wrist. He could hear a couple of the girls scream while he slowly opened his eyes and looked to his arm. Wrapped around him and the railing were three snakes forming a strong rope and making sure that he was kept upright and out of danger.

Even a few of the boys behind him started to run away including the redhead who had pushed him in the first place. He was sure that some of the Slytherins were scared although they kept their fear off of their faces as best they could. Standing strait, Ciel let the three snakes start to wrap around him in a comforting manner. At the bottom of the stairs stood a young man, his suit tailored to fit him although looking slightly off with his pale complexion. He has several other snakes inside and outside of his clothing, wrapping around him and every now and again you could see the flicker of movement from under his clothing.

The man himself was not that much older looking than Ciel, perhaps in his late teens which had surprised Ciel when he first saw the man. He had expected the man to have aged like the rest of his remaining servants, to have left and made a life of his own. Like Ciel there was no real place that Snake could live comfortably, unlike Ciel however, Snake always have a physical reminder of his own inability to fit in. Ciel had been happy to bring Snake back into his web of alliances, was thrilled to have someone who would be unquestionably loyal to him. Now he was thankful that he had told the headmaster that he had a pet Snake.

"Master! Are you alright? Asks Sarah."

Looking at the snake, a black mamba if he was correct, Ciel guessed that this one was the Sarah that Snake spoke of. While he didn't like that Snake never really spoke for himself, he could understand that he was using his contact with snakes as a kind of shield. Overall Ciel was impressed at how functional the other man was. Nodding his head, two of the other snakes slithered off his body and made their way to the bottom of the stairs were Snake was waiting for them.

"I am fine. Sebastian did you get a good look at the boy trying to shove me down the staircase?"

Instead of leaving the young boy, Sarah wrapped herself around his small shoulders and left her head beside his own to watch out for the young lord. Though he hadn't really interacted much with the snakes in his first life, in this one he had no problem accepting their touch against his skin, it felt nice. He knew that the snakes themselves could easily kill him if they wanted to. Most of the snakes that Snake kept both on him and in the mansion were ones that were well known for killing humans. It made them perfect for the Phantomhive home.

"Yes, My Lord. Shall I report this along with our other findings?"

Nodding his head, Ciel looked to the man who was still waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Seeing that Ciel was looking at him, Snake was quick to bow to his lord on bended knee. Ciel walked down the stairs once again, not speaking until he was beside his servant. The other boy only looked up when Ciel placed his hand on the others head before continuing on his way to the next class of the day. He would have no problems with the snake he had currently wrapped around him like a poisonous scarf to keep him safe. Turning his head back, Ciel looked at Sebastian before leaving the rest of the children behind him, not caring if they followed or not.

"Sebastian you are to inform Snake of his new living arrangements and to catch him up on what has been happening since I have started to attend this school. I believe that we have obtained permission for him to follow around for a few days at least."

After hearing the confirmation from his butler, Ciel was about to turn out of sight when he glanced back and looked at his servant who was still kneeling as he was not given permission to rise.

"And Snake?"

The young man stood at that moment, ready to do as his master commanded of him. While he was treated more than fair compared to what he was accustomed to, both before he met the young man and during his time that he was dead, Snake still worried that he would be thrown aside some day. Looking at the young master, Snake awaited the order the young master would give him.

"Yes, My Lord?"

Ciel gave the servant a smile, something he only did when he was pleased with something that they had done. It was hard to earn even the briefest flashes of appreciation from the younger boy. He was careful when he gave out those signs of caring for what the others did for him. While he was not cruel and made sure that they had all that they would need, he was still extremely distant from those who worked for him, always had been.

"You have done well today as a servant of Phantomhive. Ask Sebastian to make you something as a reward."

The smile that broke Snakes face made Ciel grin slightly as he turned the corner, the snake still on his shoulders while he made his way to potions. It was going to be an interesting lesson he was sure with such a dangerous snake wrapped around him but he didn't care. The snake was one of, if not _the_ fastest in the world and could easily get Snake to relay a message to Sebastian if he could not call him through his mark. It was something they were forced to do a couple times and while he normally would be able to call Sebastian to him there was no need for him to have to reveal _that_ bit of information to anyone.

Coming to the potions door, Ciel wasn't surprised that he was the first one to arrive and didn't bother to stop and wait for anyone instead he made his way inside of the room and took his usual spot. Professor Snape wasn't there yet, he was never there before the bell rang, and instead he liked to remain in his office until the last possible moment. Moving was a bit difficult while he had a rather large snake wrapped around him, protecting the master of her master. Ciel got his things set up, not certain how the snake would react with the clatter of the students getting their own things and so once they arrived he wanted to move the least amount possible.

The snakes that Snake had always used had never even so much as threatened to harm him; he was sure that the human had explained that would mean both the death of the snake as well as the death of their master. Instead of harming the young earl they took it upon themselves to always be watching him. While he knew he would be able to bring Sebastian with him while he planned his debut into the Wizarding World he also thought that it would be a bit much for him to have Snake tag along as well. He had instead sent Snake to one of his warmer locations to look into the Potter dealings of potions ingredients. He thought that his servant would like to pick up a few new snakes while in the warmer clement; snakes were after all wonderful spies if you understood how to speak with them.

As the other children started to make their way into the classroom, Ciel decided to ignore them as some squealed and kept as far away from him as possible. It was a slight surprise for Ciel when Draco continued to come close to him and sat closely as he normally did. The snake which was wrapped around him lifted her head and scented Draco. For his part, Draco only flinched slightly while the deadly snake moved slowly closer to the blond. Ciel may not have had the ability to speak to snakes however he did believe that Sarah was having fun at the blonds' expense. Ignoring how pale the other boy had gotten the black mamba opened her mouth in a non-threatening way, Ciel wondered when the boy would move away from him, but he never did.

Smirking as Sarah returned back to her relaxed position around his neck, Ciel looked over to Draco and let the boy see that he was laughing internally at his expense. Draco himself was having a hard time trying to gather himself together after having the deadly snake come close to his face while scenting him. Looking over at Ciel, Draco saw how the other boy was smirking at him and for a moment he thought about retaliating. It would be what he would normally do when someone tried to embarrass him; he would bring them down until they were nothing but dirt on his shoes. In this case however with another look to the snake, Draco figured that he would embrace his self-preservation and let it go.

As Severus Snape walked into his classroom, the students who had been afraid of the snake on their fellow classmate now had something else to fear. It didn't look like the snake was going to move off of Ciel so at once the students who had been standing far away from him found their seats. It said something that the students would rather face a deadly threat than upset their professor by not being in their seats. Severus however noticed the snake right away and although he tried to hide it, Ciel could see in the intrigue and slight fear that the man held for the animal.

"It seems as though we have an unexpected guest in our class today. I take it this is your familiar Mister Phantomhive?"

Bringing a hand up to lightly rub his fingers against the deadly head that was resting comfortably against his neck, Ciel gave a small shake of his head. The snake enjoying the feeling of warm fingers caressing her scales leaned into the touch, her tongue flickering out to taste the pleasant scent of her masters' master. Snape didn't take too well to the negative response and decided that even though he knew that he had to tread carefully around the youth before him.

"I will expect you to stay after class Mister Phantomhive so that we may discuss your pet. Everyone look to the board for the potion that you will be brewing today. Due to _some_ of you being unable to grasp the concept of mere _stirring clockwise_ I have decided that you would perform in a more _acceptable_ manner with arranged seating."

Judging by the look that Snape had on his face, Ciel figured that he wasn't going to like what was about to happen. While he knew that the other man wouldn't try to aggravate him too much with what he knew of his status he couldn't trust that to last forever. Glancing over at Draco, Ciel noticed that the boy seemed to relax slightly even with knowing that they would be separated. It wouldn't do for him to lose some control over one of his pawns but it shouldn't hurt for him to be separated for one class.

"Everyone gather your things and stand in the back of the room, as I call your name you are to be placed where I direct you and with _whom_ I direct."

As a group the students all made their way to the back of the classroom, none willing to say anything against the potions professor. Ciel noticed that while Snape called names some people seemed to be happy with the choices while others seemed dismayed. It was expected that Snape would try to mix things up by placing them together from opposite Houses however he didn't seem to do this. Ciel noticed that instead the professor was trying to make it so that his classroom didn't explode by pairing strong students with weaker ones. Due to the numbers in the class some who Ciel knew would score highly in the class would have some who were moderate on either side while others were given one challenging student to aid.

Ciel wasn't surprised when Draco was separated from him, nor that he was paired with Crabbe and Goyle who, while not completely useless, did struggle a bit in academics. This too, Ciel noticed showed a certain hierarchy by their performance in the few classes that they had. The stronger the student in the classroom the more responsibility they were given by the amount of weakness in their partner or partners. It surprised him that Draco was given Crabbe and Goyle when he believed the blonde to be a stronger student and deserving of perhaps more of a challenge.

Looking around, Ciel noticed that it was getting close to the end of the students and of the ones he was left with he was certain most of them would be alright in the subject although not fantastic. Noticing that the worst student in the class was remaining Ciel sighed ever so slightly. This caught the attention of the snake which was resting on his collar that perked up to look around at what might have distressed him. The snake soon settled once again after scenting no danger to the young lord however it was enough for others to notice her once again and shiver in fear. While Ciel enjoyed causing fear in others he felt that the children were being a bit too fearful of the snake. It was obvious that the reptile wasn't going to attack anyone, if it was going to it would have by then.

Securing his bag over his shoulder, making sure that the strap wasn't on the snake that could in theory kill him, swiftly he moved once Professor Snape spoke. Taking a spot closest to the front, most likely so that Snape would be able to watch them carefully as to stop any explosions, Ciel placed his things on the table. He waited while the worst student took his spot beside him, making sure not to get too close to the snake that was wrapped around Ciel's neck safely. Looking at the board, which had the potion they would be working on Ciel noticed that they had all the supplies in their kit and wouldn't need anything additional from the storage cupboard. Glancing at the shaking boy beside him, Ciel once again sighed before speaking.

"The snake isn't going to attack you unless you try to intentionally harm me."

Longbottom shook his head at the young Earl which caused him to raise an eyebrow. If it wasn't because of the snake that the boy was shaking so badly, Ciel didn't imagine that he would be able to do much in this class. He had never really noticed the other boy besides the time that he almost died in flying class; normally the boy flew under the radar. Was he always so shaky? Not wanting to deal with the other student's problems no matter what the professor desired, Ciel prepared his own cauldron only keeping a brief glance at what Neville was doing.

He should have been paying more attention.

The only warning that he had that something was wrong was the rancid smell coming from beside him before Ciel heard the explosion. The potion that they were dealing with was basic; it was a simple, uncomplicated potion. Still the Longbottom boy was able to blow it up. More than once Ciel had noticed that Snape would hover around the other boy and yell at him, but as it didn't concern him Ciel he never paid much attention. The sound of the explosion vibrated off of the walls and Ciel heard more than one person scream, he never had a chance to.

Before he could be covered with any of the potion Ciel was on the floor on the Gryffindors side of the room. His body was covered by a warmer one that covered him from head to toe, and while he knew that he was doing is duty to make sure that no harm came to his master, Ciel was pissed. It was irrational and completely unprovoked however Ciel couldn't help but be angry at the demon who was protecting him with his own body. If Sebastian had been close enough to sense that something was going to happen to his master, then he could have stopped the whole mess in the first place. There was also the chance of someone actually using this against them. There was no way to reasonably explain how Sebastian was able to not only enter the room without detection, but to move Ciel so quickly without some kind of supernatural ability.

"Longbottom! What is the meaning of this?!"

Snape was furious, he had hoped that by pairing off the students who he couldn't stand with those that were actually able to do the work that he would be able to get a moments rest. Finding someone that would be able to handle Neville and know that was their job was another matter. At first he thought about pairing him with that annoying Granger girl, but thought better of it since she would end up completely ruining what was left of the boy with her bossy attitude. Instead he had placed her with the newest Weasley who could do with a wakeup call and be knocked down a peg or two. Draco was another option that he could send the boy with however there was no way that Draco would be able to handle the workload.

Draco would always have a special place in Snape's heart; he had been named the boy's Godfather although it was not a well known fact. Snape himself knew that it had nothing to do with him being close to either Lucius although they were friends, but his position with the Dark Lord. Being the high position that he was meant that should something happen to Lucius that Draco would be able to still get in on someone else's effort with little to no effort on his own. Still Snape make sure that Draco was well prepared for Potions; unfortunately the boy was only slightly above average.

The only option that Snape had was to put the thorn in his side to the top student in his class, Ciel Potter-Phantomhive. While he had managed to lose some of his hatred towards the boy as he looked nothing like either parent, Snape still couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about the boy besides him being a privileged child. He had to deal with all kinds of children in his time as Head of Slytherin House. While it seemed that everyone believed that only purebloods were accepted into the house, he was one of the examples of mixed blood having the same qualities as those of noble blood. Never before had he dealt with a child like Phantomhive before, and it bothered him. Nothing bothered him as much as the butler that followed him around. While he did not question the boy when he said that the butler would not harm him, that wouldn't stop the older man from _convincing_ the boy of anything.

Now he wished that he had placed the damned boy with anyone else. While he had tried to think of who would work well with whom he never took into consideration the fact that Phantomhive didn't seem to work well with _anyone._ The boy was content to simply be alone in his own little bubble with only himself and that damn butler for company while the rest of the world passed them by. Snape was not so delusional to believe that the boy hadn't seen hard times, that he was unaware of the real world. One only had to look at how the boy presented himself to know that the boy had seen more of the real world than anyone his age should ever see. What the boy never seemed to understand was that he would have to rely on other people, and be relied on in return. Snape really wished that he had spoken to the child before changing the seating.

"Never mind, I do not wish to hear your excuses you can see yourself to the hospital wing. Twenty points from Gryffindor for endangering the class."

As Longbottom made his way to the hospital wing, most likely crying, Snape turned his attention to the boy who was on the floor being held by his servant. It didn't look like the man was inclined to move from on top of his master and this caused Snape to grind his teeth slightly in both disgust and aggravation. Before he could say something about the position that the two of them were in, Snape heard the bored tone of the young boy.

"Move, Sebastian."

Without a second's hesitation the boy was lifted up and placed on his feet by the butler while keeping his impassive face. The snake which had been wrapped around his shoulders was a couple of inches away from where the boy had his feet planted, having moved as not to be harmed by the fall. Ciel brushed some of the dirt off of his person before allowing Sebastian to complete the task, why he didn't use magic was beyond Severus. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Severus wondered if anything could be saved from the class, glancing at the students who seemed to still be in shock of either the potion exploding or watching the butler pat down his master he didn't know.

"I expect a five foot essay on the properties of this potion and a list of possible side effects of such an explosion on my desk by next class. Dismissed."

Not needing to hear anything more from their professor although the Granger girl frowned at her half-made potion before cleaning up. Severus sat down at his desk, waving his wand over in the direction of the explosion to remove any residue. There were only a few things that could happen with such a combination and Mister Longbottom would be healed from any of them without needing to analyse the remains of the potion. Phantomhive took his time in gathering his things which made Severus remember that the boy was to remain behind. The snake was now on the table before the boy, no longer wrapped around the youth and Severus suspected that if he was not the reason for this meeting that the snake would not be there at all.

Once they were alone in the room, Severus used his wand to shut the classroom door leaving only the three of them in the room. Although he knew that this was not going to go how he wished, Severus couldn't help but be slightly fond of the boy who was turning things around. He did not approve of him having his servant around as he was sure he had seen lust in the other man's eyes towards the youth, but he could not argue the results. It had been far too long since Severus had seen Albus so lost on what to do, and while he respected the man a great deal he would enjoy it while it lasted.

"I suspect that you will have several questions for me, Professor however let me explain what I can before you ask please. The snake I brought with me to class is not the pet that I requested permission for, although I will of course allow you to milk her if you can. I have no control of this snake, my pet does. You see I came across a strange young man some time ago and like Sebastian he has remained a loyal servant of mine. The reason why I referred to him as a pet instead of a servant is because of his talents we could say."

The snake, Sarah seemed to take that as her queue as she slithered from where she had been resting on the table to Ciel. Making her way up the young lord's arm she once again rested her head on his shoulder, allowing the rest of her body to gently embrace him while holding on. It would take some serious strength to remove the snake from the boy and Severus didn't doubt that the creature would fight every inch of the way.

"Snake, from what we can tell a hybrid of snake a human. While he still resembles a human he has scales where skin should be in some places. He also understands and can speak with snakes, Sarah here being one that he keeps in his company often. Snake was originally a part of a circus as their snake-man however he has since become a loyal servant of the Phantomhive house. I would suspect that while I have never counted how many snakes he keeps with him at any given time that it would average between five and ten. They seem to gravitate towards him, I would suggest that any that are afraid of snakes to give him a wide berth."

Severus sighed, something that was out of character to display to anyone. He could understand where the boy was coming from but the arrangement he was sure, was only for a snake familiar. While the boy had managed to bend the rules so that he could bring his butler, even that was stretching things a bit. There was nothing that he could really do to aid the boy in keeping his second servant around while school is in session. Seeming to sense what he was thinking, Sebastian spoke for the first time since he arrived in the classroom.

"If I may, Master Snape I do not believe that my master has any intentions on having Snake remain here at the castle. He will of course be forced to report to the Young Lord every now and again, however Snake is normally left to his own devices. I would suspect that he would not like to be in such a populated place, and will find it much more comfortable in my own home while the Young Master conducts his daily routine. You need not fear, only _I_ will be attending to the Young Master's _every_ _need_."

It was not lost on the potions professor the way that the butler's voice deepened near the end. Not for the first time, Severus wondered if the butler had already begun ensnaring the small boy. While it should disturb him enough that he should be trying to separate the two, something about his first impression of the young lord stopped him. He had not been expecting anything like the young boy before him, and while he knew at least logically that the boy was only eleven years old he could _feel_ that the boy was so much older. It was wrong, he knew. It was something that if found out would cause massive problems, but he would ignore it for now. If the boy showed any signs of not being agreeable to the butler's presence he would act.

"I suspect that Albus will be made aware of this, and will want to restrict your other servant from entering the school. I would suggest that you only meet the servant when needed, if you were to have yet another servant coming to the school it would cause problems."

Nodding his head, Ciel wondered if the other man was trying to look after him in his own way. It would cause problems, he knew, if Snake decided that he wanted to stay around him at all times. Thankfully Snake was never one to stick around all that much, although always loyal to the young Phantomhive.

"I suspect that Snake will only make an appearance when absolutely necessary. I had previously sent him on a mission to oversee some of my accounts in warmer countries. If it comes down to it I will send him to once again scout out those companies. We shall see what kind of impact this makes."

Seeing that there was nothing more for the two of them to discuss, Ciel turned and with his things over one shoulder walked towards the door. Sebastian as always bowed ever so slightly before he walked in front of his master and opened the door. Before Ciel passed through the door, Severus spoke again, not knowing where the words came from but meaning them all the same.

"If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask Phantomhive, even if all you need is an ear to listen."

Ciel paused in his walking before turning and nodded his head at the older man, making his way to the Great Hall where he would have something to eat before he continued on with his lessons of the day. As soon as the door shut behind the young lord, Severus sat down onto the chair he didn't remember standing from and sighed once again. The boy was going to be the death of him, he was sure, but he didn't mind. Even if he did not have a life-debt to the boy's father, even if he had not loved the boy's mother… Severus had a feeling he would still protect the young Lord.

"I need a drink."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).**

 **Warnings** **: Mentions of bashing**

 **Authors notes** **: Hey everyone! Well it took a while but I finally managed to finish this chapter. I actually ended up writing two chapter 16's. It wasn't until I was halfway done of this one that I realized that I had another one partially written. So twice the work, yay! Although it's not as long as I wanted it (I was aiming for 5k but only got to 3k… sorry!) I hope that this kind of fills in a few things for those of you who were wondering how Albus was with all of this. While I have a love-hate relationship with the man (seriously, I love him but I want him dead at the same time?) I** _ **do**_ **believe that he wishes only for the 'Greater Good'. (By the way, you want to anger me? Use this phrase, seriously the whole 'needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few?' Bullshit.)**

 **Also please note that that the month of November is NaNoWriMo National Novel Writing Month. As such I will be away from fanfiction for the coming month to write my book. This is a task that I take on each year which means that in the 30 days of November I will be writing 50,000 words (That's 1,677 words per day) If anyone wants to join up there is still time just go to .org It's so fun, and my username is inuyasha1234 if you want to message me ^_^**

*~*~*~ This has been edited by the wonderful Anguis Reginam *~*~*~*~

 **Chapter 16**

Severus had been right; the Headmaster had heard of the incident on the stairway, and had demanded Ciel come to his office to speak about his newest servant coming to the school. By the time Ciel received the message, Sarah wondered off to go back to her master while Sebastian remained with his. There would be no danger to the young Lord so long as the demon was at his side. Ciel waited until he was finished supper before he made his way to the headmaster's office. He had no desire to actually appease the old man who seemed to dislike him. As always Sebastian was at his side while he made his way to the office.

Looking down at the parchment which had been delivered by one of the school owls, Ciel smirked slightly at the password written there. He was told to arrive at the gargoyle and to speak the password to reveal the staircase. Now that he had arrived at the gargoyle, Ciel wondered how this meeting was going to go. He could make it go however he wished, if he wanted to control this aspect of his life as well however for once he decided to let this be decided for him. Sebastian was under the impression that he would be trying to control the Headmaster, and in a way he was going to, but Ciel couldn't bring up the energy to fight with the man completely.

"Funtom Chocolate."

Maybe the password was some kind of warning, which Albus was able to dig into his past but Ciel didn't mind. There was nothing in his past that he was truly hiding from the headmaster. While he was hiding what Sebastian was, he was also not so foolish to believe that it would remain secret in this world forever. Sebastian may not have been able to find anything on demons in the books that were available in the library. That however, did not mean that they were in the clear, far from it. Making his way up the stairs, Ciel listened to the soft sounds of his footfalls and the clink of his cane hitting the stone floor. Once they arrived at the door, Ciel knocked on the wood using the head of his cane while Sebastian moved beside his Lord in case something came out of the door to harm him.

At the soft 'enter' from the other side of the door, Sebastian opened the door his young master before bowing at the lord who walked past him. There were so many things round the room, books and trinkets and a thousand things that Ciel couldn't even begin to know what they were. The whole atmosphere of the room was intriguing and although he disliked the old man, he had to admit that the room was interesting and was a place he would love to spend quite some time simply exploring. It wasn't often that Ciel found himself wanting to spend time in a place for exploratory purposes only, though this seemed to be an exception. The only problem with the room was the disorganization of it all; however he assumed that the placement made some sense to the Headmaster at least.

Once the two of them were inside of the room, Sebastian shut the door before giving a short bow to the aging headmaster. His attention was brought to the center of the room at the sharp cry of a bird. Looking at the creature placed in the center of the room, Ciel had to stare in wonder at the red mass. Its feathers were sticking up slightly in aggression while the bird looked towards Sebastian, though that did not take away from its beauty. Ciel had read about the creatures of course, they were one of the well-known magical creatures one that even muggles knew about.

"You captured a phoenix?"

Somehow the thought seemed wrong to place on the man. While he did not like the older man, Ciel did not believe that he would resort to capturing such a creature especially since it was well known that Dumbledore spoke for creature rights. Seeing the startled look on Dumbledore's face, Ciel supposed that he guessed wrong, however that was not his main concern. It seemed as though the phoenix and Sebastian were having some kind of silent conversation as the bird was still posed for attack and facing his butler. Closing his eyes for a moment to gather what little information he could get about the creature in front of him, Ciel tried to think of a solution that did not result in any information being given to the headmaster.

"I apologize for Fawkes; he is normally a very passive bird."

Neither Sebastian nor Ciel said anything while Ciel took a seat on one of the chairs in front of the large desk. He was only a short distance from the bird, which seemed to get even angrier at having the demon close to the human boy. Ciel wanted nothing to do with the bird, while it was impressive he was sure that should Sebastian be in the room that the bird would have shown his aggression towards him instead. The headmaster seemed to be surprised by the display that his pet was showing, surprised and disturbed. It was unlike any phoenix to instantly dislike someone unless they held a lot of darkness in their being.

Ciel had read up on the creatures after his visit with Ollivander to see if there were more options for his wand beside the three that the wizard listed. As per his research you could make a wand out of nearly any wood and core, so long as they had magical properties. The amount of resources that the magical world held was unbelievable, and while his focus had been mainly in potions he was thinking about expanding the import/export business held in the Potter name to include magical creatures and parts as well.

"I'm sure that it's nothing to worry about Headmaster, now I believe that you wished to speak to me about something."

"Yes, I suppose it would be best if we get straight to the point. It has come to my attention that for most of the day you had a deadly snake wrapped around your person. I believe that we spoke about your familiar and that he would need to be kept in a tank should he be poisonous. Also I have no record of the hospital wing or Professor Snape receiving any venom from the snake to make antivenin if you are to keep your pet here at the school you must abide by these rules."

Ciel looked at the old man in front of him. He had no intentions of keeping the snake around, and thus had no choice but to be honest with the man. Sighing, if only mentally Ciel wondered what was going to push the man over the edge. It could only last so long, this somewhat peace between the two of them before Ciel would do something and the Headmaster would try to control him. It was written in his expression the first time that they met, this man wanted to control him.

"The snake that had been with me is not mine, Headmaster but belongs to a servant of mine. I would have thought that some of your lions would have told you about the incident while trying to go to Potions class today. I was walking down the stairs on my way to class when one of the other students, the youngest Weasley pushed me from behind. I do not take well to being threatened, Headmaster."

When it looked like the man was about to speak, Ciel stopped talking for a moment before Sebastian spoke up before the old man could.

"There were several witnesses to this, myself included. The boy had tried to harm my master."

There was a slight edge to Sebastian's voice near the end, a hardness that made Ciel shiver slightly. It wasn't often that someone managed to piss off his butler, normally the man took everything as it was and wasn't bothered by others. It seemed as though the demon did not wish anyone else to harm his master but himself.

"As I was saying, when the boy tried to make me fall down several stairs three snakes wrapped around my wrist tight enough to form a rope and stop the fall. You see one of my servants, my pet if you will; while mostly human has snake traits. He is named Snake and has served me for many years. While normally he keeps to himself from time to time he will report things to me. Besides having some scales himself, Snake is also like a magnet to snakes due to him being able to speak and understand them. There is enough room in the house that I bought Sebastian that he will remain there, however he is the familiar that I spoke of before coming to Hogwarts. At any given time he has between five and ten snakes on his person, most of them are deadly however they listen to him and will not harm anyone who does not try to harm me or their master."

For a moment they didn't say anything, Albus trying to absorb the new information and Ciel wondering what else he had to do that night. It was going to be a busy few days with him having to send the memories to Lucius along with everything else he needed to get done. Feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on, he was fighting the urge to rub his temples when the bird decided to sing. The song was unlike anything he had heard before, both healing and uplifting. The sensation that followed the song made Ciel feel at peace, something he had not felt in a long time. Closing his eyes for a moment, Ciel allowed himself to bask in the feeling for a moment, trying to remember when he last felt so at peace.

His eyes snapped opened as he remembered, quickly as not to hear anymore, Ciel brought both hands to his ears. It was not dignified, but he couldn't care not with a threat so close. Glaring at the bird who was still singing, Ciel couldn't help but think back to so many years ago when he had that same peaceful feeling, the night that the angel tried to purify his soul. It was a low-blow to see that the headmaster was willing to forcefully change the very souls of those who came into his office. Leaning to the side of the chair which was closest to Sebastian, Ciel spoke.

"Make him silent Headmaster or I will have Sebastian do it for you, permanently."

As he was staring at the bird who was still trying to somehow purify him, Ciel missed the widening of the old man's eyes. Sebastian placed a hand on his masters' shoulder while looking to the bird. It had startled him when the bird began to sing, being such a dark creature he was unaffected by the purity of the bird. While he knew that the species had the ability to purify the human soul with their song, being as he was he could not be purified therefore he only heard a song, nothing more. His young lord had once again surprised him when he tried to stop himself from being affected by the song, doubly so when he ordered the bird silent.

Pushing some of his own demonic magic around the boy to halt any purity from coming upon his young charge, Sebastian licked his lips at the thought of being allowed to kill the bird. He had _destroyed_ the angel who had dared mess with his young master's soul. If given the chance Sebastian would pulverize any who attempted to 'cure' his young master. Watching as the headmaster commanded his bird to silence; Sebastian did not remove his hand. While he could not _change_ the souls of those he came across he could push his own aura into the being to taint it. He never had needed to taint the soul of his master before, it was already tainted to perfection, and therefore he merely undid what little purification the bird had managed.

It was tempting, all so tempting for him to completely blacken the soul of his young master. While he could not do too much damage at once, he knew that he could convince the young lord to do almost anything. It was a slippery slope, the one that he chose to lead. On the one hand he wished for his master's soul to remain as it was, always. On the other he very much wished to watch it turn as dark as his own.

"I do not believe that it is polite to try to purify your guests, Headmaster."

The old man didn't seem to know what to say. For a moment he took the glaring of the child across from him before he seemed to find himself once again. This time it was the headmaster who was giving cross looks to the child when he spoke. His voice was tight and firm addressing the young boy.

"I find it troublesome that a boy of your age can feel the purities of Fawkes. Perhaps you could tell me just why my phoenix felt the need to sing such a song right now with only the three of us in the room?"

"I fail to see how it is any concern of yours, Headmaster. I also believe that this conversation has reached its conclusion. Sebastian."

With that the young earl rose from his seat and walked cane in hand, towards the door. Sebastian was close behind him, following his master faithfully while they left the room. Anything that the headmaster might have said to stop him from leaving was caught in the man's throat after seeing the look he was getting from the butler. Sebastian was sure to open the door and bow to his master before they left; catching the gaze of the headmaster he gave a smirk at the other man.

What happened next was not according to the old man's plan.

While he normally tried to be subtitle in his attempts to gain information, this time he wasted no time in trying to invade the butler's mind. It was harsh the attack, if Sebastian was anyone else he was sure that he would have felt the headache for days. As it were Albus was unable to gain anything from his mind. It struck Dumbledore dumb to have someone refuse him so effortlessly. Even Severus who was one of the best trained in the mind arts could not block him so effortlessly.

As soon as the door was closed, Albus looked to his familiar. It was unlike Fawkes to try to purify anyone, not even those who came with the dark mark into this room. The purifying powers of phoenixes were uncommon knowledge, something that was rarely spoken about, let alone known. How Ciel had managed to fight off the call was unknown. Never before had someone, to his knowledge, been able to resist the peaceful aura that the bird would create on the target. It was because of this that it was so unknown a trait, even those who would have wished to resist, couldn't. Albus was sure that should Fawkes have wanted to; he could have purified even Tom Riddle without much fight. Just what was Phantomhive?

Stroking his beard in thought, Albus tried to figure out how to handle the newest development. He had tried to get under the boys skin with the naming of his password, yet the boy seemed unfazed. The secrets that he managed to find of the Phantomhive name were few and far between. It was only through extensive research that he was even able to uncover the mere name of the old company. Even with knowing of the corporation that founded the base of wealth for the boy, he was unable to uncover anything to use against him. Some shady things had happened shortly after Phantomhive gained its earldom, however all accounts showed nothing even suggesting that it was connected.

From what he could tell there seemed to be a lot of death and secrets held around the time of Queen Victoria, most of which surrounded the boys ancestors. Still, nothing had stuck when he asked his questions, and even Dung who was his most trusted to gain information from the slums was unable to gain anything. It was pathetic, he knew, that he was willing to go through such lengths to try and gain leverage on the boy. Albus was no fool; he knew that his flying instructor's days were numbered in his castle, although he did not tell her as such.

Madam Hooch had been with him many years, and he would be sad to see her go, but he could not stop what he believed to be in motion. While he did not agree with the boy per-say he did at least understand that the Earl never made idle threats. Sighing, Albus looked to his long-time companion and wondered why the phoenix had felt the need in the first place to purify, even partially, the boy's soul.

"Oh Fawkes, just what has the boy gotten himself into?"

The phoenix chirped at his bonded for a moment, his eyes sad while he remembered the rejection of the boy. He had known, ever since he had first sensed the other that things might have turned out this way. There was nothing that he would be able to do now, only wait as see what became of the young boy many called savour. Not for the first time he sang a song of sorrow, of missing childhoods and pain. The look the young boy held, even with the demon by his side, was the same that young Riddle and Snape along with others had held. The boy was a fighter, not out of choice but out of necessity to survive.


End file.
